Junoon
by Arabflower
Summary: When love turns deadly
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Junoon

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

Characters will be OOC (Out of Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Thriller

**Summary: ** When love becomes deadly...

**Authors Note (A/N):** This story is set at the time of Tanveer's entry and follows some of the plots that stem from there but the main plot of this story DOES NOT FOLLOW any track...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Chapter 1<p>

She woke up, groggy disorientated. Her head throbbed and panic set in _'Mr Khan? Is he alright?"_ It took Zoya a few seconds to realise that she was not travelling with Asad but on a bus back to Bhopal, a bus that she had to take because Asad deserted her when he discovered that she tried to delay his arrival at court. He angrily left her stranded in an unfamiliar place without a backwards glance and Zoya felt a little heartbroken at his lack of concern for her. Now that the bus had crashed off the road, she felt uneasy about what might have happened if she and Asad had left things on such a bad note. She walked towards the road, smoke, debris the cries of people and blood attacked her senses. There was so much pain...so much carnage but Zoya could do nothing to help the situation. She walked helplessly to the road and that's where she saw him, dressed handsomely in a grey Suit rushing towards her, she held her arms out to welcome him and smiled happily as he neared her _'He does care about me...he cares...Mr Khan cares...' _her heart sang and her lips played a tear-filled smile but her happiness was short lived. Asad drew closer to her and she felt his arm brush past her as he over looked her and ran to a woman behind her. The woman was clad in a white Salwaar and watching her Mr Khan embrace this woman as though his life depended on it _hurt._ _'he doesn't care Zoya...if he did he would have helped you then her...he didn't even bother about you...you don't mean anything to him...'_ Zoya watched the extended embrace between the man she was developing feelings for and this unknown woman and the tears began to fall.

After a few moments she decided that she cannot torture herself anymore so she turned around and continued walking, her destination was unknown but all her mind said was _'Anywhere is better than here...'_

Asad wiped the blood from his friends face and guided her to a nearby car, he fussed over her trying to tend to her wounds and offered her water but his heart was still restless. _'But why? Tanveer is safe...she is not seriously injured so why am I uneasy? Why does it feel like my entire world is about to end?'_ his answer came to him a few seconds later when he was guiding Tanveer to his awaiting Jeep. He had seen it, lying on the floor amongst the debris and rubble, the blood on its cover did not stop him from recognising the pink i-pad case, after all, he'd bought it for _her_. He rushed towards it and picked it up and his heart clenched when his fears were confirmed...it was Zoya's i-pad.

Asad: "This is Zoya's ipad..."

He forgot about his friend and frantically ran checking cars and ambulances for his _musibat_, this was the second time that she had a brush with death because of him and flashes of clawing her out of Mangalpur soil began flashing through his mind _'Ya Allah...if anything happens to Zoya...I will never forgive myself!_ S_he was on this bus because I left her stranded in the middle of nowhere...please...please let her be safe...let her be alive...'_

Asad had just passed some bodies covered in white shroud but didn't stop to check if Zoya was under any of those sheets, his heart telling him that his Zoya was alive...he didn't know why but with tears in his eyes he started screaming her name continuously

Asad: "ZOYA!..."

He cried in pain when he could not find her and sank to his knees weeping bitterly. Had he turned around he would have known that his beloved was alive. Zoya had heard him cry out her name and was walking towards him when her vision clouded, she lost her balance and everything went dark.

She kept waiting for her body to impact with the hard floor but nothing of the sort happened. A pair of strong arms caught her before she met the harsh earth and lifted her, cradling her face against a well toned chest. These arms were familiar... but they were not her Mr Khan's arms and for some reason she didn't care as she welcomed the refuge offered by the darkness that enveloped her senses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched her walk from the vehicle's wreckage towards the road and even with the blood trickling down her face she looked ethereal. He was captivated by her beauty as he stood transfixed at the angel before him. _'She still takes my breath away...' _He watched as her heart shattered when the man in a grey suit ran past her to tend to another and he watched as she swayed before the darkness overcame her. He rushed over to her and caught her before she fell and as he brushed her silken raven tresses away from her face. Aman Talwar fell deeper in love with the woman in his arms. The only thing he cared about was that his Zoya was safe and he smiled in content as she subconsciously recognised his touch and relaxed against him. He lifted her up and cradled her head against his chest and he carefully manoeuvred her away from the chaos towards salvation

In the long drive home Asad's mind was stuck on one thing... _Zoya_. His mind began running every devastating scenario in his head and his inner eye was tormenting him with the images of Zoya's cold, mangled, bloody corpse while his subconscious screamed _' It's All your fault!' _on loop. It was a miracle that they reached Khan Villa safely since Asad could not focus on driving since his vision was foggy with unshed tears (which he tried to hide from Tanveer but his friend had cast ample glances at him throughout their journey and noticed his moist eyes) and his mind occupied by Zoya. Tanveer had tried to initiate conversation when the silence became unbearable but Asad paid no attention to her.

'_he was so attentive when he found me...ever since he found that ipad he's been ignoring me his eyes are moist and his mind is elsewhere...it's a miracle that we haven't met with another accident...what is bothering him though? Why does he look like he's world has just ended? Something is wrong...but what?'_

Tanveer is pulled from her thoughts when she gazed upon the pristine white mansion of Khan Villa. As a child she had always dreamed of living in a mansion like this, with Asad as her husband but the look on her best friend's face told her that another woman was in his thoughts and this angered Tanveer. _'Jammy and I are meant to be...he's mine!'_ little did Tanveer know that Asad Ahmed Khan had already lost his heart to another...his _musibat_ Zoya Faarouqui.

Dilshad Ahmed Khan paced the length of her foyer her 'to and fro' movement was causing her youngest child, Najma, to become dizzy. Both Asad and Zoya were not home yet and Dilshad Ahmed Khan would not rest until all her children were home safely.

Najma: "Ammi...I'm sure they're on their way home...please relax...I'm getting dizzy..."

Dilshad had only stopped pacing when the front door clicked open, her son walked in first and a woman was behind him she rushed over to them and blurted out

Dilshad: "Zoya!"

Tanveer had moved out from behind Asad and Dilshad's face fell for a moment but she quickly hid her disappointment beneath a happy smile _'where is Zoya?is she safe?'_

Meanwhile Tanveer stared at the Ahmed Khan Matriarch momentarily wondering _'who is this Zoya? Was Jammy thinking about her in the car?'_ she broke herself from her thoughts and smiled at Dilshad

Tanveer: "No Khala...it's me Tanveer..."

Dilshad had walked over to Tanveer and hugged her but her heart still fluttered with unease, _'Zoya is not home...Allah please keep her safe...something has happened to her...I can sense it...'_

Dilshad broke the hug and once her arms were replaced with Najma's she addressed Tanveer

Dilshad: "How are you Beta? And when did you arrive in Bhopal?"  
>Tanveer: "I'm fine Khala...I was on my way to Bhopal when the bus met with an accident, then I called Jammy and he brought me here..."<p>

'_A Bus Accident? On the way to Bhopal...Zoya was travelling by Bus...Ya Allah please tell me that she wasn't on the same bus!..but if she was she would have arrived with them...where is Zoya?'_

Dilshad: "An Accident? Are you ok?"  
>Tanveer: "Jee Khala...but Jammy seems a little shaken..."<p>

Dilshad finally turned to face her son and she saw a sea of regret swimming in his chocolate orbs, she looked at his hands and something caught her eye. He was clutching onto an ipad, its pink case clashing horribly with his masculine stature

Dilshad: "Asad...where is Zoya?"

Asad avoided his mother's gaze as hot tears clouded his vision

Dilshad: "Asad...where is Zoya? Why do you have her ipad?"

Najma: "Bhaijaan...is Zoya ok?"

His mother and sister were worried, their eyes swimming with concern for Zoya and Asad knew he could not hide the truth any longer

Asad: "I don't know..."

He had mumbled this phrase but his mother heard it loud and clear, her eyes glazed over in worry and her voice was laced with concern

Dilshad: "What do you mean 'You don't know'? Zoya left with you! And she was supposed to come back with you...Asad, tell me honestly...why was she on that bus?"  
>Asad: "Because I left her there..."<p>

Najma: "Was it the same bus?"

Asad nodded his head in a dejected 'yes' and that was all the confirmation Dilshad needed before she sank to her knees in tears

Najma and Tanveer rushed to steady and console her and after bitterly weeping for a few seconds Dilshad wiped her tears and spoke

Dilshad: "Is she..."  
>Asad could read the incomplete question in his mother's teary eyes and rushed to wipe her tears<p>

Asad: "No...I don't actually know Ammi..."

A rage built up within Dilshad and she quickly rose to her feet and spoke angrily to her son

Dilshad: "So you knew about the bus Accident...You knew that Zoya was most likely on that Bus yet you didn't stay to find her? You didn't bother if she was okay? You just left her there! Alone! What if she is injured? She's all alone there Asad and YOU where supposed to look after her...but no, you got angry for some little thing and left her there! I swear Asad if Zoya does not come home soon there'll be hell to pay!"

Asad had never seen his mother this angry _'but her anger is justified...Zoya is there and i should have searched thoroughly for her...instead I left her there...what if she's...No I refuse to believe that Allah would be so cruel to take my Zoya from me...'_

Asad is about to speak in his defence when Tanveer speaks instead, advocating for her beloved in the hope that he'll appreciate her

Tanveer: "But Khala who is this Zoya? Besides I was hurt and it was more important that Jammy help me instead of some _stranger..._"

Dilshad's anger multiplied and she was about to snap at Tanveer when luckily Najma had spoken

Najma: "Zoya is **not** a stranger Tanveer! She's my best friend and she lives with us so it was Bhaijaan's duty to make sure she was alright!"

Tanveer was about to retort but a sharp look from Asad silenced her, fuelling her hatred towards this unknown _Zoya_ that everyone seemed so crazy over. So instead of arguing with Najma (and angering Asad further) she decided to play innocent and get herself out of trouble

Tanveer: "I'm sorry Najma...I had no idea..."

Najma sighed in discontent and said

Najma: "It's Ok Tanveer...I just hope Zoya is alright..."

Najma and Dilshad left to prepare dinner leaving Asad and Tanveer alone in the lounge. Tanveer saw this as an opportunity and approached Asad gently, she rested her hand on his shoulder and spoke

Tanveer: "Jammy?"  
>He brushed her off and walked towards his room angering her further <em>'Now I have to meet you Zoya...'<em>

Asad stormed into his bedroom, his heart wrenching in pain and his eyes brimming with tears

'_Zoya's in danger because of you Asad'_ his mind taunted him mercilessly and he was about to fling his phone across the room in anger when the clicking of his window told him that his brother had arrived. Asad stared at Ayaan longingly and moved forward to hug his brother and seek comfort from him but luck was not on his side today as Ayaan brushed him off and spoke angrily.

Ayaan: "How dare you Bhaijaan! How dare you get Abbu arrested then testify against him in court! Don't you know what you've done? Ammi is distraught and Abbu is suffering in Jail all because of you! You finally showed the world how much you hate our Abbu...you proved today that the world was right about us... we might share blood Bhai but that's it...You proved to everyone that you are my _stepbrother...'_

Ayaan had sneered the last part out and Asad's heart shattered _'First I lost Zoya and now Ayaan...Ya Allah please...please help me...punish me in any other way but this...i can't take Ayaan's hatred or Zoya's absence...help please...'_

As soon as Ayaan left Asad sank to his knees and wept bitterly, his tears fell freely and his body shook in misery but that was not enough to quell the storm in his heart... his mind plagued with one thought, a thought he voiced to no one in particular

Asad: "Where are you Zoya?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Junoon

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

Characters will be OOC (Out of Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Thriller

**Summary: ** When love becomes deadly...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Chapter 2<p>

The Sun's rays danced across the silk sheets and Zoya felt the warmth of the sun welcoming her into the new day. She was comfortable...at ease and she did not want to awaken but her eyes snapped open as the sunlight danced against her eyelids. She was greeted with the opulence of old money and the great Indian architecture that went into crafting the Haveli's of India's Royalty. She marvelled at the craftsmanship for a few moments, admiring the ornate and intricate work adorning the walls and columns with the additional touches of furniture and priceless pieces of art made Zoya believe that she was indeed in the home of a king... but something else caught her eye...a single easel stood at the foot of her bed with a canvas resting against it.

Zoya felt as though she was gazing into a mirror, she sat up and moved towards the edge of the bed, her hands touching the soft fabric of the canvas as her own painted image smiled back at her. It captured her beautifully, the sparkle in her eyes, her luscious lips, and her endearing dimple were so accurately featured that Zoya assumed that this was either the work of an extremely talented artist or it was a photograph printed on a canvas. She was so transfixed by her portrait that she did not notice an elderly servant walk in wheeling in breakfast on a silver domed Cart.

Servant: "Oh you are awake! We were so worried about you...here I brought you some breakfast...you need to keep your strength up Beta... Sahib will be here shortly..."

Just as the words left her mouth, Zoya sensed a presence at the door she looked up and locked eyes with a handsome gentleman. His hair and face reflected his many years on this earth but even though they were hidden behind his glasses his eyes sparkled with a youthful zest. He was elegantly dressed in a black suit and his warm smile gave Zoya a sense of comfort.

The servant watched his Sahib and young girl for a few moments before he remembered his job

Servant: "Memsahib May I present to you Thakur and retired Brigadier of the Indian Army Samarjith Talwar"

The servant bowed himself out to give them some privacy just as Samarjith moved into the room, walked towards the side of the bed (completely oblivious to the easel) bowed his head and kissed Zoya's hand in a gentlemanly manner causing Zoya to blush at the attention.

Samarjith: "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss?"

Zoya: "Faarouqui...Zoya Faarouqui and Thank you sir for letting me stay here..."

Samarjith: "Not to worry Miss Faarouqui...and please...call me Sam, everyone I care about does..."

Zoya smiled mischievously and chuckled

Zoya: "well then sir...first you have to stop calling me Miss Faarouqui..."

Samar laughed joyfully and his boisterous laughter was soon joined by Zoya's giggles

Samar: "Touché Zoya..."

Zoya just beamed at him causing the old man's heart to swell with fatherly affection. He watched the young girl as she smiled and wondered why her name and face was so familiar. _'Faarouqui...Zoya Faarouqui...where have i heard that name before?'_

Samar: "Beta...where are you from?"

Zoya: "Well I am originally from New York..."

'_New York? She's __**that**__Zoya...I've heard soo much about her I feel like I know her already...'_

Samar: "New York? Well then Beta I feel like I already know you!"

Zoya stared at the man quizzically, _"I have never met him before...or have I? Surely I wouldn't forget meeting somebody like him...'_

Samar could see the questions swimming in her mind, laughed at her cute expression and decided to clear her confusion

Samar: "Well Zoya my son studied in New York...at NYU to be exact and he could not stop raving about you..."

Zoya: "Your son?...Talwar...Talwar...Allah Miyan! What's wrong with me? You're Aman's father!"

Samar nodded jovially as Zoya made the connection and through his laughs he spoke

Samar: "So Beta...what brings you to this part of the world? And which hotel are you in? I'll tell the servants to fetch your luggage...you're staying here with me.."

Zoya: "Actually I came to India for some personal work and I am staying with some relatives in Bhopal and well...I met with an accident and somehow ended up here..."

Samar: "Well you need your rest...you gave us quite a scare there Zoya. If Mrs Khanna did not go out in the middle of the night to check the front door you would have frozen to death on our porch! Now eat up and get some rest...doctors orders!"

Samar turned around and began walking out of the room but he stopped dead when he finally spotted the painting. He stared at the painting proudly for a few seconds _'one of the servants must have brought it in from __**that**__ room...'_ Samar smiled sadly at the painting and gently stroked the deep red cursive text that emblazoned the name, 'Aman Talwar' at the bottom of the canvas. The tips of his fingers felt moist and he immediately withdrew his hand and almost gasped in horror as dots of the red liquid that stained his fingers. He stared at the dots for a few seconds, his face contorted in shock and then snapped back to his senses. He left the room immediately and headed towards his study praying that the entire exchange went unnoticed by Zoya.

After a freshening up and enjoying the delicious meal prepared by the mansions talented chefs Zoya had to reluctantly undergo a check up by the doctor brought in by Samar, even though she insisted that she was fine and even got out of bed to prove it, her sprained ankle caused the doctor to prescribe some painkillers and bed rest until the ankle heals up properly. So after her meal Zoya hesitantly gulped down those bitter pills that numbed the pain in her ankle and drifted off into a medicated dreamless sleep. The midday sun was blocked out of the room by the half drawn curtains fluttering in the wind casting a dark shadow across the room. She didn't feel the cool breeze caress her face causing her tresses to sway slightly and frame her angelic face as she slept, she didn't feel the presence of another as a figure moved out from the shadows watching her as she slept. His eyes lit up and his lips curled into a small but sexy smile, he tenderly walked up to her sleeping form and gently caressed her face his hands relishing her soft skin. Aman moved away a strand of hair that disturbed her sleep and fell deeper in love with the woman before him _'she is so innocent when she sleeps...so beautiful...perfect'_

Aman became bolder and leaned forward, brushing his lips against her neck, the close proximity was electrifying. His every nerve was on fire at this onslaught to his senses. He slowly inhaled the sweet fragrance of her perfume which merged beautifully with her natural scent. Aman moaned softly in excitement her scent intoxicated him and he desired nothing more that to remain like this forever but the movement beneath her eyelids indicated that she was about to wake up. Aman hastily and reluctantly created some distance between them and waited for her doe eyes to open so he could get lost in their depths.

Zoya moaned softly before her eyes opened and upon hearing the sound Aman began to harden beneath his trousers. He was attracted to her...no. He loved her and anyone could see it.

He quickly hid his growing arousal and smiled contentedly as he gazed into her warm chocolate orbs as they fluttered open.

Aman: "Morning love..."

Zoya smiled when she heard his voice and squealed his name with delight as she sat up and engulfed him in a big hug. Aman was once again lost his senses and his eyes fluttered closed in pleasure as he breathed her in once more thinking_ 'God I love her...'_

So he was disappointed when Zoya broke the hug and insisted on conversing with him.

Zoya: "Thank you for saving me..."

Aman: "How did you know it was me? You were pretty out of it when I found you..."

Zoya: "How many times have you swept me off my feet Aman?"

Aman: "Well if you count all the times you broke a heel, slipped or were too tired to walk...I'd say a lot..."

Zoya: "Well I'm used to being carried around...and it's all because of you Aman..."

Aman: "If I had my way your feet would never touch the ground"

Aman had mumbled the last bit and luckily Zoya had not heard it he didn't want her to think he was being inappropriate but something about Zoya's bubbly personality made him a better person, he was lighter and happier whenever Zoya was near him and he did not want to lose that feeling. Zoya was his best friend she had brought the shy, melancholy artist out of his shell and thought him how to relish life and he didn't even realise when he lost his heart to her, but now that he had he would do anything to be with her forever. He was broken from his thoughts by the small giggle that escaped her lips and he merely chuckled in response.

Zoya watched as his features lit up as he chuckled, his happiness accentuated his boyishly handsome features. When they walked the streets of Manhattan, the masses would turn and silently comment on the adorable couple who seemed so engrossed n each other that they ignored the rest of the world. They sipped their Lattes leisurely as discussed everything from Art and poetry to politics and world domination. Zoya could help but notice that the man before her today was so unlike the person she met during her freshman year at NYU nearly five years ago and this observation was immediately shared.

Zoya: "I can't believe that you're the same shy artist I met at that campus coffee shop...you were so uptight and broody..."

Aman: "Hey! I'm still uptight and broody...with everyone else."

He added the last part as an afterthought causing him and Zoya to burst out into a fresh batch of giggles. Once they calmed down Aman spoke

Aman: "Well you're still the same effervescent, free spirited girl I had met that day and quite frankly you were too cheery for my taste back then."

Zoya: "Yeah I saw the look on your face when I walked in to that Art History lecture and took the last available seat next to yours...you seemed royally pissed off because it meant you had to deal with me for a whole semester..."

Aman: "Who'd have thought that we'd become such good friends? Class just wasn't much fun when you dropped art as your elective to focus on your Major in Software Engineering but that still didn't stop us from spending our free time at the coffee shop discussing the craziest things..."

Zoya: "Like what would we do if we ruled the world! Or the best burger..."

Aman: "I can't believe that you don't like McDonalds..."

Zoya: "Burger King all the way buddy!"

Aman: "And the best Pizza joint in NYC is Joe's..."

Zoya: "John's!"

Aman: "Joe's!"

Zoya: "No way! The crust at John's is waaay better!"

Aman sighed in defeat, even though he loved how cute she looked when her face was flushed with anger he knew if her temper flared she could get deadly

Aman: "If you say so...At least you we can agree on sports...we both support the Yankees, but think that the Mets are a better team, the Jets suck and the Giants need to up their game if they want to win the Super bowl, the Ranger games are always entertaining and the Knicks rule..."

Zoya: "Yeah the Knicks rule..."

They high fived each other playfully as they agreed on their favourite basketball team, their friendship was cemented by going to various sporting events every week, sitting together in the stands cheering their favourite team on then enjoying dinners and long walks in Central park together. They were living the Quintessential New York life and they loved every second of it...but suddenly the atmosphere turned sombre.

Aman: "Why did you leave so suddenly?"

Zoya stared at him for a few seconds trying to formulate and answer.

Zoya: "Aman..."  
>Aman: "No...I got your message that morning and rushed over to JFK, breaking every traffic law in the city praying that I see you before you leave..."<p>

_*Flashback 7 months ago* _

_He rushed past airport security, running past the check in desks and towards the woman of his dreams, her back turned to him her hands clasped around her luggage as she followed her Aapi and Jeeju out of the waiting area to the Boarding gates. _

_Aman: "ZOYA!"_

_She stopped and turned around, and the moment she saw him her face erupted into a watery smile. Within seconds he rushed over to her, engulfing her in a protective hug as she cried quietly against his shoulder, she was afraid of what she might find and he was terrified of losing her..._

_Aman: "Don't go...please...don't go...stay here...with me."_

_Zoya pulled away and dried her tears before she spoke to him_

_Zoya: "I have to do this Aman...I have to know...I have to go to India..."_

_Aman: "No...don't leave me please...if your leaving because I kissed you last night at my gallery opening then I'm sorry if I was inappropriate but I'm not sorry for loving you...Yes,__** I Love You**__ Zoya Faarouqui...I'm crazy for you and I'll follow you to Bhopal if I have to...just let me come with you...don't leave me here without you..."_

_Zoya said nothing, she just stared at him numbly for a few seconds before dropping her bags, moving her body forward and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. JFK was filled with busy commuters either rushing to be on time for their flights or towards baggage claim that this intimate moment between two lovers went unnoticed but for Aman it felt like his whole world was completed. To him everything else fell away and only he and Zoya existed but the carpet was suddenly yanked out from under him as Zoya ended the kiss, abruptly turned around and walked through the boarding gates leaving Aman standing there, heartbroken, watching as his beloved left him_

_*End Flashback*_

Aman was pulled from his memories and even though he was glad that he reunited with his beloved, he needed answers

Aman: "Why did you leave me? Why did you come here? Why Zoya?"  
>Zoya: "I came to India to look for my Dad... h-h-he-he's a-a-alive a-and...And he lives in Bhopal"<p>

Zoya had broken out into fresh sobs and Aman hated seeing tears in her eyes. He hated himself for being the one who made her cry. _'How could I be so insensitive...she always said that she was going to search for her family before settling down...how could I forget that! Family means everything to here...well don't worry Zoya...I'm here now...I'll be your family...'_

Aman: "Sshhh, it's okay love...its okay...I'm here now...everything's going to be fine...Now please don't cry...please...for me?"

He used the pad of his thumb to wipe her tear stained cheeks and kissed her forehead in a comforting manner. Zoya's tears had subsided as she relished the comforting arms of her friend. She enjoyed this moment...completely unaware of what life had in store for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Junoon

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

Characters will be OOC (Out of Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Thriller

**Summary: ** When love becomes deadly...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Chapter 3<p>

After a terrible and sleepless night, Asad had enough of tossing and turning; waiting for the comfort of sleep to engulf him so he got out of bed and freshened up for the day, because with the new day came a new hope...the hope of finding his Zoya.

Once dressed immaculately in a navy blue three piece suit, Asad had made his way to the breakfast table where his childhood friend Tanveer and his darling baby sister Najma greeted him with a smile. He took his seat at the head of the table and his face fell as he watched his mother scowl at him over the fruit bowl. _'Zoya's still not home...Ammi will only be happy once Zoya is back home safely...where are you Zoya?'_

His mother's scowl unnerved him so he decided to lift his mother's spirits by informing her about the measures he was taking in locating Zoya.

Asad: "Ammi I called the commissioner...they'll have a search and rescue team ready by midday to look for Zoya...they'll find her Ammi...don't worry."

Dilshad's spoon dropped from her hand and she stared at her son angrily.

Dilshad: "No Asad...you lost her...YOU find her. Zoya is not from here and she spent the night away from home...where she is ...what state she's in...Only Allah Knows! She's missing because of YOU Asad...so you better go and find her Asad Ahmed Khan because I will not tolerate her absence any longer!"

Asad's eyes were downcast in shame, he had already blamed himself for Zoya's absence but hearing the accusation in his mother's voice caused him to cringe further with guilt.

Asad: "I'll go and find her today Ammi...I'll bring her back...I promise."

Tanveer had watched the entire exchange with her mouth agape. _'Khala is yelling at jammy...all because of a stranger?...this is not right! It wasn't Jammy's fault that this stranger went missing...Khala is wrong..she shouldn't be scolding Jammy like this...'_

Tanveer: "Khala Jammy said he spoke to the commissioner so why are you sending him to find this Zoya...he must be very busy with work and he can't waste time looking for one person... let the police do their job."

Dilshad's face was pink with anger and she was about to snap at Tanveer when Asad beat her to it

Asad: "Tanveer Ammi is right...Zoya is missing and it is my duty to bring her back home...work is not that important...what's important is that Zoya returns safe and sound..."

Asad: "Najma did you try Zoya's cell?"  
>Najma: "Bhaijaan I called her many times last night and this morning but I couldn't get through..."<p>

Asad: "The phone must have been destroyed in the accident...her ipad wasn't too badly damaged but how are we going to communicate with her?"

Dilshad: "I don't care Asad...just bring her home."

Asad got up and walked towards his room and minutes later he left the house, car keys in hand as he began searching for Zoya.

Zoya stared at her broken cellphone dejectedly. The screen was cracked, the sides dented causing the once solid case to fall apart and the motherboard was badly damaged. She would have used the Mansion's landline to call Phuphi and tell her that she was alright and will be returning home soon but all the numbers were stored in her phone and backed up on her ipad. Since she did not know the numbers by heart she decided to stay at the Haveli until her ankle healed then she could somehow find her way back to Khan Villa. She tried to fix the motherboard so she could make just one phone call and let Phuphi know that she was ok but without her specialised tool box the task was proving to be very difficult.

'_Come on Zoya...you managed to solve a bank robbery where thieves used __**Malebolge **__(A Computer programming language) to break into a highly secure, computerised vault; you designed the security system that the pentagon upgraded to...you can take apart and fix a macbook air in under a minute yet you're struggling with a simple phone...'_

Aman stood in the doorway, watching as Zoya fiddled with her Smartphone trying to get it to work. Her face was scrunched up in concentration and even then Aman thought she looked beautiful.

Aman: "May I be of some assistance?"

Zoya turned away from her broken phone and faced him...

Zoya: "I don't think so... the phone's totalled."

Aman chuckled as she tossed the phone on the bed in frustration.

Aman: "How about I get your mind off the phone and take you on a tour of the Haveli?"  
>Zoya: "ooh! I'd love to see the place! You showed me those paintings of yours that was inspired by this place and those where beautiful! I can't wait to see the real thing!"<p>

Aman: "Well then Darling, let's get you on your feet and ready to explore!"

Aman helped Zoya out of bed and the two of them began exploring the gorgeous mansion.

Zoya felt transported through time and space into the Golden Era of India's Royal families as she admired the sheer opulence of the Haveli. The ornate designs adorning the walls, columns and ceilings were accentuated with gold giving the place a more regal appearance

Zoya: "You know I would have never guessed that you were a Thakur...you have the whole broody artist look down..."

Aman laughed at his friend's comment and spoke

Aman: "Well you know better than anyone Zoya that appearances can be deceiving..."

Zoya smiled shyly at his comment and continued admiring the superb architecture. They stopped at one of the many portraits that adorned the wall, it was of a man on bended knee presenting a velvet case containing the most elegant ruby necklace to a woman and Zoya waited for Aman to explain its significance...

Aman: "That's Grandpa and Grandma; Granddad wanted his proposal to be unique so he had crafted the necklace from Platinum, then set in the finest diamonds and rubies from the Mines in Mandalay and with his heart on his sleeve he waited for the right moment to propose. Luckily Grandma was never a fan of rings and she fell deeper in love with Granddad when he decided to officialise their love in such a unique way so she had this portrait commissioned to commemorate the proposal...that necklace is still in the family vault...waiting for the next Thakurayan..."

Zoya: "So...anyone in mind?"  
>Aman: "There is one...it has belonged to her for quite some time and now its waiting to take its rightful place against her body..." <p>

Aman blushed a slight crimson, hoping that Zoya understood that he was referring to her but Zoya had paid no heed to this as a servant arrived, telling Zoya that the car was ready to take her home. As they made their way to the grand corridors past the priceless paintings and other works of Art, Aman could not help but steal glances of Zoya out of the corner of his eye. He began imagining her dressed regally as the Lady of the Haveli, the Thakurayan of his Mansion standing beside him as they had their 'happily ever after'.

Samar stood against the White Mercedes Benz waiting while the chauffer checked the car thoroughly to ensure its roadworthiness. He spotted Zoya and Aman on the Haveli's second floor walking past one of the balconies and he smiled when he heard his son's jovial laughter _'he's happy...I just hope he doesn't do anything to ruin it...'_

He turned his gaze away and continued to watch as the Chauffer performed his inspection of the vehicle, had he not looked away he would have seen exactly what dangers his son was capable of inflicting...

Zoya had just descended the last stair and was making her way through to the front door towards the awaiting car when she felt a slight tug on her wrist. She turned around and faced Aman, a sly smile playing on his lips as he pouted adorably

Aman: "Please don't go..."

Zoya: "I have to..."

Aman: "But I don't want you to..."

Zoya: "Aman..."

Something surreal had happened at that point, her body moved closer to him of its own accord without her mind directing it to do so...her mind was screaming at her to move towards the door but her body moved, as though it was being controlled by another force, towards Aman. She felt her lips brush against his as she captured him in a passionate lip lock. Their tongues duelled for dominance and Zoya moaned involuntarily at the intimacy they now shared. Her hands moved from the planes of his chest towards the back of his head, her fingers running through and grasping his hair in an attempt to deepen the kiss while her hips ground against his seductively. _'What the hell are you doing Zoya? This is Aman...your BEST FRIEND! And here you are kissing him senseless what is wrong with you?'_ But no matter how hard she tried to break the kiss her body remained entwined with his as though being commanded by another. She felt like a puppet on a string dancing to another's tune and she could not wait to regain control of her body because she knew that she would never voluntarily do this...

Seconds later Aman broke the kiss, panting heavily, he kissed her cheek and said

Aman: "I still love you Zoya..."

She had clearly not regained control of her body, as she chuckled sexily before replying in a voice she did not recognise

Zoya: "I can tell..."

Once again her body moved of its own accord and tried to initiate another passionate make out session but Aman pulled away, smirking sexily

Aman: "Not yet love..."

He removed himself from her embrace and left, leaving a bewildered Zoya standing in the Foyer.

Zoya: "What just happened?"

She stood there pensive about the events that had just unfolded but was brought out of her reverie by Samar

Samar: "Beta...the car's ready..."

Zoya: "Jee..."

Zoya just followed him towards the awaiting vehicle, she did not realise when Samar had escorted her into backseat of the vehicle and shut the door behind her. He then moved towards the other side of the vehicle opened the door and took his seat beside her. She was too dazed to hear him tell the driver the address of Khan Villa and she did not feel the vehicle roar to life as it took her home her mind was occupied by one thing..._the kiss _as she began trying to come up with reasons as to why she could not control he own body _'it's not love...I know it! I am not attracted to him...not anymore... but why did I do that? Why kiss him when I don't have feelings for him? Or do I have feelings for him? Ya Allah! Please help me...'_

It was a forty-five minute drive to Khan Villa and the entire journey passed in silence. Samar had often heard from Aman what a chatter box Zoya was so he was taken aback by the silent trip. He had tried to initiate conversation but Zoya would just merely smile or nod in agreement before losing herself in her thoughts once more. She only snapped out of her thoughts permanently when the pristine white Mansion of Khan Villa came into view as they entered the driveway. Zoya got off the car excitedly and was about to rush towards the door but stopped herself. She turned around and hugged Samar.

Samar smiled as the girl he regarded as a daughter hugged him. His heart warmed with fatherly affection when she spoke

Zoya: "Thank you for bringing me home sir..."

Samar: "Don't mention it Beta...and I've told you to call me Sam!"

Zoya: "Well you're Aman's dad...It's not proper to be so informal with a Thakur..."

Samar laughed happily at the girl's reasoning...Zoya had captured his heart in the short moments she spent in his Haveli. In those short hours she brought light, laughter and happiness into his home, things that had been missing for quite some time now..._ 'The last time I laughed like this was before Aman came home...maybe Zoya knows what happened to him in New York...he's been melancholy ever since he returned six months ago '_

Samar: "I'm glad beta that I found someone to talk to... it gets lonely in that Haveli with Aman shutting himself up in his room working on his next masterpiece... it was nice to have contact with someone new...I really needed the fresh conversation."

Zoya: "Oh it can't be that bad..."

Samar: "Oh but it is...ever since he came back from New York, Aman has been acting strange...well stranger than usual. He was melancholy, and after a while I could not stand his brooding tortured artist routine, then suddenly you arrived and he began smiling again...you have a way with my son, a Thakur dances to your tunes my dear...grab this opportunity with both hands!"

Zoya smiled shyly while he laughed at his own joke as they made their way from the stationary car towards the front door, Samar had rung the doorbell and they waited for the door to open.

It took a few seconds, but the door finally swung open revealing an ethereal Dilshad Ahmed Khan clad in deep blue Salwaar, her eyes puffy from crying and the sense of worry clearly evident on her face. As soon as she registered Zoya's presence before her she moved forward and took the younger girl into her embrace a fresh batch of tears streaming down her face

Dilshad: "Thank Allah you're home! I was soo Worried! You couldn't call and tell me that you where alright! I sent Asad everywhere to look for you and I feared the worst when we couldn't find you!"

Zoya: "I'm ok Phuphi...my phone was badly damaged and I didn't know anyone's numbers by heart..."

Dilshad: "It doesn't matter...all that matters is that you're safe."

Dilshad broke the hug and dried her tears as she waited for Zoya to introduce her companion.

Zoya: "Oh Phuphi...this is Thakur Samarjith Talwar...I studied with his son, Aman, in New York and luckily Aman found me after the accident and he took me to his place..."

Dilshad: "Thank you soo much for taking care of our Zoya..."

Samar had smiled, bent down and kissed the back of Dilshad's hand in a gentlemanly way

Samar: "It was only a pleasure my Lady"

Dilshad blushed slightly but Zoya merely smiled, she knew that Samar had meant nothing by it and he was just being a gentleman but the smile was wiped clean off her face when she saw Asad behind Dilshad. His arms folded crossly across his chest and his jaw clenched in anger, clearly he had witnessed the exchange and was about to comment on it when his baby sister Najma pushed past him and rushed towards Zoya

Najma: "ZOYA! I'm soo glad you're safe! I was soo worried about you!"

Without waiting for an introduction Najma broke the hug and turned to Samar

Najma: "Thank you for bringing my best friend home..."

Samar had smiled warmly and Kissed Najma in the forehead before he replied

Samar: "It was an honour and a pleasure Beta."

Clearly the Ahmed Khan women were taken by the Thakur as Najma blushed a shade darker than her mother. A woman stood stoically behind Asad, _'the same woman from the accident.' _Zoya's face fell the moment she laid eyes on her, clearly she hadn't expected this stranger to take up residence in Khan Villa during her absence and Zoya started to feel like she had been replaced.

Najma: "You know Zoya...I couldn't sleep at all last night...I stayed in your room crying because I felt guilty...because I told you about the Highway...I'm soo glad you're back! And now we can share a room! Tanveer is great but I rather be roomies with my BFF!"

'_Tanveer...that's her name. I wonder what Mr Khan sees in her...'_ Zoya was pulled from her thoughts by Dilshad's voice

Dilshad: "All that is fine Najma but we can discuss sleeping arrangements later, how about you girls go and set the table? Samarji...please join us for lunch"

Samar: "Well it would be rude of me to refuse such a beautiful woman."

He winked at Asad playfully and Asad's face contorted in anger. He looked like he had just swallowed a sour lemon and even though Najma and Zoya were terrified that he was going to erupt with anger they couldn't help but laugh at his comical expression.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Everyone was seated around the table relishing a delicious lunch. Samar was full of compliments and the Ahmed Khan women were clearly enjoying his praises. Asad sized up the new arrival waiting for him to put a toe out of line so Asad could let out his pent up anger but when he saw how captivated his mother and sister were by Samar he couldn't help but smile, Samar was the perfect gentleman...everything that Asad had stood for and admired and Asad began to slowly warm up to him. Once again the occupants of Khan Villa were laughing and joking around and Asad relished the sound. He looked up from his plate and locked eyes with his beloved but Zoya quickly darted her eyes away. The exchange was noticed by Samar

'_Zoya has not looked at Asad since we walked through the door and when she saw him behind Dilshad when we arrived she looked like she was about to burst into tears...I wonder what's brewing between those two?'_

Asad's eyes clouded over briefly with unshed tears and Samar knew that look all too well, _'the immense love...the pleading expression...My guess is that Asad loves Zoya but did something to hurt her and now he doesn't know how to apologise...'_

Samar turned to Zoya and watched as she hid her sorrow behind a smile but her eyes reflected her emotional turmoil _'Zoya on the other hand can't seem to decide whether or not to forgive Asad if he apologises...i think she should though...they'd make a very handsome pair...'_

They day had turned to afternoon and Samar could not bring himself to leave the warmth of Khan Villa, with Zoya's bubbly personality, Najma's cute antics, Dilshad's constant pampering and the wonderful conversations with Asad about business and philosophy Samar had to reluctantly get up and announce his departure

Samar: "Well As much as I have enjoyed spending the day with you fine people...I am afraid I must bid you all farewell, it's getting late and I have to be home soon."

Najma and Zoya pouted cutely and said in unison "Can't you stay a little longer?"

Samar: "I'm sorry my darlings but I can't..."

Dilshad: "Well then you must promise to visit again..."

Samar: "Dilshadji with your amazing food you'll have a tough time getting rid of me..."

Asad laughed with Samar at this one and spoke

Asad: "Seriously though Mr Talwar...drop by any time..."

Samar looked at the wonderful people that he spent the day with and he could honestly say that he enjoyed spending time with each of them, sure Asad was a little frosty at first but soon the young man warmed up and they shared a few laughs, the only person Samar really did not like was Asad's "holier-than-thou" best friend Tanveer. He watched as Tanveer glared at Zoya throughout lunch as both Dilshad and Najma fawned over Zoya. He also noticed Tanveer's eyes swell with anger when Asad stole glances at Zoya throughout the day. She was always looking for an excuse to hold Asad's attention, fawning over him like a crazed fan but Asad had deflated her ego when he paid no heed to her, his eyes only searched for Zoya and Samar had chuckled many times throughout the day at Tanveer's sour expression.

'_Asad and Zoya are clearly in love with each other...Lord please show them away to each other...I can tell by the look in Asad's eye that he loves Zoya deeply. His eyes sparkle at her name but every other time they become cold reflecting the troubles of his past ...he deserves some happiness after all...'_ it was odd that he could measure a stranger's love for Zoya but not the love his son had for the same woman.

Samar was about to board the vehicle when Zoya walked up to him

Zoya: "Thank you for today..."

Samar: "Don't mention it Beta...if you ever need anything Remember that I'm here to help you..."

Zoya: "Actually I have one more favour to ask..."

Samar: "Don't hesitate beta...tell me...what do you need?"  
>Zoya: "Jee...well...you see the thing is..."<p>

Samar waited patiently as Zoya struggled to broach the topic; it only took her a few more seconds before she correctly worded her request

Zoya: "I'm here in Bhopal looking for my father and since your family has been living here for quite some time I was wondering if you could help me in my search?"

Zoya's eyes were hopeful and even if he wanted to Samar could not refuse such an adorable face. He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away the tear that trickled down her creamy skin he kissed her forehead and spoke

Samar: "Sure I'll help you Beta...but remember one thing...even if you don't find your biological father you won't go back empty handed as this father of yours will always stand by your side..."

Zoya hugged him tearfully and he responded calming the young girl down as she sobbed on his shoulder.

Samar: "No I must go...if I don't call Aman down to eat that boy would starve!"

Zoya: "Ok you may go...oh and Thank Aman for the painting, it was really beautiful...I think I left it at your place..."

Samar: "I'll thank him for you...you are his muse you know...you inspire him to become better and that's what I like about you, you bring light and happiness into everyone's lives whoever named you 'Zoya' could either see the future or was just damn lucky!"

Zoya laughed as Samar boarded the awaiting vehicle and watched as the vehicle drove out the front gate. She smiled happily because she was finally home, where she belonged and she desired to never leave. Her mind had been taken off the morning's incident in the Haveli's foyer and was now focusing on her dilemma about Asad _'if he asks...should I forgive him? I mean I did try to delay him from going to court...but then again he left me there alone, he ran right past me at the accident site...he didn't care about me then so why should I care about him now?_'

Zoya was brought out of her thoughts, she felt someone's presence behind her..._his_ presence, Asad's presence. She was so in tuned with him that she could sense his arrival. Her heart raced as he moved closer and she worked to steady the erratic beat to no avail. He had placed his hand on her shoulder and her heart leapt with joy, her body electrified by his touch.

Asad: "Miss Faarouqui?"

Her spine tingled upon hearing her name leave his lips and she sighed softly

Asad: "Who is Aman to you?"

At once she snapped out of her love struck state _'So he's not going to apologise? All he cares about is how I know Aman? He's such an MCP! I was away from home for an entire night all because of he can't control his temper and instead of apologising he is questioning me about my friends?'_

Zoya: "What's it to you Mr Khan?"

Asad: "Miss Faa- Zo-Zoya..."

It was a herculean effort on his part to take her name but once he did he loved the feel of it against his tongue and decided to say it again

Asad: "Zoya...I...Woh-Woh...Woh Actually..."  
>Zoya: "Enough Mr Khan...I am fed up of this! You didn't worry about my life when you left me in the middle of nowhere so why do care now about it now? I am in no mood for you fake concern Mr Khan...I know that you hate me so please...let's not pretend that we are friends..."<p>

Zoya stormed off angrily tearing Asad's heart in two..._ 'She's right...I didn't care about her then so why should she bother about me now? Ya Allah please help me...I am so Sorry Zoya...so very sorry that I left you there...but I promise that I will try to control my temper from now on...I love you Zoya..."_

He stopped breathing as his mind admitted what his heart has been saying for quite some time now _'I love Zoya! I am in love with Zoya Faarouqui...'_ he smiled sadly since his beloved was furious with him at this moment and he had no idea how to make it up to her.

A steaming mug of coffee was offered to him and Asad smiled half-heartedly as he accepted the beverage from Tanveer out of sheer courtesy.

Asad: "Thank you Tanveer..."

He sipped the hot beverage and his face cringed in distaste _'not as delicious as Zoya's...Zoya makes the best coffee...'_

Asad smiled like a love struck teenager, an expression that Tanveer had incorrectly assumed was for her, so with her voice laced with fake concern she asked

Tanveer: "Jammy...what's wrong?"

Asad: "Nothing Tanveer..."

Tanveer: "Was Zoya troubling you? She seems like such a handful! I don't know how you've lived with her for so many months! If I was in your place I'd have sent her packing on the first day! She's so annoying..."

Asad: "TANVEER!" Asad roared as he dropped the mug in anger, he turned and grabbed Tanveer by the arm as the mug shattered against the floor, his eyes blazing with anger and his voice lowered into a menacing growl

Asad: "Never insult Zoya Faarouqui in front of me...Zoya is...Zoya is..."

Asad was frustrated; he could not find the right words to encompass his love for Zoya so he just stalked off without another word, leaving Tanveer fuming behind him.

'_So Zoya has taken my place in your heart Jammy? Well not any longer! I will get rid of you Zoya...for good...'_ Tanveer smiled evilly as she began cleaning up the shattered remains of Asad's favourite mug


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Junoon

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

Characters will be OOC (Out of Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Thriller

**Summary: ** When love becomes deadly...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Chapter 4<p>

Dinner was a quiet affair with Tanveer's glaring at Zoya across the table going unnoticed by most since Dilshad was lost in her own thoughts and only Najma attempted to make conversation. Zoya had felt a pair of eyes on her but the tingling sensation running along her spine warmed her heart and caused the butterflies in her stomach to flutter. Asad's gaze had awoken a desire in her, a dangerous desire since she could not act upon it in the presence of prying eyes. She desired nothing more than to ravish the Adonis sitting beside her but decorum had chained her to her seat so she ate quietly, spoke when spoken to and waited for the meal to end. _'I'll wait for him to apologise...then maybe we can act on those desires?'_ Zoya turned an adorable shade of pink as her cheeks flushed at the thought of being intimate with Asad, her body craved his and she was sure that her blush had not gone unnoticed as Najma nudged her under the table and gave her a questioning glance, Dilshad had briefly pondered about the new Shade of pink on Zoya but brushed it off knowing that Zoya would speak about it if she wanted to, Tanveer's brows had furrowed deeper as her scowl became more intense and Asad merely smiled happily. He looked her in the eye and began their nonverbal conversation

'_I know who you're blushing about Zoya.'_

'_Oh please Mr Khan... in your dreams!'_

When her eyelashes rose to unveil the denial in her eyes Asad knew that he was correct _'Zoya blushed because of me...now what was she thinking about?'_ Asad briefly pondered about things that would make Zoya Faarouqui blush and he began blushing himself. His mind took him to dangerous places, the kind of thoughts his _Tehzeeb _and_ Tameez_ would not allow him to act on. Images of Zoya writhing beneath him moaning in pleasure flashed through his mind causing his eyes to darken and he suddenly became uncomfortable as his body hardened at the thought of being pleasured by and pleasuring Zoya. He quickly finished his meal and stood up abruptly and went into the privacy of his bedroom. Zoya had watched Asad has he retreated to his room and decided to help Dilshad and Najma clear up before going after him. Tanveer had stalked off towards her room, totally annoyed that Asad did not pay any attention to her and Zoya was glad that everyone had retired to their rooms so she could go spend some time with Asad.

The programme he was using to design his new project had frozen, adding to his frustration. Firstly Zoya was angry with him, secondly he could not stop thinking about Zoya and thirdly he could not distract himself from his thoughts about Zoya so he vented his frustration on his laptop. He pressed the laptop buttons with such force trying to block the image of Zoya writhing in pleasure beneath him from his brain. He had just removed the image when her voice rang through his room.

Zoya: "Mr Khan?"

Asad had looked up from his laptop and his heart stopped momentarily as he admired the woman in his doorway. She watched him curiously as he vented his frustrations out on his computer

Zoya: "Kya baat hai Mr Khan? What did your laptop ever do to you that you're handling it so roughly? Anyway I always say that if you handle your gadgets with care then they'll work better..."

Asad just simply turned his laptop so that the screen faced her and once she saw the frozen programme she walked over to him, took the computer from his hands and began working.

Zoya: "Seriously Mr Khan, you should have just called me..."

Zoya pressed a few buttons and the programme began working.

Asad: "Thanks Mi.-Zoya, Thanks Zoya..."  
>Zoya: "It's no problem Mr Khan..."<p>

She had turned to leave and her hand had grasped the handle of his door when his voice stopped her body from moving

Asad: "I'm sorry Zoya..."

She turned around to face him, eyes wide with curiosity and a small smile playing in her lips _'I finally get my apology! Let's hope he's not gonna yell at me again...he always yells at me!'_

Asad: "I'm sorry...for leaving you at that place...I was so angry and I wasn't thinking. I didn't know that you were on that bus...I saw your ipad and I realised that you where there...I looked for you and my heart shattered when I couldn't find you...only Allah knows how I managed to live long enough for you to return, I felt so guilty and I thought that you.."

Asad did not know when the tears had stained his cheek but felt the softness of Zoya's fingers as she caressed, and wiped the tears from, his face

Zoya: "I forgive you Asad..."

Asad: "But I..."

Zoya: "just promise not to yell at me again and we're even okay?"

Asad smiled as Zoya kissed his cheek and said

Asad: "okay."

Asad had looked up and Zoya was gone, so he stood up and walked out of his room and collided with Zoya's small body, he held her so she didn't fall forward and hurt herself and once he steadied her he looked up to see what had stopped her in her tracks.

Standing proudly in the middle of his lounge next to the coffee table was one of the most exquisite portraits Asad had ever seen, it was of his Zoya, sexily clad in form fitting LBD that clung to her body sensually as she sat provocatively on one of Central park's benches with New York's skyscrapers creating the perfect backdrop, and beside it resting on the coffee table was a bouquet of 48 blood red roses. Asad walked over to the painting and spoke angrily

Asad: "Zoya...what is this?"

Zoya mumbled something about a party and that the dress was longer with sleeves which caused Asad to turn around and look at her, luckily not noticing the name "Aman Talwar" emblazoned in deep red at the bottom of the painting. Asad had waited for Zoya to explain, he had just apologised to her, they were finally in a good place and he didn't want to ruin it by fighting with her again

Asad: "Zoya... say something..."

Zoya walked over to the painting and took it of the easel, the roses carried a note but Zoya knew exactly who had sent them she read the note quickly _'Zoya...I can't wait to see you again...Aman'_,

Flashes of the kiss she shared with Aman began clouding her vision, Aman's voice played in her ears as he said _"I still love you Zoya..."_ plagued her subconscious. She placed the note beside the flowers then picked up the painting and carried it to her room silently, avoiding Asad's gaze not out of shame but because she was lost in her own thoughts. Her mind had now reminded her of the kiss at Aman's mansion _'Do I love Aman? No...He doesn't make my spine tingle or take my breath away...I feel that way around Asad. __**I am in love with Asad**__... this is a weird way to realise it but I am in love with Asad so why could I not stop myself from kissing Aman today? It was like my body moved of its own accord, like something else was controlling me...it was unnatural...but why did it happen? Should I talk to someone about this? No...People will think I'm crazy...just ignore it Zoya...it'll go away.'_

She closed her room door behind her and placed the painting in her cupboard as she prepared for bed. _'Lucky Tamatar is sleeping in Phuphi's room tonight...she would have asked questions about the painting...questions that I don't know how to answer...'_ In her dazed state she had forgotten all about Asad, who stood in the centre of his lounge utterly confused,

Asad: "Complicated larki..."

He sighed in frustration and went to his room to get ready for bed.

The morning sun warmed the soil in Bhopal as Dilshad Ahmed Khan had walked down the stairs of her beautiful home to prepare breakfast for her wonderful family. The first thing her eyes rested on once she had stepped off the last stair was the beautiful bouquet of blood red roses resting on the coffee table. She walked over to them, lifted them up and inhaled their beautiful scent. _'I wonder who sent roses.'_ Dilshad had just completed the thought when her daughter bounced happily down the stairs, saw her mother with the bouquet and asked

Najma: "Ammi...who sent roses?"

Dilshad: "I don't know beta...but they are beautiful..."

Asad had just exited his room and stared at his mother and sister admiring the bouquet.

Najma: "I wonder who **was** sent roses... More importantly I wonder **who** sent them!"

No one had noticed Tanveer climb down the stairs and make her way over to the coffee table, Dilshad and Najma were too busy fawning over the bouquet to notice the note that was placed next to it. Zoya had just exited her room and her eyes made contact with Tanveer's who smirked evilly and cleared her throat

Tanveer: "Khala there's a note...it says: _'Zoya...I can't wait to see you again...Aman'_ who's Aman Zoya? Is he your boyfriend?"

Zoya walked up to Tanveer and took the note from here hands

Zoya: "That was private Tanveer..."

Najma: "Well Zoya's got an admirer!"

Najma had sung the last bit and Zoya turned to Dilshad her eyes begging her Phuphi to stop the teasing but Dilshad could not help herself as she joined her daughter in ribbing Zoya

Dilshad: "Haan...you're right Najma...look how's she's blushing! It's so cute... We just mentioned the name of her love and look at how pink she became...that's why you where blushing at Dinner last night..."

Zoya turned scarlet red with embarrassment

Zoya: "Phuphi...please..."

The teasing only stopped when Asad cleared his throat, he had already taken his seat at the table and was waiting to be served breakfast. _'So Miss Faarouqui is in love with this Aman guy... that's why she was blushing at dinner yesterday and that explains those roses and that painting...that painting was to provocative to be sent by just a friend...Allah how much more will you test me? I finally realise that I love Zoya and now she gets involved with someone else? Look at how coy she is acting...trying to make me jealous well two can play that game Miss Faarouqui...'_

Zoya was about to hand Asad his coffee when Asad spoke in a fake sweet, un-Asad voice

Asad: "Tannu...could you make my coffee please? You make the perfect coffee..."

Dilshad and Najma stared at Asad open mouthed while Zoya just looked confused. Tanveer seized the opportunity with both hands and made a show of making Asad's coffee just to rub it in Zoya's face. Zoya sat down and noticed that Tanveer was giving Asad his coffee in Zoya's light blue mug and not his usual black coffee mug.

Zoya: "umm Tanveer..."

Tanveer: "Not now Zoya...I'm busy..."

Zoya locked eyes with Najma and pointed to the mug, Najma stared at the mug for a few seconds before she realised what Zoya was trying to tell Tanveer.

Najma: "Tanveer...the mug..."

Tanveer: "It's a nice mug isn't Najma? Jammy will like it..."

Asad had already recognised it as Zoya's mug and smiled excitedly when Tanveer began preparing his coffee in that very mug. Zoya, Dilshad and Najma watched in amazement as Asad drank from Zoya's mug without a fuss.

Dilshad: "Asad...beta...are you feeling well?"

Asad: "Jee Ammi...why?"

Dilshad: "Well you drank from Zoya's mug without a complaint...so..."

Tanveer glared at Zoya in anger, as though it was Zoya's fault that she gave Asad Zoya's mug

Asad: "I like this mug Ammi..."

Dilshad waited for the girls to leave the table before she spoke to her son. She moved up to Asad and asked him quietly

Dilshad: "You like the mug or the girl who drinks from it?"

Asad blushed and walked away, giving Dilshad the answer she needed _'Asad loves Zoya! This is perfect...If Zoya becomes Asad's bride then she won't have to ever leave us!'_ her jubilation was short lived though, she heard Najma squeal with delight in Zoya's room and rushed to investigate.

Zoya stood horrified as Najma had found the hidden painting, _"Allah Miyan..please help! Najma will not let this go now! She'll tease me to know end! And if she doesn't stop screaming then Phuphi will come here and she'll see this painting too! It's a gorgeous painting no doubt but if Asad sees it again I am going to have to explain to him why Aman sent it to me...and how do I tell Asad about what happened between Aman and I? How do I tell anyone about what happened during that kiss?'_

Zoya nearly burst into tears when Dilshad walked into her room, Tanveer and Asad in tow all of them staring at the painting that Najma was holding, but since Najma had her back turned she did not know that they had an audience

Najma: "wow you look soo hot in this picture!"

Dilshad had to agree with Najma...but she would not have used the word 'hot' to describe how wonderful Zoya looked in the painting, she was about to voice her opinion on Zoya's beauty when she was interrupted by Tanveer who decided that this was the perfect moment to demean Zoya so she chided Najma in her trademark "Holier-than-thou" attitude

Tanveer: "Najma! That is inappropriate! Liking such a picture and worse waving it around in front of your brother! And Zoya...disgusting...What would your parents say if they saw you dressed like that? I'm sure they are ashamed of you wherever they are...And to let someone paint a picture of it...you really are shameless. Just because you're not from here it doesn't mean that you can mock our traditions..."

Asad clenched his jaw in anger...Tanveer had crossed a line and he wanted to slap her for saying such things about Zoya. Dilshad watched as Zoya's eyes welled up with tears... But Zoya held her ground, her eyes on Asad...waiting. Zoya was waiting for Asad to chide Tanveer for saying such things _'what happened to his lectures about Tehzeeb and Tameez now? Or are those only reserved for me?'_ She had fought to keep the tears at bay for a long time but when Asad did not say anything to Tanveer the tears began to fall..._'Why would he scold her...he agrees with her..'_

Dilshad raised her hand to comfort Zoya and Asad opened his mouth to yell at Tanveer but before any of them could do this Zoya rushed past them.

Najma: "Tanveer please! I didn't know that Bhaijaan was behind me...and how dare you speak to Zoya like that! She hid the painting from me...she obviously didn't want anyone to see it and was embarrassed so why on earth did you have to drag her parents into the issue...and what's wrong with the painting? Zoya looks beautiful in it..."

Tanveer: "Najma the painting is inappropriate...look at it! Its painted by the same "Aman Talwar" who gave Zoya those flowers...I'm sure something happened that night she wasn't home...Zoya is shameless..."

At this point Dilshad and Asad erupted

Asad: "TANVEER!"

Dilshad: "TANVEER!"

But only Asad continued

Asad: "How dare you insinuate such a thing! Zoya may be messy, loud, obnoxious and short tempered but she's pure at heart and will never do such a thing!"

Asad turned on his heel and left to find Zoya so he could comfort her, he had failed to find Zoya in the garden so he searched the entire house twice hoping to find her and when he didn't he grabbed his car keys and sped off in search of her.

Somehow she found herself by the lake, music box opened in her hands as the tears fell. She was about to wipe the tears cascading down her face when someone had wiped them for her.

Aman: "Love...you look nice when you cry, but you look better when you're angry...so think of me often...the anger will come automatically"

Zoya laughed at this and Aman took her in his arms as she wept on his shoulders... She didn't need to say anything for Aman to know what was bothering her, so he sat in silence and waited for her to calm down. He kissed her tears away and then carried her bridal style to his car. Zoya did not protest at all she melted into Aman's arms and nuzzled closer to him as he carried her completely oblivious to the audience they had in the form of Asad Ahmed Khan.

Asad had finally found Zoya by the lake and he was about to go up to her and apologise for Tanveer's behaviour when he saw a man sitting beside Zoya. He was young, probably in his late twenties, with boyish good looks and an athletic build Asad had correctly assumed that this man was Aman. He stared in shock as Zoya wept bitterly on Aman's shoulder _'I should be comforting her...not him!'_ Asad was about to call out to Zoya when his voice became lost in his throat. He tried to speak but couldn't and his heart shattered when Aman gently picked Zoya up and carried her to his car. Asad tried calling out to Zoya but his voice seemed to have vanished. It only returned once Aman and Zoya drove away.

Asad: "What just happened?"

But he didn't have time to dwell on the matter so he rushed to his car and drove home.

Zoya arrived a few minutes before him, he walked into the house just after her and he watched as Najma and Dilshad tried to talk to Zoya but she just moved past them and went to her room. Tanveer displayed no remorse and Asad wanted to slap that smug look off her face. Dilshad turned to Tanveer and spoke

Dilshad: "Tanveer tomorrow you apologise to Zoya...you crossed a line..."

Tanveer: "But Khala..."  
>Dilshad: "No Tanveer...You Apologise to Zoya tomorrow, that's final"<p>

Dilshad and Najma left the room and Tanveer sauntered over to Asad trying to get his approval, but Asad just glared at her and pushed past her towards his room.

Asad was expecting Zoya to make an appearance at breakfast since she didn't eat the night before. His heart sang when the guestroom door opened and Zoya stepped out. She was quiet and this did not sit well with Najma, Dilshad and Asad.

Dilshad: "Zoya..."

Zoya looked up and was about to respond while taking her seat when the doorbell rang. Since she was the only one who wasn't settled on the table Zoya got up and answered the door. Asad had a clear view of the front door from his seat and he clutched his knife in anger when he saw Aman smiling happily at Zoya at the door, Flowers and chocolates in hand.

Aman: "Hello Love..."

At that greeting Dilshad, Najma and Tanveer turned at faced the door. Dilshad stared at the handsome young man flirting with Zoya as she stood up and made her way over to them. Najma followed her just so she could get a closer look at the new arrival and formed an 'ok' gesture with her right hand, signalling Zoya that she approved of her 'boyfriend'.

Zoya gave Najma a reprimanding look before she turned to Aman to accept her gifts

Aman: "Oh theses are not for you love..."

He smiled sweetly at Najma and presented her with the box of _Lady Godiva's_ finest chocolate truffles and Najma blushed while she accepted them

Aman: "I am sure they are not as sweet as you..."

Najma giggled at this and Aman turned to Dilshad. He bent forward and touched her feet (pairi pauna) as a sign of respect and Asad rolled his eyes at Aman's obvious attempt to win brownie points with the woman in Khan Villa. Once he straightened up he gave Dilshad the bouquet of blush pink Tulips and Tanveer waited expectantly for her gift but it never came.

Dilshad: "You must be Aman Talwar...you are just like your father...a real charmer."

Aman: "Well Mrs Khan, Dad has been praising you and your family to high heaven that I just had to come and meet you..."

Tanveer: "The tulips are beautiful...I take it that the roses are reserved just for Zoya?"  
>Aman: "Well it would have been in <em>appropriate<em> to present Mrs Khan with a flower that could be misconstrued to mean something else...you should know that after all you are the expert on what is _appropriate_"

Asad's ears had perked up, he caught the jibe at Tanveer and something about this did not sit well with Asad _'He knows about what happened...but how? I was close enough to hear them yesterday and Zoya did not say anything to him...so how did he know?'  
><em>Tanveer opened her mouth to say something but was silenced by the glare Aman gave her, he quickly hid the glare when Dilshad turned to face him after she finished admiring the tulips. Aman smiled and addressed Dilshad

Aman: "Actually Mrs Khan..."

Dilshad: "Beta...I'm Zoya's Phuphi...and you're Zoya's friend so you can call me Phuphi as well..."

Aman: "Jee...Phuphi, I came here with a small request..."

Dilshad: "What do you want beta?"  
>Aman: "Well I am asking your permission to take out Zoya to lunch today? She has been melancholy for too long and I think a day out is exactly what she needs to get that adorable smile back on her face..."<p>

He cast an angry glare at Tanveer and Asad, _'It's as though he knows that Tanveer hurt Zoya's feelings...but how? And how did that painting get here? Is he stalking Zoya? I need to protect Zoya from him...His intentions don't seem good...something is off about him...but what?'_

Asad was too lost in his thoughts to notice the smile on Aman's face, a smile of malevolent glee. Dilshad had stared at Zoya and Aman and knew that it was improper to send Zoya out alone with an unknown boy, he may have been Zoya's friend but Dilshad did not know him and after nearly losing Zoya in that accident Dilshad did not want to risk Zoya getting hurt again... She opened her mouth to refuse but was surprised when the word 'yes' left her lips, it was as though she was being told to say that and no matter how hard she tried to say 'no' the word did not leave her lips.

Asad, Najma and Tanveer stared at Dilshad in Shock, Zoya had reached out her hand to check if Dilshad was ill but stopped immediately when Dilshad gave her a curious look, clearly none of them expected Dilshad to agree to send Zoya with Aman, heck Dilshad didn't want to send Zoya but for some reason something was stopping her from refusing.

Aman: "Thank you soo much Phuphi! I'll have her home before nightfall!"  
>He took Zoya by the wrist and led her out of the house towards his car and just as the door closed behind them Dilshad blurted out<p>

Dilshad: "What Just happened?"

Asad knew the look on his mother's face all too well...it was the same feeling he had the previous night when he could not call out to Zoya. These strange incidents had something to do with _him..._It was official...Asad Ahmed Khan hated Aman Talwar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Junoon

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

Characters will be OOC (Out of Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Thriller

**Summary: ** When love becomes deadly...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Chapter 5<p>

Zoya stepped forward cautiously, her vision blinded by Aman's palms. She felt his hard chest against the softness of his back and her senses were clouded with his masculine scent, she giggled when the hairs of his neatly trimmed beard brushed against the skin of her neck.

Zoya: "Aman...where are we going?"

Aman: "For lunch love...Be patient."

Zoya: "Aman...you know I love surprises but..."

Aman: "...but you don't like to wait...I know I know...Just be patient for a few more seconds love..."

And a few seconds later Zoya was rewarded for her patience. She gasped at the magnificent sight before her. A romantic picnic was nestled in the shade of a grand oak tree, its mighty branches protecting them against the harsh Indian sun and the sounds of flowing water of the adjacent providing the ambience for the occasion. Zoya gasped and covered her mouth with her hands; it was perfect, incredibly romantic and very thoughtful

Aman: "Just like the picnics we had in New York...only this is Bhopal. Here we sit by the privacy of a vast lake and in New York we have to share Central Park with everyone else..."

Zoya: "It's beautiful... why did you do all of this?"

Aman: "Because you were sad...I don't like it when you're sad..."

Zoya: "Thank you Aman..."

Aman: "Don't thank me yet...It's the first time I cooked anything..."

Zoya opened the picnic basket and smiled at the dainty finger sandwiches, cheese platter, mini pizzas, the bowls of fresh fruit and the ice cold pitcher of freshly squeezed sparkling lemonade.

They took their seats while they ate, laughed and joked around. Zoya's melodious laughter carried through the vast openness of the lake and Aman could not take his eyes off of her. Zoya felt Aman's intense gaze and couldn't help the blush that crept up her cheeks. There was a time and place when she would have accepted the idea of Aman being her partner but ever since she came to India the face her life partner took was that of Asad Ahmed Khan. She became confused; her body reacted differently than her mind. Her mind proclaimed her love for Asad and so did her body, but whenever she was around Aman her body paid no heed to her mind and moved of its own accord towards Aman. She was now sitting beside him, her hand brushing against his and something about their position felt sinister but her body paid no heed to the feeling.

Aman watched as his beloved's joyful expression turned pensive, _'She's probably thinking about that nonsense Tanveer told her...I swear if Tanveer hurts you again Zoya then I'll kill her...but today is your day to be happy my love, and I got the perfect gift to cheer you up...'_

Aman removed a black velvet case from a hidden compartment in the picnic basket and smiled. He took the case and placed it before Zoya who looked at him questioningly before taking the gift graciously

Aman: "It has always belonged to you..."

Zoya lifted the lid of the case and gasped in surprise when the glitter of diamonds and the sheen of the rubies came into view.

Zoya: "Aman...this necklace...I can't accept this... I mean it must stay in your family...your granddad gave this to..."

Aman: "...the woman he loved and today I am doing the same thing...I love you Zoya, I loved you then and I fall deeper in love with you every time I see you..."

Aman leant in and brushed his lips against Zoya's wrapping his arm around Zoya's waist drawing her closer to him, her chest heaved against his, her senses clouded and her body once again moved without her control. Her lips parted granting him access and she moved off the ground and onto his lap, her hands cupped his face then moved into the softness of his locks as their tongues danced erotically. She moaned in pleasure when his hands moved off her waist and his fingers began drawing patterns on contours of her back. She felt him stiffen against her and she chuckled sexily, not recognising her own laughter or actions as she began to straddle him, pressing him against her core as she deepened the kiss. Aman broke the kiss when he realised that Zoya needed a breather and he began trailing kisses down her slender neck towards her cleavage. She hissed in satisfaction when he nipped at her exposed flesh, marking her as his giving Aman the impression that Zoya was finally going to admit her feelings for him and his heart swelled with joy, but he celebrated his victory prematurely

'_What are you doing Zoya? YOU LOVE ASAD! Get off Aman...being with Aman is an insult to your love for Asad and your friendship with Aman...you can't betray Asad like this Zoya...'_

He leant in to resume the kiss put Zoya placed her hand against his chest preventing him from coming closer. He looked at her quizzically as her eyes conveyed her love...for someone else...

Aman: "I love you Zoya..."

He looks at her longingly, waiting to hear the words "I love you Aman" leave her lips but she remains silent. He tries again but her hand keeps in away from her so he waits until she is ready to speak and was taken by surprise at what she said

Zoya: "Take me home Aman..."

Aman: "Zoya..."

Zoya: "Please take me home..."

Her eyes were moist with unshed tears and Aman could tell by the pained expression in her eyes that she was distressed and it hurt him deeply to know that he was the cause of her pain.

Aman: "Sure love...let's go..."

They packed up the picnic and rode to Khan Villa in silence. Once the vehicle halted before her palace of refuge Zoya mumbled a small 'thank you' before she got out of the car and rushed into Khan Villa. It was late afternoon and the moment Dilshad heard the door click open she put down her utensils and walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge. Zoya had just put her foot through the door and immediately Najma began bombarding her with questions...

Najma: "So how was it? Where did he take you? Did you kiss?"

Asad had glared at Najma at the mention of the word 'kiss' causing Najma to immediately pipe down. Zoya was grateful to Asad for quietening Najma but felt saddened by his penetrating stare, his anger, his distrust... Asad was a cold friend but a frigid enemy and after everything that they had been through her eyes brimmed with tears as she viewed the anger and suspicion that clouded his expression. Hurt, confused and just plain exhausted Zoya went to her room and fetched her ipad before going out into the garden with her earphones plugged in, a sign to all in Khan Villa that she wished to be alone.

Asad watched the hurt flash through her eyes as she walked to the garden _'maybe I judged her too quickly again...it wasn't her fault, Ammi gave her permission and Zoya didn't ask to go... I should apologise to her again...but now she's got her earphones in...she doesn't want to talk to anyone. When she's ready to talk I'll definitely talk to her...something is troubling her...'_

Her second favourite place in Bhopal was the garden of Khan Villa; the first was her Phuphi's room with her head resting on the lap of Dilshad Ahmed Khan. Zoya could feel the concerned gazes of Najma and Dilshad on her but she brushed them off. Her ipad was opened, her earphones plugged in but no music was playing over the tiny speakers. Zoya gazed pensively over the album on her screen. Pictures of her and Aman at sports games, central park, coffee shops, parties, and other whimsical miscellaneous images were displayed across the crystal screen causing Zoya to marvel at her friendship with Aman.

'_he's the only person apart from my Aapi and Jeeju who knows the real Zoya Faarouqui...everyone else sees the put together, jolly girl but he's seen me at my weakest...I've cried on his shoulder one too many times...is that why I feel connected to him? Is this the reason I can't refuse him? Is this why my body goes against my mind whenever I am near him? Allah please help me...'_

She did not feel the droplet of water as it descended from the sky, a sunny day had turned dark in an instant as the clouds gathered and the rain fell. The ipad screen was wet, but well protected by its screen cover, displaying an image of Zoya and Aman slow dancing at a wedding. A friend of Zoya's was getting married and she dragged Aman to the event as her 'plus one'. Zoya stared at the image for a while her mind and body numbed to the cold wet weather as she lost herself in moments long past

Dilshad had watched Zoya closely through the window for the entire day, from the moment she had taken her seat in the garden Dilshad had not taken her eyes of her darling Zoya.

'_Something is bothering her...this is very 'un Zoya like' behaviour...maybe Najma knows what's wrong with her...'_ Just as Dilshad had completed the thought she caught sight of Najma with her face pressed against the window _'So cute...Najma is worried about Zoya...'_

Dilshad: "Najma..."

Najma: "Jee Ammi?"  
>Dilshad: "Any idea what's bothering Zoya?"<br>Najma: "Nope...she's been acting weird ever since the accident..."

They both watched as the rain fell onto the dry earth and within seconds Najma was rushing out into the garden opening an umbrella. Dilshad smiled at the bond between the two friends and watched silently as her 'daughters' bonded.

Najma stood under the protection of the umbrella as she approached Zoya. Her friend was so lost in her thoughts that she was unaware of the rain and Najma had to call her name a few times before Zoya responded.

Najma: "Zoya!"

Zoya turned to Najma, her eyes filled with pain and anguish and Najma's heart broke to see her friend so defeated. Najma bent down and helped Zoya to her feet and guided her inside to the warmth of the house. Najma had extracted a towel and dried Zoya off as Zoya sat numbly in the lounge. Once Najma was satisfied that Zoya would not catch pneumonia she sat beside her friend and spoke

Najma: "Zoya...talk to me, what's wrong?"

Zoya: "It's just my life Najma..."

Asad had just exited his room and made eye contact with Zoya who stared at him intensely for a few seconds before she continued

Zoya: "...I don't know who to turn to anymore..."

She got off the couch and retreated to her room, Najma stared at Zoya's retreating back and then exclaimed

Najma: "She can turn to me! Ammi...what's wrong with Zoya? I'm worried...she's not like this...and she has me! She's not alone..."

Najma did not know when she had started to cry and Dilshad comforted her and spoke to her in a soothing voice...

Dilshad: "She just needs some time Beta...and I think the comment about not being able to turn to anyone was not directed at _us_..."

Dilshad gave a pointed stare to Asad and then mouthed 'what did you say to her?' to Asad to which he replied 'Nothing...' Dilshad then mouthed 'Go talk to her' and Asad just nodded as he immediately walked to Zoya's room

He opened the door and heard the shower running so he closed it, turned to Dilshad and mouthed 'later' before he retreated to his room.

Later never came...Zoya did not come out for Supper and her room door was locked. Najma had once again shared a room with Dilshad and even though she loved her mother very much, she longed for the nights when she and Zoya would stay up late, eat junk food and gossip.

Asad was worried, even more so than Najma. His house was quiet...to quiet. He longed for Zoya's laughter to ring throughout Khan Villa once more but nothing of the sort happened. He pulled out his phone and texted Zoya

'Are you Ok Zoya?'- Asad

A few seconds went by before his phone beeped, it was a message from her

'I'm fine, just need some time alone...' –Zoya

He read the message quickly and then typed his response

'Please talk to me...'-Asad

He waited for a few minutes, the clock ticked by as he became more anxious with each passing second, he was about to march over to her room just to make sure she was okay when his phone chimed once again, he quickly opened the message and read it

'When I figure things out I'll talk to you...'- Zoya

Asad smiled to himself. Knowing that he was the confidant of Zoya Faarouqui gave him an air of superiority. He was now one of the lucky few who got to see the real Zoya, the one who hid her pain behind a dazzling smile.

After receiving the message he sat in the lounge waiting for her to come out of her room so they could talk. The minutes turned into endless hours but Asad refused to move out of fear that Zoya would come out and he would not be there thus losing the opportunity. The night droned on and finally sleep over took him. His dreams were strange, so unlike the traumatic memories of his childhood which made him restless and completely different to his usual dreams of late which involved one dimpled trouble maker making him the happiest man on earth with her dazzling smile and cute poetry. He was cold, locked in a darkness that he couldn't escape.

'_Mr Khan! Mr Khan! please...help! HELP ME PLEASE!'_

Zoya's voice was laden with fear as it rang through the darkness and Asad began rushing towards it the darkness blinding him completely he frantically turned trying to use the sound to find his love, it bounced and echoed throughout the darkness making it difficult for him to find her. He heard it again and turned sharply but his feet fumbled and he tripped into an opening in the ground.

It was shallow, dirty and he was not alone... he had landed on top of something its softness contrasted against the harshness of the earth.

His vision cleared slightly and he gasped when he realised what he was standing in...a grave, a freshly dug grave and directly below him was a body...a shrouded body. Recognising the outline of the small body beneath him and Zoya's cries for help from seconds before Asad began clawing at the shroud trying to see who was underneath, praying that his fears were not a reality. He forced the cloth off the face and roared in agony when Zoya's angelic features were revealed. Her flesh was cold and her skin pale and Asad could do nothing else but take the body in his embrace and cry. He kissed her lifeless form as the tears fell

'_Mr Khan...'_ Asad heard the voice again...it was not fraught with pain but soft and soothing.

'_Mr Khan...'_ Asad listened this time, closed his eyes and responded breathily _'Zoya?'_

He felt a soft palm against his chest as something shook him slightly. He opened his eyes slowly and sighed when he was greeted by the sight of his living room. He was lying on his back against the couch and then he heard the voice again

'_Mr Khan...'_

He turned and locked eyes with his beloved and his heart sang, Zoya stood before him hale and hearty and he leapt off the couch and crushed her against him in an affectionate hug.

Asad: "Thank Allah you're ok...I was so worried...don't leave me...please..."

Zoya held him closer to her as she kissed away his pain and began calming him down...

Zoya: "it's ok Mr Khan...it was just a bad dream..."

Asad stared at Zoya for a few seconds before he spoke

Asad: "I love you Zoya, I don't know since when...but I know that you mean everything to me... did you know that I was so afraid about falling in love? I was afraid that one day I'll turn into Rashid Ahmed Khan and hurt the woman I love...but when I thought I lost you in that bus accident I realised what life without you would feel like and I didn't ever want to feel that way again...after what happened in Mangalpur I tried to keep you away from me to prevent my love from growing but the longer I was away from you the more agitated I became...I feared that if I pushed you too far you'd leave me forever but at the same time I feared that if i got closer to you I would betray you like how Rashid Ahmed Khan betrayed my Ammi...please don't leave me Zoya..."

Zoya stared at him blankly for a few seconds, this was the second declaration of love she had to face in such a short space of time, but now unlike the first, she was certain of her feelings

Zoya: "I Love you too Asad...I didn't know what love was before you...but now that I do, I'm glad that I fell in love with you..."

Asad: "Is that what was bothering you...your love for me?"

Zoya: "No...I was confused, I thought I loved someone else...but that was just an infatuation...I made a mess of things Asad and I'm cleaning it up all you have to know is that I love YOU...no one else...please just give me some time to sort everything out..."

Asad: "Okay Jaan...I love you...I trust you...take as much time as you need but promise me that you'll never leave me..."

Zoya: "I promise Jaan, I'd fight God himself and come back to you..."

Asad smiled as his heart filled with content, he kissed Zoya on her forehead affectionately before he retreated to his warm awaiting bed relishing the good dreams that overtook him until the morning

Bhopal's morning sun shone splendidly on the earth below, Asad had woken to the sound of his little sister's voice and what she had said caused him to jump out of bed in shock

Najma: "I can't believe Ammi and Zoya went shopping without US Tanveer! They were supposed to wait for me to finish study and then we were supposed to go together! I swear ever since Zoya came home Ammi has eyes for no one else!"

Najma exhaled in frustration and Tanveer smirked evilly eyeing the perfect opportunity

Tanveer: "It seems as though Zoya's stealing your Ammi from you Najma...like you said you Ammi only has eyes for Zoya..."

Najma pouted for a few seconds and recognised what Tanveer was implying.

Najma: "No...I didn't mean it like that...I meant that Zoya became Ammi's new favourite...and Ammi is justified in liking Zoya, Zoya has done so much for us, she always puts our happiness before her own and she'll do anything to make Ammi smile...and if Zoya had to take Ammi away from me, I'd be happy that I lost my mother to Zoya Faarouqui"

Tanveer stared at Najma is absolute shock _'Allah! What is wrong with this family! It's like they're the die-hard Zoya Faarouqui fan club...each one singing her praises...there's nothing so special about Zoya...I wonder what spell she cast on Jammy, Khala and Najma...'_

Tanveer fumed silently to herself as she watched Asad step out of his room dressed for the day, she served him breakfast with a fake smile plastered on her face and once she saw him out the door she then turned on her heel and left, she had planned to remove Zoya from the hearts of Khan Villa's members but little did she know that someone else was playing a more dangerous game


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Junoon

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

Characters will be OOC (Out of Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Thriller

**Summary: ** When love becomes deadly...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Chapter 6<p>

The place was buzzing with shoppers scurrying to get the best products at the best price and traders flogging their wares attracting customers to them with their 'unbeatable prices'. Dilshad and Zoya walked casually through the streets, bags in hand, laughing freely at something Zoya had just said. Dilshad watched Zoya closely; she was worried about her after the confrontation with Tanveer and the 'date' with Aman. Zoya had not laughed or smiled in days and Dilshad sent a prayer of thanks to the merciful Lord for Zoya's happy state. Zoya on the other hand had noticed her Phuphi's watchful eye all throughout their shopping trip, she decided to laugh and smile a little extra so her new found melancholy did not worry her darling Phuphi. Even as her heart sang with her because of her now reciprocated love for Asad, something about the entire situation caused her to worry,

'_There's something sinister at work here Zoya and if you're not careful Asad and all your happiness will be snatched from you...you need to figure this out, you need to find out who will tear you and Asad apart and stop them...'_

Zoya pondered for a few seconds while Dilshad had gone to admire some garments, her subconscious began echoing with names of people who could take Asad away from her and so far the only concrete Names she could come up with where _Tanveer_ and _Aman..._

Just as his name echoed in her subconscious, Zoya felt his scent engulf her senses and his muscled chest as it touched her back, his hands blocked her eyes and his neatly trimmed beard tickled the nape of her neck as he whispered into her ear

Aman: "Missed me love?"

Zoya reached up and removed his palms, restoring her vision. She turned around to face him, her lips inches away from his...her body had once again responded to the calls of another as she leant in about to seal his lips with a fiery kiss but a voice snapped her to her senses immediately...

Dilshad: "Aman Beta! It's so nice to see you!"

Zoya could have kissed Dilshad for the interruption; she saw the look of disappointment on Aman's face quickly being covered up by his dazzling smile.

Aman: "Dilshad Phuphi! It's wonderful to see you again...I was just going to pick up some stuff when I bumped into Zoya..."

Dilshad: "Well I'm glad we ran into you Beta..."

Aman: "Well I don't have anywhere to be right now, and two beautiful women such as yourselves should not wander around unprotected...you may never know what could happen..."

Dilshad: "Are you asking to join us?"

Aman: "If you accept my offer then yes...I'll be glad to accompany you..."

He gave a small bow and kissed the back of Dilshad's hand who laughed at the young man's antics the thought _'Chivalry isn't dead after all...' _running through her mind as he picked up and carried their shopping bags and dutifully walked with them as they browsed store after store. Dilshad ignored the curious glances and snide comments of Bhopal's society as she walked beside Zoya and Aman, everyone obviously gossiping about the young couple accompanying Dilshad on this trip. Dilshad had studied Zoya's and Aman's body language and could tell that at one stage the two of them were romantically involved and for some reason this thought worried Dilshad to no end.

Finally afternoon set in and they lost count of the number of shopping bags on Aman's arm when Dilshad remembered that she had to buy ingredients for dinner. Aman had gone to deposit the multiple bags in their car and told their driver that he would bring Zoya and Dilshad home after they had completed their shopping. Zoya watched as Dilshad picked out the finest ingredients for their meal and then carried some of the bags as they made their way towards Aman's car. They had made polite conversation throughout the trip and Aman could not take his eyes away from the rear view mirror stealing glances at his love who merely ducked her head bashfully. Dilshad, in the passenger seat, had witnessed the entire exchange and realised why Zoya seemed hesitant around her best friend. _'He looks at her with such intensity...It's as though she's all he sees, all he longs for, all he worships and adores...'_

Dilshad snapped out of her thoughts when they pulled up into the driveway of Khan Villa, where Asad was reprimanding the driver for leaving Dilshad and Zoya behind at the mall. He had stopped chiding the poor guy when he saw his mother exit Aman's SUV and he immediately stomped over angrily.

Asad: "I was worried Ammi...you should have called, I'd have come to pick you up..."

He gave a curt stare to Aman and then looked back at his mother. Dilshad was about to answer when Aman spoke

Aman: "Hey man, I'm sorry. I was already there so I said I'd drop them off...I don't think we met, well I've seen you before but we haven't been formally introduced. I am Aman Talwar, son of Thakur Samarjith Talwar and Zoya's best friend...you must be Asad...Zoya never stops complaining about you..."

Aman extended his hand for Asad to shake then winked at Zoya playfully and her cheeks reddened in response. Asad stared at Zoya and Zoya smiled at him shyly and he knew that her love for him was true...just by her eyes. He could see the intensity of her love for him in her brown orbs and Asad couldn't help but smile, he took Aman's outstretched hand and held it in his vice-like grip, aiming to break every bone in Aman's hand, sending him the message that Zoya belonged with Asad and no one else. Aman smiled at Asad as Asad's hand clasped tightly onto his, sending Asad the same message that the young business tycoon was trying to send to him. He then tightened his grip as well and looked into Asad's eyes both men locked in a fierce staring contest and displays of masculine strength, each trying to prove the other weak. The intense competition only stopped when Dilshad called out to diffuse the tension

Dilshad: "Asad, help me with these shopping bags please..."

Asad has let go of Aman's hand and picked up some of the bags, he moved to get the rest but Aman had beat him to it, both men glared at each other as they carried the bags. Luckily Aman had picked up the bags with the ingredients for the evening meal so he angrily followed Dilshad to the kitchen and began helping her prepare the meal while Asad sauntered off behind Zoya since he picked up the bags with her shopping. Once they had entered Zoya's room Asad quietly closed the door behind them, dropped the bags on the bed. He walked up behind Zoya, his broad muscular chest against her soft back as his arms encircle her waist. He rests his chin against her shoulder as he purred into her ear

Asad: "Anything on your mind love?"

Zoya: "Just stressed..."

Asad: "Should I relieve any of that tension?"

Zoya gasped at his provocative suggestion and said

Zoya: "Mr Khan...who knew you could be quite the flirt...I thought you only had two settings Akdu and Jahapana..."

Asad: "Well there is a third setting that I've been dying to try out...it involves you, me and nothing between us..."

Zoya turned around and smacked his chest playfully as she began packing away the days shopping.

Asad: "So Aman...is he the person you thought you loved?"

Zoya: "How'd you know?"  
>Asad: "I can tell by the way he looks at you...it's the same way I look at you..."<p>

Zoya: "I love you..."

Asad: "And Aman? I don't like him at all Zoya...I don't like the way he looks at you..."  
>Zoya: "He's a good friend Asad...I thought I had feelings for him a while ago but now I realise we're better as friends..."<p>

Her mind flashed to the weird kisses both in Aman's foyer and at the lake picnic and this time her mind screamed at her to stay away from Aman.

Asad: "Something about him doesn't sit well with me...I really can't stand him..."

Zoya: "C'mon Mr Khan...he's a nice guy, you just have to get to know him..."

Asad: "And how well do you know him?"

Zoya: "he's my friend...my best friend..."

Asad: "I trust you Zoya...if you say that there's nothing more between the two of you than friendship...I believe you..."

Zoya: "Alright Mr Khan...now if you're done with your 007-style interrogation can we go now...I'm really hungry"

Asad chuckled and kissed Zoya's forehead before following her out the room and towards the kitchen. Najma was setting the table and Aman helping Dilshad by the stove Zoya grabbed some plates from Najma and helped her darling _Tamatar_ set the table while Asad leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest admiring Zoya as she laughed and joked freely with his baby sister.

Tanveer: "Jammy..."

Asad stopped staring at Zoya and reluctantly turned to face his best friend who spoke to him in a stern whisper

Tanveer: "It's inappropriate Jammy..."

Asad stared at Tanveer scandalised _'was it that obvious I was staring at Zoya?'_

Asad: "Tannu-"

Tanveer: "No Jammy...They way Aman looks at Zoya is inappropriate you can see that she's deliberately laughing and joking around to catch his attention..."

Asad smiled to himself _'Oh Tannu...you go it all wrong in your jealous state...it's all for me, not Aman...'_

Asad just smiled at Tanveer's possessiveness of him but his smile quickly turned into a frown at what Tanveer said next

Tanveer: "I know they're friends, we are friends jammy...but that painting he sent her? That was disgusting...I think there's more going on, I think Zoya is lying to us about her true relationship with Aman..."

Asad clenched his jaw at this and he noticed Aman glaring at Tanveer _'It's as though he can hear us...but how? We're whispering and Zoya and Najma are making so much of noise...'_

Asad also noticed the anger in Aman's eyes and was puzzled _'I know why I'm angry, but why is he angry...had he heard Tanveer's accusations about Zoya's character? Something is definitely wrong with this guy...and I will find out what it is...'_

Dilshad had called everyone for dinner and all had taken their seats dutifully. Asad sat directly opposite Aman and was slightly miffed at Tanveer for taking the spot to his left (the spot he was hoping Zoya would take) Najma sat beside Tanveer while his mother took her usual seat on Asad's right which left Zoya in between Dilshad and Aman.

Aman smirked at Asad and spoke

Aman: "So Zoe...when are you coming home?"  
><em>'Zoe? He calls her 'Zoe'? I'm going to kill him?'<em>

Asad's fist clenched around his knife as he waited for Zoya's response...the thought of Zoya leaving caused a strange disturbance in his heart he locked eyes with Zoya who gave him a reassuring smile

Zoya: "I dunno Aman...I like it here... There are some nice IT firms here in Bhopal and I know I can get a job at any one of them...It's a nice city to live in, it feels like home and I'm thinking of settling here permanently..."

Aman: "But you love living in New York, you always say that anyone who lives anywhere else is kidding themselves..."

Zoya: "I know but being here makes me feel closer to my roots...my mother was born in Bhopal before her family moved to New York, being here makes me feel closer to her..."

The conversation had taken a sombre turn and Asad's grip on his knife tightened dangerously as Aman reached onto the table and took Zoya's hand in his comforting her as she fought back the painful tears of her traumatic past. If he was closer, and his Ammi Najma and Tanveer were not present Asad would have stabbed Aman for touching Zoya but his anger immediately dissipated when he realised something. Aman may have been holding Zoya's hand but her eyes were locked firmly with his. He smiled at his beloved reassuringly, letting her know that no matter what happened, her Mr Khan would stand by her.

After dinner was over Asad had stood up and walked to his study while the women began clearing up the table and packing away the left over's. They were so engrossed with their task that no one but Asad noticed Aman sneak off into Zoya's room. He was inside the room for about a minute and when he exited he had a smug smile on his face. He bade them all farewell, kissed the back of Zoya's palm and left.

Asad walked over to Zoya and was about to tell her about Aman lingering about in her bedroom when Tanveer dragged him away to talk about their childhood. Asad gave a desperate look to Zoya which clearly said _'save me'_ Zoya just chuckled at his antics and gave him a 'thumb up' gesture as she laughed at him. Once Tanveer had dragged Asad to the garden Zoya had made her way towards her bedroom. She opened the door and stopped dead at the sight that greeted her, it was another exquisite piece of art. In the latest portrait she was wearing blood red bridal gear with intricate gold embroidery, her eyes downcast and her hair done to perfection. Zoya stared open mouthed at the image and felt uneasy when she caught sight of the scarlet coloured name 'Aman Talwar' emblazoned on the bottom.

Once again she hid the painting, finding a new hiding place this time since Najma had easily found the old one. Since Najma was studying in Dilshad's room Zoya saw this as the perfect opportunity. She fished out the first portrait with her in the black dress and packed both paintings away behind the cupboard. Once satisfied that Najma would never find them she went to the washroom and began preparing for bed.

The room was dark; the only sources of light were from the moon beams that entered through the open window and the various candelabra's scattered around the room. The colour of the walls could not be seen, not because of the lack of illumination, but because of the dozens of portraits that adorned the walls and those that could not fit had rested against them. The room was filled with images of one person..._Zoya._ Her dazzling smile, beautiful face and bubbly personality were spread across the shrine-like room and at its centre stood the man who worshipped this beauty. Aman was working on his latest piece, so far he had only done solo portraits of Zoya but tonight he had done something different.

He had always imagined what it would look like to another to see Zoya against him, her eyes hooded with a desire reserved just for him. He knew what it felt like to have her in his arms but that was not enough for him...he wanted to feel it and know what it looked like as well. So using his Imagination and the memory of Zoya's touch against his skin, he created his next portrait, this one like the many adorning the walls and floor was not leaving his shrine.

Aman had the paint brush between his slender fingers as he finished the final touches on the painting, his art pencils and sharpening knife (the tools he used for the initial sketch) were laying next to his Palette. He stepped back and marvelled at his work, getting lost in what could be his reality.

Aman: "Perfect...but not complete..."

He put down the brush in his hand and picked up his sharpening knife, he cleaned it against his shirt then held it against the skin of his left hand. The cool blade ripped through his flesh as the warm ruby liquid flowed freely from the wound. He had nicked the artery that had a direct connection to the heart, his heart...the place where only Zoya dwelled.

He inhaled the scent of his blood and smiled

Aman: "It's all for you love...all for you...these scarlet drops are nothing... I'd give you my life to do with as you please...these drops are just a small price that I have to pay to have a deeper association with you...so I can be closer to you...so Aman Talwar can be associated with Zoya Faarouqui in some way..."

He then put down the knife in his hand and picked up the thinnest of his paintbrushes. He dipped the tip into the flowing wound, coating its shiny white bristles with the crimson blood. He then placed the blood coated brush against the canvas and began signing his name upon it, thus uniting 'Aman' and 'Zoya' forever through the medium of his artwork


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Junoon

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

Characters will be OOC (Out of Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Thriller

**Summary: ** When love becomes deadly...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Chapter 7<p>

Asad walked through the front door of Khan Villa exhausted, sure it was around nine o'clock in the morning but Bhopal's scorching heat was upon them and on such a swelteringly hot day Asad wanted nothing more than to take a cooling nap with his arms wrapped around Zoya. His mother and Tanveer had accompanied him as he dropped Najma off at college and he had just dropped his mother and friend off at the market when the heat became unbearable for him. He walked straight towards Zoya's room, hoping to run the idea of a midday nap by her and he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him. Zoya was sitting on the floor, dressed in a pair of light blue denim jeans and a deep purple shirt. She was facing her wall and propped against the wall were the two paintings that Aman had sent her. Asad's heart stopped at the gorgeous woman captured on the canvas and he hardened slightly at the sight of Zoya in that little black dress perched provocatively on a New York bench. He turned his eyes to the second painting and he smiled sexily at the sight of Zoya in bridal attire, his mind teasing him by imagining himself removing each stitch of clothing off of her as they made passionate love. He stared at her as she admired her portraits but slowly realised that she was not looking at the painted image but the signed name at the bottom.

The crimson text _'Aman Talwar'_ mocked him as it captivated Zoya's attention and the green-eyed monster emerged as his love was lost in thought over another man. _'I'm not jealous of Aman...Aman should be jealous of ME! Zoya loves me, she told me...ok sure she loved Aman, but that's just it...she __**loved**__ him its over between them...but then why do I feel like Aman will be the one to take Zoya away from me?...'_

Asad stared at Zoya for a few more seconds, clearly she was so lost in thought that she had not noticed Asad's presence, he then moved up to her quietly, kissed the top of her head lovingly before exiting her room to take his much needed nap.

Zoya was oblivious to the entire exchange, the only thing holding her attention was the name signed at the bottom of the paintings. _'Aman...he's my best friend, I have no feelings towards him...well not anymore...but why do I lose control of myself around him...why is it that when I am with him I feel like he's the perfect one for me...it's like I become someone else entirely when I'm with him someone that I don't recognise...I would never kiss him like that...especially when I know that I love Asad...so why can't I stop myself when I'm around Aman, why does my body crave Aman whenever I'm alone with him? Something is seriously wrong with me...I definitely need help...'_ Zoya picked herself off the floor, grabbed her bag and new cellphone and dashed out the doorheading to the one place where she could clear her head and seek solace.

It was a quick walk to the Dargah and once she reached Zoya covered her head and entered the tranquil sanctuary. She offered her prayers then sat in solitude in one of the empty corners and let her mind wander, hoping that the Merciful Lord will provide her with the answers that she desperately needed. She stared at the devotees as they mingled about some praying, others reading holy scripts while some were busy giving out their charitable alms to the poor. Zoya closed her eyes, remembering the first time she came to the Dargah she had narrowly escaped from those goons and had wept bitterly at her fate. Then she had felt someone watching her, at first she felt uneasy but after a few seconds a sense of warmth had spread through her, a deep sense of belonging, of immeasurable _love_. Zoya had opened her eyes and it was as though she had time travelled to the past. She had watched herself, dressed in a red bridal lehnga crying, she stared at her broken self and turned her eyes away not standing the sight. It was then that she saw _him_...he was seated directly across from her dressed handsomely in a black Kurta with a white bandanna adorning his head as he sat transfixed at the girl crying before him. Zoya watched as Asad Ahmed Khan could not take his eyes of her past self and it was then that she got her answer from the Almighty. _'Thank you Allah Miyan...Thank You...My destiny, my love is Asad...and no one else...he is mine, and I am his...'_ Zoya blinked back her tears and the apparitions of herself and Asad had disappeared she smiled at the answer from the Lord, thanked the Almighty once more and then picked herself off the carpeted floor before going to make a donation to the establishment.

Once she had finished her task she exited the shrine, pulled off her headscarf, smoothed out her top and was about to climb down the stairs when a sharp pain rose from her ankle. She sat down immediately massaging her foot as the blinding pain had overcome her. Suddenly a pair of hands encompassed her foot and began massaging it gently, she looked up, she expected it to be Asad but her heart sank in disappointment when she locked eyes with Aman.

He was casually dressed in a red shirt, jeans and sneakers and was so preoccupied with massaging her injured foot that he didn't notice that she was staring at him

Aman: "It mustn't have healed properly since that accident...you shouldn't walk...you might make it worse..."

He immediately moved forward, wrapped his arms around her soft frame, lifted her off the stone steps and carried her, Bridal style, down towards a nearby bench. Many people had stopped to watch the handsome couple, some orthodox worshippers shook their heads in disappointment at such a display, some older couples smiled at the young lovers while the younger couples clapped and wolf whistled at the public display of affection.

One woman had turned to her husband and complained that he would never carry her, to which the man responded by lifting his wife and twirling her in a circle as she laughed gleefully. Another girl had turned to her fiancée and scolded him for not being as romantic as Aman to which he said _'Jaan maybe if you hurt your ankle more I'd get the chance to carry you...'_ but the cutest response to the display had to be that of a small boy, who was there with another small girl whom he had a crush on. He watched the little girl he had a crush on gush over how handsome Aman was and how lucky Zoya is to have her prince charming so he proclaimed _'I'm your prince charming' _and then he immediately tried to carry her like how Aman was carrying Zoya.

Zoya turned pink with embarrassment, as their display had gathered a great deal of attention, people were complimenting their pairing while others sighed at the 'romance' that they shared. She wanted to go up to them and tell them that Aman wasn't her boyfriend or fiancée and was just her friend. She wanted to tell them that her heart belonged only to Asad but the pain in her ankle was too great, so she just winced in pain and avoided Aman's gaze. Her eyes caught sight of his wrist where a white but slightly bloody bandage was haphazardly placed.

Aman: "Zoya are you okay? Must I drop you off home? Should I call a taxi?"

Zoya snapped out of her reverie then admired her friend's concern

'_He's hurt...I wonder what happened? Should I ask him? No...He never liked it when I asked him questions like that...he'll tell me if and when he's ready...'_

Zoya: "No Aman, thanks...I've got a few errands to run, so just set me down on that bench and I'll rest for a while before I head off..."

Aman: "Sure..."

He then carried her over to the nearby bench placed her gently on it and took the seat beside her. Zoya looked at him questioningly which he replied with a look that clearly said _'I'm not going anywhere until I know you're okay...'_

Zoya smiled at his concern and began trying to soothe the pain in her ankle. Aman began massaging her foot again as he initiated conversation

Aman: "So Zoya...what are your plans for this Thursday?"

Zoya: "Nothing really...why? What's on Thursday?"

Aman chuckled and said Zoya's most famous quote

Aman: "Allah Miyan! What's wrong with you Zoya Faarouqui? This Thursday happens to be the Holi festival...and it's the first time in years that I'll be celebrating it in India..."

Zoya face palmed in frustration, Holi was one of her favourite events. Aapi and Jeeju would invite friends and family over to their Hamptons beach house and everyone, Indian and non Indian would have a blast at the colourful festival. Zoya had invited Aman on more than one occasion and it became a tradition for them to spend Holi together.

Zoya: "Allah Miyan! I forgot...I've been so preoccupied with other things, Mr Khan's father's trial and looking for that Doll...Thank Allah we found it the other day and got Dost acquitted..."

Aman: "Zoya, I don't know who you're talking about...but I do know that I want to spend Holi with you...will you join me at the Holi party on Thursday?"

Zoya had no idea why she did it, but realised that the unknown force had overcome her once more as she blushed in acceptance. He smiled knowingly at her expression and kissed her cheek softly clouding her senses with his delicious scent her body tingling at the softness of his lips. He created some distance between them and stood up, walked towards the road and hailed a taxi. After a while one had finally pulled up and Aman had asked the driver to wait then he went back to the bench, picked Zoya up and carried her towards the car. After making sure she was comfortable in the backseat he waved goodbye to Zoya and walked off.

Zoya stared at his retreating back for some time and was only brought out of her daze when the driver addressed her

Driver: "Ma'am where to?"

Zoya blinked at him for a few seconds before giving him the address of Khan Villa. About halfway through her journey, her phone buzzed. She picked it up and smiled when the name

'Raabart'/Ayaan flashed across the screen. She answered the call immediately

Zoya: "Salaam Raabart...wazzup?"

Ayaan: "Salaam Mona Darling, are you busy?"  
>Zoya: "No...just on my way home? Why did something happen?"<br>Ayaan: "No...Not really...the thing is...I need your help with something..."

Zoya: "Go ahead Raabart, tell me what you need?"  
>Ayaan: "It's about Bhaijaan...I said some pretty nasty things to him and hurt his feelings I was wrong and now I want to apologise but I'm scared that he won't accept my apology...Any ideas?"<br>Zoya: "mmm...why don't you meet us at the Holi Party on Thursday...I'll bring Mr Khan to the party and you can apologise to him then, he won't refuse you in front of so many people...and that way we get to meet!"

Ayaan: "That's brilliant Mona! I can't wait to see you!"

Zoya: "Can't wait to see you to Raabart...Over and out."  
>Ayaan: "Over and out..."<p>

The call ended just as the driver stopped in front of the gates of Khan Villa. Zoya paid the man and sent him on his merry way. Her mind focused on the upcoming Holi festival, she had forgotten all about her plan to meet Aman since she was totally engrossed in trying to unite the two Ahmed Khan brothers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Junoon

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

Characters will be OOC (Out of Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Thriller

**Summary: ** When love becomes deadly...

**A/N: ** this story is (18+) for a reason

**This chapter contains scenes depicting acts of a sexual nature so reader discretion is advised. Once again the scene is marked off with a warning so feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Chapter 8<p>

Thursday drew closer and Zoya was not even close to getting Asad to agree to attend the Holi party. She had gotten Najma and Dilshad to agree and, because she was in the room when Zoya spoke to Najma, Tanveer had decided to tag along. Zoya sighed in frustration as Asad buried himself with work, citing important meetings and other business related excuses to avoid attending the party and on Wednesday evening, when the possibility of her plan failing was almost a reality, Zoya decided to take matters into her own hands to get Asad to attend the party by hook or crook. She waited until everyone had fallen asleep before she tip toed towards Asad's room. His light was on so she knew that he was awake, she adjusted her black nightwear so that it was now clinging to her sensually before she turned the handle of his room door, pushed it open and walked in.

Asad was typing furiously on his laptop but stopped the moment she entered. He stared at her intensely as his eyes became clouded with lust. He drank in her form and pushed his laptop aside, stood up and walked towards her like a man possessed. He trapped her between the strength of his arms and shut the door behind her as he trailed soft kisses against the creamy exposed flesh of her neck. Zoya moaned in pleasure and her knees gave way at the onslaught of her senses. She was about to crumble to the floor but Asad had picked her up in his strong arms and carried her towards his bed, his arousal straining against the confines of his pants and Zoya tortured him further by sensually grinding her hips against his, spurring him on. Once his lips captured hers, she immediately lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, positioning her core against his arousal; she ran her hands through his silken locks and deepened the kiss. Without warning he leant forward and they fell onto his bed, and Zoya moaned sensually as Asad began to rub his arousal against her clothed core. She broke the kiss and chuckled

Zoya: "Mr Khan what happened to your _Tehzeeb and Tameez_?"  
>Asad: "It disappeared the moment you walked in...God I love you Zoya..."<p>

Zoya kissed his eyelids sweetly and replied

Zoya: "I love you too Asad..."

Zoya smiled as she realised the position they were in _'He won't be able to say no now... If I ask him in this position...'_ She chuckled sexily and began grinding against him once more

Zoya: "Asad..."

He moaned and closed his eyes in pleasure at the sound of his name on her lips

Asad: "Mmmmh..."

Zoya: "Love...would you please do something for me..."

Asad: "Anything...anything you wish..."

Zoya: "Please come for the Holi party tomorrow...It would make me very happy..."

Asad was too far gone to care, he had already decided to give Zoya whatever she wanted even before she could ask for it. His senses were clouded with lust and her delectable scent and he knew that if he refused her then she would stop this steamy session immediately then avoid him for the next few days and the thought of Zoya tempting him mercilessly for the next few days was torture for Asad. He nodded in agreement, not fully knowing what Zoya's request was and said

Asad: "Sure...anything you want...anything..."

His voice trailed off as Zoya placed a small innocent kiss on his cheek. He only came to his senses when Zoya began detangling herself from him.

Asad's eyes snapped open and watched as Zoya squirmed beneath him

Asad: "Now just where do you think you're going Jaan?"

Zoya: "Asad..I have to go to bed..."

Asad: "Well you are technically _in_ bed..."

Zoya: "Yes...but _your_ bed...I need to sleep in my own bed tonight, Najma is in my room and if she wakes up and I'm not there then it'll be a problem..."

Asad: "Don't go...please stay a little longer..."

He pouted adorably and began running his hands under her shirt, his hands working magic against her skin, trying to seduce her into staying longer.

Zoya: "How about this Asad, you let me go now..."

Asad: "No..."

Zoya: "But Asad! We're not married yet! We can't do this..."

Asad: "I don't care...I want you..."

He began placing kisses against her now slightly exposed cleavage and Zoya began wondering what happened to her _Akdu_ Ahmed Khan.

Zoya pushed him off once she regained her senses, just as he was about to rip the garment off her and said.

Zoya: "Well if you like it so much Mr Khan...you better put a ring on it..."

He smiled like a goof, and loosened his grip on her, she used this to her advantage, rolled out from under him and got herself of his bed. She then placed a chaste kiss against his cheek and went to bed, leaving Asad with dreams of Zoya as his wife.

Zoya had woken up excited for the day, her plan was on track Asad was coming to the party and she couldn't wait to mess him with colour. She woke Najma up by rubbing colour all over her _Tamatar's_ face and Najma charged after Zoya, who cleverly ducked behind a laughing Dilshad. Once everyone got ready for the day, all looking adorable in various garments of white they had a quick breakfast and then left for the party. Zoya had texted Raabart and told him that they were on their way. A few seconds later her phone chimed.

**Already here...is the overly smart tiger with you as well? – Raabart**

Zoya quickly typed her response

**He is...don't screw this up now...we'll meet later- Mona**

She put her phone away and waited impatiently for them to arrive at their destination.

Once they had arrived, Najma and Zoya had got off the car and went to join the fun, Tanveer scoffed at their childishness while Asad and Dilshad laughed as Najma tried to mess Zoya. Dilshad went over to greet some friends and Asad was really glad that his mother dragged Tanveer with her, leaving him free to watch Zoya play around. Someone had thrown coloured water on Zoya causing her white outfit to cling to her sensually, the sight caused Asad to harden beneath his trousers, he remembered their encounter during the night and grabbed a fist full of colour and made his way towards Zoya. She saw him approaching and secretly grabbed a fist full of colour herself. Asad neared her and discreetly kissed her left cheek before smearing colour on her right cheek, she blushed but it was unnoticeable against the colour on her cheek. She then smeared Asad's cheek with colour and was about to capture his lips in hers when the beating of Drums pulled them out of their tender moment.

Asad and Zoya turned towards the sound and there stood a very colourful Ayaan, in all his messy haired glory, drumming away. Zoya placed her hands against Asad's shoulder and said

Zoya: "Asad...please forgive him..."

Asad had already forgiven Ayaan for what he had said, but because of Zoya he moved towards Ayaan, grabbed a fistful of colour and threw it on his brother's face before taking him in a big bear hug. Zoya wiped the tear that formed and was about to go up to them when Najma, who had brought re-enforcements in the forms of Nikhat, Nuzat and Humaira, ambushed her and pelted her with colour. The girls played happily as the brother's reconciled. Asad had then wandered off to find Dilshad while Najma, Nikhat, Humaira and Nuzat went to greet some college friends.

Even though it was extremely noisy Zoya still managed to hear the chime of her phone. Knowing that it was Raabart she answered it immediately

Zoya: "Raabart! Operation _Karan-Arjun_ was a huge success!"

Ayaan: "It's all because of you Mona! Bhaijaan would have never forgiven me if you hadn't gotten involved..."

Zoya: "That's not true Raabart...I can tell that he forgave you a while back...I just nudged him to publically acknowledge it...Now, enough about the plan...we're both here at the Holi party, lets meet up!"

Ayaan: "Great Idea Mona!"

Zoya: "Only one problem though...how am I going to recognise you?"  
>Zoya had not realised that she was walking towards Ayaan, and he didn't realise that his partner in crime was walking towards him. Both of them were so lost in their conversation that Zoya didn't notice the uneven ground and she tripped. Ayaan had seen a beautiful girl in distress and immediately caught her in his arms to prevent her from falling. Zoya looked up at Ayaan, her phone on the floor and said.<p>

Zoya: "Thank you"

Ayaan recognised the voice immediately and exclaimed

Ayaan: "MONA!"

Hearing her code name from the stranger whose arms had caused Zoya to squeal with delight

Zoya: "RAABART!"  
>They embraced happily, at finally meeting each other and were about to chat when Ayaan felt someone's harsh grip on his shoulder which pulled him away from Zoya.<p>

Zoya saw Aman, holding onto Ayaan's shoulder and felt it as Aman pulled Ayaan away from her. Aman then wrapped his arms around her protectively and kissed the top of her head

Aman: "Zoya...are you okay? Are you hurt? Is this guy bothering you?"  
>Ayaan: "So you're Zoya? THE Zoya...the one who beat up those boys in college for Najma is living with MY Bhaijaan? Now I have to see your face..."<p>

Aman had totally ignored Ayaan and was using his hanky to gently wipe some of the colour from Zoya's face, revealing her identity to Ayaan.

Ayaan's jaw dropped instantly as Zoya's face was revealed. He remembered all the times Zoya got him into trouble

Ayaan: "YOU! I can't believe it's YOU!"

Ayaan lunges forward to attack Zoya but Aman body blocked him and grabbed him by his collar

Aman menacingly addressed Ayaan

Aman: "Don't...you...dare..."

Asad had seen his baby brother about to get beaten up and rushed over, it was only when he got closer did he see Zoya and then he realised who was the man that was about to punch Ayaan.

Asad called out to them, effectively diffusing the tension

Asad: "Aman! Let my brother go"

Aman reluctantly obliged after Zoya placed a hand on his shoulder. Aman lowered his hand but kept glaring at Ayaan

Ayaan turned to Asad and spoke

Ayaan: "Bhaijaan! This girl is staying with you! She's a number one trouble magnet! She got me beaten up twice! I won't spare her..."

Ayaan moved forward but stopped when he saw the angry glare in Aman's eyes. He then turned to his Bhaijaan for help but was taken a back at his brother's stance. Asad seemed hurt, angry and jealous and his eyes were not on Ayaan but on Zoya, who cowered behind Aman. Aman ignored Ayaan and the turned to Zoya, cupping her face in his palms as he checked her over for any injuries causing Asad to ball his fists in jealous anger. Zoya locked eyes with Asad and smiled at him reassuringly, and that was enough to break his jealous rage. Ayaan, however, was about to launch another attack when someone called out to him

Humaira: "Ayaan!"

Humaira had seen Ayaan about to get beaten up and rushed over to him to see if he was okay. Once she was close enough, she politely greeted Asad and waited for someone to introduce the two other people. The air was thick with tension and Zoya decided to break the ice, she moved out from behind Aman, reached out her hand and spoke to Humaira.

Zoya: "It's nice to see you again Humaira...Hi, I'm Zoya..."

Humaira: "Again? I've never met you before..."

Zoya: "Oh yes you did...that day, at the fashion show...I was wearing a Burka..."

Humaira squealed in delight and took Zoya into a friendly hug

Humaira: "Thank you Thank you Thank you! If it wasn't for you I would have never walked the ramp that day!"

Asad, Ayaan and Aman stared confused at the exchange before them and Aman was about to introduce himself when Ayaan's phone chimed. He then quickly read the text message that he had just received and called out to Humaira

Ayaan: "Humaira Begum, we have to go now..."

Humaira reluctantly let go of Zoya and followed Ayaan. Once enough distance was created between them Humaira spoke to Ayaan

Humaira: "Ayaan why was that guy going to hit you?"  
>Ayaan: "I had stumbled into Zoya and he thought I had hurt her...I don't like him though...something about him creeps me out..."<p>

They quickly found Nikhat and Nuzat and they left the party. Zoya Asad and Aman watched their departing figures and Suddenly Asad realised that it was a bad idea to leave Zoya alone with Aman. He then clasped his hand firmly around Zoya's and spoke

Asad: "Come on Zoya...it's time to leave..."

He began dragging Zoya away towards Dilshad, Tanveer and Najma who were waiting by the car but Aman caught Zoya's other hand causing Zoya to turn and face Aman.

Aman: "Don't leave, Not yet...I'll drop you off..."

Zoya could feel Asad's grip on her tighten but she could also feel herself losing control over her body. Her body fought to go to Aman while her mind fought to go to Asad and this tug-of-war between her body and heart caused her to feel light headed. _'Go with Asad...Go with Asad...Go with Asad...'_ was the mantra that was playing on loop in her mind and slowly she felt the external force's hold over her loosen. Once she felt in control again she spoke

Zoya: "I'm sorry Aman...I'm kinda feeling tired...Lets catch up some other time?"  
>She removed her hand from Aman's grip and then dutifully followed Asad towards their car. Once they had reached the others, Zoya turned around and gave Aman a polite wave before climbing into the car and leaving the venue.<p>

Zoya kept her eyes glued on Asad throughout the journey home. His clenched jaw, fiery eyes and stiff stance had caught the attention of his mother, sister and friend but only Zoya had known the real reason for his anger. Most had assumed that Asad was furious because Aman had threatened Ayaan but truthfully Asad couldn't care less about Ayaan since his entire focus had been on Zoya buried deep in Aman's embrace. Zoya's reassuring smile had not only reaffirmed her love for him but it simultaneously increased his anger towards Aman.  
><em>'Something about him makes me uneasy...I feel as though Aman will be the one to take Zoya away from me... Ya Allah, I just found love...I just found my way to Zoya please don't take her away from me...'<em>  
>He was pulled from his thought when they crossed the gate of Khan Villa. Once the vehicle was stationary Zoya had given him a small smile before rushing out of the car with Najma Hot on her heels. Dilshad laughed at their childishness while Tanveer scowled angrily she clearly was annoyed since all of Asad's attention was on Zoya that and no one else seemed to care about her... Everyone was too preoccupied with Zoya to even bother about her. She glared at Zoya angrily as she ran away from Najma who was brandishing a fistful of colour as she ran behind Zoya, eventually Zoya got tired so she stopped, let Najma pelt her with colour just to get it over with so she could go and clean up. Zoya and Najma retreated into their now shred bedroom while Dilshad was accompanied by Tanveer in the kitchen. Asad excused himself to make a business related call in the garden but that was just an excuse to see Zoya drying her hair through her window<p>

Asad had waited for a few seconds outside the window before he caught sight of Zoya, clad in a fresh change of clothes towel drying her just washed hair. He tapped the window gently to grab her attention and the moment she locked eyes with him, he waved adorably beckoning her to the window. In a few short seconds she was by the window, opening it so she could talk to him.  
>Zoya: "Asad! Najma's almost done in the bathroom she'll be out any moment!"<br>Asad: "So? Let her see us..."  
>Asad had leaned into the window and wrapped his arms around Zoya's waist bringing her closer to him, he placed gentle kisses on the nape of her neck causing her to stifle her moans of pleasure.<br>He pulled her closer towards him, lifting her up and carrying her out of her room thus eliminating the barrier created by the open window. Once her feet had touched the earthy ground of the garden she captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He began massaging her lower back while she traced the contours of his muscles through his shirt. She was about to slip her hand under his shirt and feel his chiselled body with her fingers and Asad eagerly awaited the feeling of Zoya's cool fingertips against his burning skin. His body yearned for her but he would have to wait a little longer because their sensual moment was interrupted by Najma's voice.  
>Najma: "Zoya! Zoya! Could you bring me a towel please?"<br>Zoya looked deep into Asad's eyes and smiled  
>Zoya: "Told you Najma was here..."<p>

Asad just pulled her closer and was about to place a kiss on her lips when Najma called again. Zoya playfully smacked Asad's chest, the placed a small kiss on his cheek before she climbed back into her room and headed to give Najma the forgotten towel.  
>Asad had smiled watching the seductive movement of Zoya's hips as her retreating figure moved to tend to Najma Zoya turned around one last time shot him a playful look of admonishment and waited for him to leave before she opened the door a crack and gave the towel in her hand to Najma.<br>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Najma had kept her awake for most of the night talking about movies, books n generally gossiping about life. It was around midnight when Najma got up and stretched getting ready to leave  
>Zoya: "where are you off to? I thought we're rooming together tonight?"<br>Najma: "Sorry Zoya I've got to study tomorrow and if I stay with you tonight then I won't be able to wake up early tomorrow..."  
>Zoya: "So where are you going to sleep?"<br>Najma: "In Ammi's room... all my notes are there anyway..."  
>Zoya: "You're such a let-down <em>Tamatar<em>... anyway goodnight..."  
>Najma: "Good night."<p>

Najma left and Zoya had immediately felt the chill of loneliness. The rest of Khan Villa was asleep and Zoya didn't know why but she was suddenly afraid of the now eerie silence. She felt a pair of eyes on her, watching her every move and her heartbeat accelerated. She began to panic, her mind reeling from the feeling of being watched while her eyes frantically scanned her surroundings for the intruder. She was starting to think that she was losing her mind when she finally located the mysterious eyes that were watching her.

There they were, peeking out from behind her cupboard; the eyes painted on the portraits Aman had sent were clearly visible. Zoya face-palmed then chuckled softly to herself '_you scare easily Faarouqui... Some brave girl you are! Afraid of a painting... Come on now!'_  
>Zoya went over and picked up both portraits pulled them out from behind her cupboard and placed them against the wall<p>

Having done one Art related course for a semester and being the only one privileged enough to watch the talented Aman Talwar at work, Zoya's _artist's eye_, although a little rusty, had began scrutinising the uses of colour, the elegance of the lines and the contrast of the light- dark hues on the canvas,

'_Aman is truly talented...Art is his passion...I remember all those walks through the Halls of the Met, he used to spend hours just staring at that Keifer on the second floor...I think he had an agreement with one of those guards to bring him food every so often...'_

Zoya chuckled to herself as she gently caressed the canvas admiring the skill of her best friend. _'He had captured me beautifully...its so life like... as though it'll get up and walk off the canvas...'_

Zoya began scrutinising every aspect of the Artwork, looking for some imperfection and was saddened when she came up short. She was about to put the pieces back in their hiding place when something had caught her eye. It was a name, printed in the most brilliant scarlet red that Zoya had ever seen. The shade of the colour was captivating... hypnotic even, and Zoya marvelled as it's brilliant sheen for a few more seconds before gently placing the canvas' against the wall and snuggling into her bed for a much needed rest.

Her sleep laced eyes had fallen victim to her body's craving for rest, the darkness of unconsciousness had engulfed her and for some time her mind had created irregular images and other unexplainable things that one cannot fathom when awake.

_She was walking down a long dark corridor lined with various doors in all shapes and sizes each one painted a crimson red on either side of the corridor, each door leading to the vast unknown. Her feet moved of their own accord as though knowing her destination she picked a door and turned the handle only to be greeted by darkness. She must have floated through time and space momentarily since her senses had returned as quickly as she had lost them. Her sight, voice had not returned but the senses of smell, hearing and touch had. She recognised the scent of roses in the air, and the feeling of warmth from a source of heat, she felt the softness of a fur rug beneath her and suddenly she realised that her bare skin was making contact with the rug. _

**(****Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised****)**

_A small chill in the air had emphasised her lack of clothing and she had began to silently panic. Her vision still dark and voice not yet returned Zoya began to wonder exactly where her mind had taken her. She was starting to hyper ventilate when she felt it...a cool brush of fingertips that had this odd power of calming her down. The fingers had begun massaging her inner thighs sensually and she badly needed to moan in pleasure but was prevented from doing so because of her lack of voice. The fingers became bolder and once at her upper thighs they had increased pressure ever so slightly. She felt a moist finger part her wet folds at the juncture between her legs and insert itself into her core moving in a gentle 'to-and-fro' movement to create a tempo that drove her crazy. She was wet, ready and eager for release but the sensual torture was to last a little while longer when another finger was added into the sexual frenzy. She had not realised when her vocal cords had unfrozen but only became aware of the fact when she had heard her own deep moans of pleasure. She ground against the talented fingers eagerly trying to find her release but clearly someone had wanted to take their time. The fingers were removed after having done their job of preparing her for what's to come and Zoya had expected to be filled completely so she was puzzled when the feeling of wetness had began to stimulate her once more. She felt the softness of a neatly trimmed beard on her inner thighs as her core received a tongue lashing. Her body began to convulse in pleasure as she found her first release. With it came the return of her sight, she stared at the room's pristine white ceiling for a while as her sexual partner continued his oral assault on her core and finally once she had ridden out her orgasm did she look down to see the man who had given her such pleasure. _

_Mentally she was shocked to see Aman between her legs, smiling proudly and punch-drunk on her nectar, but her body however other ideas had. Once again her body moved of its own accord, her right hand sexily beckoning Aman to move closer to her. He crawled up her body sensually, stopping to kiss the scar on her right arm while placing his hard member at her now moist entrance, she placed soft kisses on his shoulder blade, her legs wrapped around his waist while her hands ran up and down the taut flesh of his back her nails digging into his skin as he slowly entered her...completing her on the floor of this unknown room next to the golden roar of the majestic fireplace_

_She felt a surge of pleasure as her body became invaded by his rock hard member and she moaned in pleasure as her body adjusted to accommodate his great size._

_Zoya: "God! Aman...Yesss...Just like that..."_

_He began moving faster, increasing his tempo, driving her over the edge but just before she could find her release he had slowed down taunting her and making her beg for her satisfaction. She didn't realise when they were flipped over but she immediately placed her hands on his muscular chest to steady herself as she began riding him to their combined release. _

**(****End of Mature content****)**

_She collapsed on top of him, exhausted yet completely satisfied. They were still joined in the most intimate of ways as she inhaled his deep manly scent and placed light kisses on his chest causing him to moan at the soft touch of her lips. She was about to initiate the second round of their passionate love making when she felt another arm wrap itself around her waist and lift her off of Aman, her body outraged by the lack of completeness. She turned to face the person who had moved her and gasped when she locked eyes with Asad. His hurt and pain filled eyes was enough to snap her out of her lust filled haze, she felt dirty and cheap because she 'betrayed' her beloved She was about to open her mouth and apologise but once again her voice had been taken from her. She silently stood in horror as Aman had picked himself up and grabbed a hot poker from the roaring fire. She had screamed but no sound had rose from her when Aman had lunged the blistering hot poker into Asad's chest. The hot rod had pierced her beloved's flesh and had skewered his heart. Darkness clouded her vision once more as her life fell apart around her..._

Zoya: "NO!"

Her eyes snapped open as she screamed and it took her a few seconds to recognise her surroundings. It was her bedroom in Khan Villa and there was no Aman or lifeless and bloody Asad anywhere. She was trembling with fear and soaked in perspiration her mind traumatising her with images of Asad's cold, lifeless and bloody corpse. She drew her knees against her chest and began rocking herself back and forth in an attempt to calm herself down but it wasn't working. She knew that the only way to calm herself down was the reassurance that 'it was just a nightmare' and that 'Asad was fine'.

Her scream was not loud enough to wake up the entire household but since Asad's room was directly opposite Zoya's he had heard her desperate and pained scream, leapt out of bed and rushed towards her room. He pushed open the door and his heart broke at the sight that greeted him. Zoya was seated on her bed, with her knees drawn up against her chest rocking herself back and forth trying to calm herself down. He quickly moved up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She fought his embrace for a few seconds but once she realised who he was, she launched herself into his arms and cried. He placed soft kisses in on her head and starting rubbing the small of her back in a soothing motion, hoping that would calm her down and his tensed heart eased up when her sobbing and trembling had subsided. Without warning she pushed herself off of him and dried her tears

Asad looked at her quizzically and she blurted out

Zoya: "Something's wrong..."

Asad stared at her and was about to question her statement when she continued

Zoya: "Something is wrong...I'm wrong...This is wrong..."

Asad: "Zoya that's ridic-"

Zoya: "No Asad its not ridiculous...I know it...I can feel it in my bones...I know that if we continue this relationship, then it'll be the cause of your death...and I won't be able to live with myself if something happened to you...this can't go on...you might...b-b-b-because of me...I c-c-c-couldn't bear it...I-I Love y-you...p-p-please...f-for your o-own g-g-good..."

Asad had stared at her completely dumbfounded, he was about to openly question her reasoning when he saw it..._fear_ a deep seated fear was present in Zoya's eyes and it was not for herself but for him. His heart warmed at the concern but his mind and body wanted them to be together.

Asad: "Zoya..."

Zoya: "No Asad...Please...please leave..."

And so with a heavy heart he retreated, wondering what could have scared Zoya this much and why she would take such a decision but his mind had been clear on one thing..._ 'this is all Aman's doing...'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Junoon

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

Characters will be OOC (Out of Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Thriller

**Summary: ** When love becomes deadly...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Chapter 9<p>

When night had ceased at the new day dawned had escaped Asad entirely. He was so preoccupied with the enigma that was Zoya Faarouqui that he had forgotten about his early meeting. It was only when his Ammi entered his room and called out to him a few times did he remember that he had to leave early. He had gotten ready to face the day, dressed handsomely in a grey three piece suit he made his way to the breakfast table. He was disappointed when he had seen everyone except Zoya; Najma was trying to cram in a few more seconds of studying before her breakfast was ready while Dilshad and Tanveer were busy preparing breakfast. Asad's expression turned sour when he caught sight of Tanveer preparing his breakfast _'She doesn't make it like Zoya...I like the way Zoya makes my breakfast...Should I ask them where Zoya is? No...That'll be too weird for them...they don't know how close Zoya and I had become they might ask difficult questions that I am unable to answer without Zoya by my side...'_

Asad had mechanically taken his seat and at his breakfast in silence all the while fighting the urge to gaze upon her closed room door. He knew that if he looked at the door even once Najma and Dilshad will tease him mercilessly about it, so he kept his eyes glued on nothing in particular and went through his daily morning routine. Tanveer had her eyes fixed on Asad _'everyday he smiles and thanks Zoya for making his breakfast and now he's completely ignoring me? Where's my smile? Why doesn't he notice me anymore?'_

Tanveer: "Jammy..."

Asad had stood up abruptly, wiped his hands, grabbed his keys coat and laptop bag and headed out, completely ignoring his childhood friend completely, his mind focused on one person..._Zoya_

He was driving towards his office building, lost deep in thought about one being..._Zoya_.

'_Why did she push me away? What did she dream about? Why does she think that being around her will hurt me? She's in some sort of trouble...I know it! But why is she doing this? Why does she feel this need to protect me from herself?'_

Asad had spotted the Dome of the nearby Dargah and made a detour...It was as though God Himself was guiding Asad, giving him the weapons to fight the war for Zoya's heart. Once he had parked his car, he got off tied a white bandanna on his head and went inside. He spoke to the Maulvi for a few seconds, made a donation to the institution then took his seat in the Holy Shrine, the same seat he had taken when he laid eyes on her for the first time. His mind dazzled him with the image of a weeping Zoya in her bridal finery seated before him and he stared mesmerised at the figment of his imagination. Once he snapped out of his thoughts he raised his hands in prayer

'_Ya Allah...please help me...please help her...help Zoya, protect her...I don't know why but I know that she is in danger...I have just found love, I have just found my Zoya...please don't take her away from me...please give me the strength to protect her...I can't live without her...'_

Asad had finished his prayer and wiped the small tear that trickled down his cheek. He then silently got up and walked towards the exit. He reached his car and just as he was about to uncover his head he felt a tug in his right arm. The Lord was on his side and had presented him with the first step to protect his love.

Asad turned slightly so he could see the person who stopped him and he was mildly surprised when he locked eyes with one of the many _Sufis_ (or mystics more commonly known as Sages) glad in the green Kurta that was synonymous with these folk. The man had a kind look about him but there was a sense of urgency in his eyes, which prompted Asad to listen to the man and not simply brush him off

Sage: "Beta, the girl who lives with you needs to be protected..."

Asad looked at him astonished and blurted out

Asad: "Excuse me?"

Sage: "The girl who wears jeans and enjoys poetry, the one from New York who has a smile that can light up a room and wherever she goes Happiness follows..."

Asad: "Zoya?"

Sage: "Jee...Zoya..."

Asad: "What's wrong? Who is endangering her?"

Sage: "Death...Death is walking in her shadow, following her footsteps. Death looms over her head Beta... She has been your shield from the Darkness Beta; it's time for you to become hers..."

Asad: "But how can I help her? How can I protect her?"

The Sage looked deep into Asad's eyes and recognised the immense love the young man had for Zoya; he placed his right hand atop of Asad's head and blessed him before digging into the small bag he carried and pulled out a small silver locket which was attached to a black thread. Asad stared at the Taweez as the Sage placed it in his hands

Sage: "You protect her with this Beta...this and your love for her will save her from any evil...Tie this Taweez on her right arm, over the burnt skin which bears testament to her mother's final moments and make sure it is never removed..."

Asad stared at him in shock, _'Zoya's right arm is burnt? I have lived with her for so many months and I've never seen her arms uncovered so how does he know about this? And those burns bear testament to her mother? How does he know all this? Can this Taweez really protect Zoya?'_

The Sage had watched a pensive Asad for a few more seconds before he spoke once more

Sage: "Asad Ahmed Khan, your future lies in her hands...you are the only one who can save Zoya from the darkness... your happiness and your family's happiness is tied to her. Fight for her Beta, protect her...protect you wife from the darkness as she has done for you since she entered your life..."

Asad: "Wife? Zoya is-"

Sage: "Nikaah will protect her Beta...The bond which Allah Himself will protect...Nikaah will save her from this Evil that has its eyes on her..."

He then blessed Asad once more and he departed leaving Asad standing beside his car with the Taweez clutched in his right hand. He pulled the bandanna off his head, unlocked his car, wrenched open the door and headed off, not in the direction of his original destination but back to the beginning of his journey. He could not focus on his work since he needed to be with _her_...he needed to see his Zoya so he broke every traffic law in history in his rush to get back to her, back to Khan Villa.

He parked his car in haste and rushed towards his front door, pushing it open and running into his well built home. It was silent, eerie...cold as though it was devoid of all light or happiness..._ 'Just like before Zoya entered our lives...'_

The still air reeked of something sinister and Asad could not quell the fear in his heart, his eyes began frantically searching for _her_ but with no luck

Asad: "Ammi...Ammi! AMMI!"

He began calling out for his mother hoping that she would be able to tell him where his beloved was and his heart stopped when his darling mother exited Zoya's room, a tray laden with a bowl of water and some medicines in hand. Asad rushed over to her, the sage's words haunting his every step. Lines of worry had wrinkled Dilshad Ahmed Khan's elegant face and Asad knew that something was seriously wrong

Asad: "Ammi...what's wrong? Is Zoya-?"  
>Dilshad: "I don't know Asad...Zoya didn't come for breakfast this morning and I got worried about her so I went to check on her...A-Asad...Asad I called out to her and she didn't respond, I tried waking her and nothing...I felt her forehead and could feel my skin burn against hers...it felt like I placed my hand against a hot stove...it's unnatural...I called a doctor and was about to have her hospitalised when he-..."<p>

Asad didn't wait for the rest of the sentence his mind clouded with the words of the sage

"_Death...Death is walking in her shadow, following her footsteps. Death looms over her head Beta... She has been your shield from the Darkness Beta; it's time for you to become hers..."_

"_...you are the only one who can save Zoya from __the darkness... your happiness and your family's happiness is tied to her. Fight for her Beta, protect her..."_

With the sage's words echoing in his head, his heart rate increased as fear coursed through his veins, he charged into Zoya's room eyes desperate to see her to make sure that she was alive and he was livid at the sight that greeted him.

There, sitting on Zoya's beside chair, was a very concerned Aman, a cold compress in his hands which he applied to Zoya's forehead hoping that her fever will break. He stopped fussing over Zoya when he felt Asad's angry glare on him. Aman turned to face Asad and was about to speak when Asad moved closer to him, grabbed him by his upper arm and began dragging him out of the room and away from Zoya

Asad: "Get out... You're not needed here at all...I can take care of Zoya...she was better off without _you_..."

Aman scoffed at Asad's words and pushed Asad off of him, wrenching his arm free from Asad's vice like grip

Aman: "No Asad...she was better off without _you_...I saw how much you care for her, you ran past her that day on the accident site...she was only on that bus because of you and you could not even save her! She watched you rush past her towards Tanveer...you totally ignored her Asad! You always put her in danger, then you feel guilty and try to be her Hero...you're No hero...you just clean up your own mess..."

Asad: "Aman-"

Asad's voice was now a menacing growl

Aman: "The truth hurts doesn't it? But face it Asad...whether it was Akram, Mangalpur, the slap in the hospital of the bus accident...it has always been _you_ who has hurt Zoya...you are the reason she's in danger all the time so how on earth could you be the one to protect her?"

Aman watched as his words took the desired effect on Asad, Asad began to doubt himself and his ability to protect Zoya _'Aman is right...I have always put Zoya in danger...how can I be her saviour?'_

Asad was falling into Aman's well laid trap and Aman smirked as defeat crept up on Asad's face.

"_Asad Ahmed Khan, your future lies in her hands...you are the only one who can save Zoya from __the darkness..."_

The sage's voice had once again echoed through his head, his words drowning out Aman's restoring hope within Asad

"_...__your love for her will save her from any evil..."_

The words rang through his head banishing all sort of doubt from Asad's being removing him from Aman's clutches. With this newfound faith in both himself and his love, Asad grabbed Aman by the collar, balled up his fists and was about to punch the man before him had his mother not entered at that very moment

Dilshad: "ASAD! What are you doing?"

Asad glared angrily at Aman for a few more seconds before he let go of Aman's collar and growled at him, Aman took it as his cue to leave so he gave Dilshad a small smile before kissing an unconscious Zoya on the forehead, earning him another angry growl form Asad, before he made his way out of the room.

When Aman had turned to leave something had caught Asad's eye, a blood stained bandage tied around Aman's left wrist. _'He's still injured? I remember his wrist was bandaged on Holi as well... '_

Asad was staring at Aman's retreating back for some time and the moment he heard the front door click closed he knew that Aman had left. He was about to rush to Zoya's bedside and take Aman's now vacant spot when something had caught his eye...it was those portraits of Zoya poorly hidden behind her cupboard. Asad pulled them out and Dilshad stood behind him puzzled at his behaviour.

Dilshad: "Asad? What's going on?"

Asad stared at the paintings for a few moments, the first one where Zoya was provocatively dressed in Black had caused him to harden beneath his trousers and the second where Zoya was dressed in Bridal red had made him fantasise about Zoya writhing in pleasure beneath him...but one thing on both portraits caught his eye, it was the artist's name or more accurately the colour it was signed in

Asad: "Ammi...look at this..."

He turned and beckoned Dilshad forward so she could have a better view but clearly his epiphany eluded his mother.

Dilshad: "Asad...Zoya looks beautiful in both these portraits..."

Asad: "Not that Ammi...look at the artist's name..."

Dilshad: "Asad we know Aman painted them..."

Dilshad had said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world

Asad: "No Ammi...look at the colour of the text...its red..."

Dilshad leaned in an took a closer look before she blurted out

Dilshad: "Blood Red..."

Asad: "Do you think Aman used..."

Dilshad: "Don't be ridiculous Asad! Aman doesn't seem like the kind to sign his name in Blood..."

Asad: "Then explain the bandage on his wrist? His wrist has been bandaged since Holi..."  
>Dilshad: "No Asad...He got hurt trying to help me this morning, he was helping me in the kitchen when the knife fell and he tried to catch it... He didn't cut himself...I saw that knife pierce his skin...I wrapped that bandage myself..."<p>

Asad: "But Ammi...I don't know why...but I think that's blood on the canvas..."

Dilshad: "It must be the colour of the paint he used, maybe it got darker when it mixed with the other colours? I don't know Asad! Right now Zoya is sick and we should be worrying about her and not about your stupid feud with Aman..."

Asad could not shake the feeling though...something about those beautiful portraits made him uneasy and now he discovered the source of his uneasiness..._ 'Its blood...I know it is...'_

Asad only got out of his trance when his mother nudged him, he smiled at his mother and moved towards Zoya. He placed a kiss on her forehead and nearly flinched in pain from the heat radiating off her skin. _'Ammi was right...it is unnatural..."_

He then removed the Taweez from his coat's breast pocket and began tying it around Zoya's arm. Once he secured the Taweez Asad had brushed the hair off of Zoya's face and when he touched her skin once more he felt the change from and abnormally high fever to a high fever..._ 'The Taweez is working...once I tied it her fever dropped...maybe it needs to stay on longer for the fever to subside completely? Either way...I'll make sure Zoya never takes that Taweez off.'  
><em> He kissed her forehead once more and straightened up, his Ammi took Zoya's temperature again and was amazed at the significant drop, and she thanked the Almighty. Both mother and son had left the room afterwards reassured that Zoya was going to make a full recovery.

Night had fallen and the residents of Khan Villa were lost in the deepest of slumbers, but Asad had tossed and turned restlessly in his sleep, his mind keeping him prisoner in his nightmares

_The white halls of Khan Villa were filled with people, all dressed in white, tears streaming down their faces. Some were reciting Holy Verses of the Quran while others were consoling each other. He spotted his brother Ayaan consoling Humaira and then his sisters Nikhat and Nuzat holding Najma and wiping her tears. The last sight he had seen puzzled him to no end, His mother was inconsolable in the arms of his Grandmother both were crying, seated on the floor next to a shrouded body. For a second Asad had thought that he was standing in his own funeral but the thought immediately left him when his mother broke away from his grandmother's embrace and rushed towards him. She hugged him with all her might, completely breaking down in his arms_

_Dilshad: "Asad...Beta...tell her to come back...she'll listen to you...tell her to come back, she promised that she'll stay here with us...so tell her to come back..."_

_Asad stared at the shrouded body and his heart rate accelerated __**'no...it can't be...Ya Allah! Please No!'**__Asad began consoling himself __**'it's not Zoya's body...it can't be Zoya...'**__ while his eyes searched the room for his adorable musibat. When he couldn't see her he began to panic. It didn't help matters when he stared at the door and in walked a very distraught Zeenat and Anwar Faarouqui. Zeenat pushed past everyone and dropped to her knees by the body, she held it and started to weep bitterly. While Zeenat had held the body, Anwar had tried to pry her off of it so they could perform the last rights for the deceased, While removing Zeenat, the cloth covering the face was removed, leaving Zoya Faarouqui's angelic face uncovered._

_Asad: "NO!"_

_Asad rushed over to the body and was about to hold it in his arms and cry when he felt something start to drag him away. The mourners had gathered to perform the Janazah Salaah (or final prayers for the deceased) while Asad was being dragged away from the congregation, he watched helplessly as the face of his beloved was recovered, then the bier lifted up by the pallbearers which consisted of his father Rashid Ahmed Khan, his brother Ayaan, Anwar Faarouqui and finally Gaffoor Ahmed Siddiqui. They carried the bier out of the household and Asad, through the window, had seen them lay the body in the freshly dug grave at Aman's feet. Aman then turned to face Asad and smirked evilly at him as the men buried Zoya's body_

Asad jerked awakehe was about to rush outside and start digging around for Zoya, the feeling of prying her out of the earth was not unfamiliar to him since she was buried alive in Mangalpur because of him. He dabbed some water on his face to calm himself down and when that didn't work, he got off his bed and rushed into Zoya's room.

The sight of her sleeping peacefully calmed him immediately. He walked slowly towards her, unable to take his eyes off of her and knelt by her bedside. He took her warm hand in his and kissed it gently before resting his head against the edge of the bed, her hand still firmly grasped by his, as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

She felt a small tug on her right hand as she tried to move it, someone's fingers where laced with hers and her eyes opened to discover who had held her hand throughout the entire night. She smiled sweetly when she caught sight of Asad resting peacefully by her bedside, his face against their entwined hands. Zoya lifted her left hand and caressed his hair lovingly and spoke softly

Zoya: "Mr Khan..."

He did not stir, so she tried again this time a little louder

Zoya: "Mr Khan..."

Again nothing, she got worried and was about to check if he was breathing but the rise and fall of his chest demolished her fears. She then ran used her free hand to caress his face and he stirred at her touch when she said his name breathily

Zoya: "Asad..."

The sound of his name leaving her lips was all that was needed to wake him. He smiled at her lovingly although still drowsy it took him a few seconds to gather himself. He stood up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and smoothed out his white Kurta before leaning forward to check her temperature. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief when his fingers brushed against her cooled skin

Asad: "Thank Allah your fever broke... I was so worried about you...I thought that I lost you again...like in Mangal-"

Zoya had finished the sentence for him

Zoya: "-Like in Mangalpur...Asad you can't keep blaming yourself for that..."

Asad: "It was my fault!...I didn't listen to you!...I never listen to you! Aman is right I only save you from danger because I put you in danger in the first place...the whole Akram fiasco, Mangalpur and now the Bus accident...you wouldn't have been in danger if I didn't put you there in the first place!"

Zoya: "But Asad you still save me when I'm in trouble...you stand by me and you're there when I need you to be..."

Asad: "No Zoya, I'm not always there...I wasn't there with you at the Accident site...I didn't save you then..."

Zoya: "Asad..."

Asad then stared at the Taweez tied around her right arm and said

Asad: "But now this Taweez will protect you, if I'm ever late or not around...it will protect you...don't take it off...Promise me that you won't take it off..."

He looked at Zoya desperately, his eyes pleading with her to keep the Taweez on her person at all times, She took his hands in hers and said

Zoya: "I won't take it off...I promise..."

Asad then kissed the back of her hands and left to get ready before his Ammi or Najma woke up since he didn't want to explain to them why he was in Zoya's room at this early hour.

He was saved in the nick of time, he was crossing the kitchen when his mother had just gotten off the last stair and had seen him

Asad: "Ammi why are you up this early?"

Dilshad: "I wanted to check on Zoya...or at least wake her up so she can eat something...she hasn't eaten since yesterday..."

Asad looked at Zoya's room then at his mother, the Sage's words began echoing in his head once more

"_Nikaah will protect her Beta...The bond which Allah Himself will protect...Nikaah will save her from this Evil that has its eyes on her..."_

"_...protect her...protect you wife from the darkness as she has done for you since she entered your life..."_

Asad: "Ammi..."

Dilshad: "Jee Asad..."

Dilshad could see the hesitance and shyness in her strict and powerful son's eyes and smiled she decided not to rush him to speak his mind but to gently coax it out of him

Dilshad: "What's the matter Asad?"

Asad: "Ammi I want you to call Zeenat Aapi and Anwar Jeeju..."

Dilshad: "Asad I don't want to worry them..I'm sure Zoya will be fine in a couple of days..."

Asad: "Ammi...I...I want...Zoya is...You said..."

Dilshad stared at her son as he struggled to express himself

'_What is Asad trying to tell me? And why is he talking about Zoya? Why does he wants me to call Anwar and Zeenat?...Allah Miyan! What's wrong with me?'_ She chuckled silently to herself as she quoted Zoya's famous line _'Does Asad want me to send a proposal for Zoya? Ya Allah please let it be true! I'll be soo happy if Zoya becomes my daughter in law!"_

So deciding to let Asad broach the topic, Dilshad simply sat back and waited for her son to express his heart's desire

Dilshad: "Asad, what did I say?"  
>Asad: "Ammi...marriage...You said that I should get married one day..."<br>Dilshad: "OH Asad you are one hundred percent correct!"

Asad stared at her puzzled

Asad: "I am?"  
>Dilshad: "Yes you are! When you get married we'll have to invite Anwar and Zeenat!..."<p>

Asad: "No Ammi...I meant..."  
>Dilshad smirked at her son's dilemma and decided to put him out of his misery<p>

Dilshad: "After all Zoya will need someone from her maternal home to perform all the rituals..."

Asad stared at his mother for a few seconds before pulling her into a bone crushing hug, his happiness knew no bounds and Dilshad could honestly say that she had never seen Asad so happy or excited

Asad: "You like her?"  
>Dilshad: "I LOVE HER! If you didn't choose her I would have made you marry her against your will! Zoya is going to be my Bahu!"<p>

Tanveer and Najma had walked in and heard the last part and their reactions were so different that it was actually comical. While Tanveer's face fell and became pulled up in a sour expression Najma's lit up as she broke out into a big smile before she ran over to her embracing mother and brother and joined in the family hug.

Najma: "Does Zoya know?"

Suddenly they heard a loud call from Zoya's room

Zoya: "SHE KNOWS!"

Dilshad laughed and called back

Dilshad: "And? What do you think?"

The room door clicked open and Zoya had made her appearance in the doorway, she gave Asad the look over from head to toe  
>Zoya: "I could've done worse..."<p>

Dilshad and Najma chuckled at this and Asad just smiled

Zoya: "I'll talk to Jeeju, he gets final approval on my groom, after Akram I'm seriously starting to doubt Aapi's choice..."  
>Najma: "But didn't Aapi choose Anwar Jeeju?"<p>

Zoya picked up the cordless phone and began dialling a number, she stopped tapping the buttons for a few seconds, looked Najma square in the eye and said in her most serious tone

Zoya: "They had an arranged marriage...And thank Allah that they did! Who knows what Aapi would've brought home?"

Asad and Najma broke out into fits of laughter while a giggling Dilshad had playfully admonished Zoya by pulling her ear. Zoya flashed Dilshad a cute smile before walking away to talk to Anwar over the phone, after a few seconds she returned and gave Dilshad the phone

Dilshad listened for a few seconds, regularly punctuated her silences with very a polite "Yes" at the appropriate intervals then after some time she cut the call.

Dilshad: "Mubarak Ho! They agreed...they're taking the first flight back to India..."

Just as the words left Dilshad's mouth the doorbell rang. Najma stared at it completely surprised and said

Najma: "That was fast..."

Asad chuckled before he walked over to open the door. His vision was clouded by a bouquet of wonderful pink tulips

Asad: "Excuse me?"

Out from behind the Tulips a Handsome old friend made his appearance

Samar: "Well you're excused Beta..."

He hugged Asad joyfully and moved past him to greet the ladies. He gave Dilshad the flowers and Najma a kiss on the forehead before he spoke

Samar: "I know that's its early so I apologise for the intrusion but I just had to see you guys! I was in Germany for the last few days and I just got back so I needed to see the people I know and love!"

Asad: "Oh it's not a problem Mr Talwar...please join us for breakfast..."

Samar: "The gorgeous women of Khan Villa will be making breakfast then only a fool would refuse such an offer and I am no fool! Why don't I read the paper in the garden while you guys get ready and we'll have breakfast together?"

Dilshad: "That's an excellent idea..."

As they residents of Khan Villa dispersed to get ready for the day, Samar had caught sight of Tanveer's sour expression, Tapped Najma, jerked his head in Tanveer's direction and asked Najma curiously

Samar: "What's with her? You know every time I see her she looks like she swallowed a sour lemon..."

Najma laughed at this and said through her giggles

Najma: "I think she's angry because Bhaijaan likes Zoya..."  
>Samar: "That's it? Even a blind man can tell that your Bhaijaan loves Zoya, that isn't exactly some highly classified government secret..."<p>

Najma: "Well now Bhaijaan and Zoya's relationship has been fixed! Zeenat Aapi and Anwar Jeeju are coming to Bhopal soon to fix the wedding date."

Samar looked at the blushing Zoya and beaming Asad and smiled

Samar: "Well it looks like I arrived at the perfect moment...May God always keep both of them happy..."

Zoya blushed deeper and retreated into her room while Asad cited some excuse and left, Samar smiled at the young couple and was glad that Zoya had found a family she could call her own...

"_Zoya's dad...Whoever and Where ever you are...you have a wonderful daughter...it's a pity that you didn't get to know her...but don't worry, I'll hold down the fort until you decide to arrive...Now all of Bhopal will know that Thakur Samarjith Talwar has found his daughter in Zoya Faarouqui..."_

He pulled himself from his thought, picked up the morning paper and headed towards the Garden, while the occupants of Khan Villa got ready for the day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Junoon

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

Characters will be OOC (Out of Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Thriller

**Summary: ** When love becomes deadly...

**A/N: ** this story is (18+) for a reason

**This chapter contains scenes depicting acts of a sexual nature so reader discretion is advised. Once again the scenes are marked off with a warning so feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Chapter 10<p>

After a lapse of three days, Zeenat and Anwar Faarouqui had made their grand appearance in Khan Villa. They were welcomed by a very excited Zoya, a beaming Asad and were taken into the warm hugs of Dilshad and Najma Ahmed Khan. Zoya had once again returned to her happy-go-lucky self and the wedding preparations were in full swing. Asad was slightly miffed that Zoya had to temporarily move out of Khan Villa to stay with her Aapi and Jeeju at a hotel but was counting the days when she'd return to Khan Villa as 'Mrs Asad Ahmed Khan'. His mother and sister were selecting Jewellery to make up Zoya's bridal Trousseau and Asad stared at them happily. _'They seem more excited than me about this Nikaah...They really like Zoya and I know Zoya loves them like her own...I just hope that everything works out...'_

He was pulled from his thoughts by the chime of his cellphone; he picked up the mobile, read the name of the caller on screen, chuckled and answered the call

Asad: "Couldn't wait could you? What's the matter Miss Faarouqui? It's only been one day since you've moved out...Miss me that much?"  
>Zoya: "Asad...you know I love you right?"<p>

Asad: "I am aware of it..."

Zoya: "And you know what I am afraid of?"

Asad: "I know, you told me that night...but _Jaan_, I'm not going anywhere...no living force can take me away from you..."

Zoya: "Asad...the thing is...that night...well that night I had a dream...it was bizarre...its felt like I was living my worst nightmare...Asad, I saw, I-I Saw..."

Asad: "What did you see Zoya?"  
>Zoya: "I saw you die..."<p>

Asad was silent for the next few moments, his mind generating images of his own nightmares and memories of losing Zoya.

Asad: "Zoya...I don't want to scare you but I've been having similar dreams about you..."

Zoya: "Asad ...Are these dreams a sign that we aren't meant to be?"  
>Asad: "No...But strange things are happening Zoya...very strange...I ran into a Sage the other day who described you perfectly and called you my 'wife'...He said Nikaah would save us from whatever calamity is headed our way..."<p>

Zoya: "I was wondering why you proposed so quickly...but Asad, I'm scared...what if our luck's run out? What if this time the Universe brings us together just to permanently separate us?"

Asad: "That won't happen...I won't let it happen...I love you Zoya..."

Zoya: "I love you to Asad..."

Asad blushed slightly and smiled, hearing his name being taken by Zoya made his heart sing each time he heard it but to hear her admission of love drove him delirious with happiness. Asad was about to say something else to Zoya when his mother signalled him over to choose pieces for Zoya.

Asad: "I gotta go Zoya...Ammi is preparing your Trousseau...And apparently my opinion is very important..."

Zoya: "I gotta go too...I hid from Aapi, she's making me try on wedding dresses..."

Asad: "Love you"

Zoya: "Love you"

And with the sound of a click on both ends the call had ceased. Asad had cleverly hid his smile from his mother and Najma but Tanveer had seemed to notice

Tanveer: "Jammy do you think Zoya is the right girl for this family? I mean you always wanted a girl who was quiet full of Tehzeeb and Tameez and Zoya's the complete opposite of that..If you ask me I think Zoya's not good enough for you..."

Asad: "You're wrong Tanveer...you're wrong...I'm not good enough for Zoya...look at Ammi Tanveer, for seventeen years she had smiled but not because she truly felt happiness, today I see Ammi's happiness in her smiles because of only one person...only because of Zoya...And Najma...Najma was always reserved and meek but Zoya is helping her grow into a strong confident young woman...Zoya taught Najma the true meaning of friendship, Zoya filled this home with light, laughter and Happiness and that was all I wanted from my wife...to bring my family's happiness back. Zoya has already done this and she's not my wife yet...so you see Tanveer, I'm not good enough for Zoya...I've given her nothing but pain in the past but now that's all going to change..."

Asad walked away and joined his mother and sister in the Jewellery selection leaving a very livid Tanveer behind. Tanveer stared longingly at the gorgeous and expensive pieces of Jewellery that were being gifted to Zoya and couldn't help but feel both angry and jealous. Jealous because they were such beautifully crafted pieces of Jewellery and angry because what she had always wanted was being given away to another.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Days had gone by and within those days the Jashn-e- Saugaat, Jashn-e-Bahaar, Sangeet, Haldi and Mehndi had taken place. Usually Asad had despised such events but since he and Zoya was no longer living under the same roof he eagerly attended each event just so he could lay eyes on his beautiful fiancée. Every night they had spent talking to each other on the phone either about their upcoming wedding or having random conversations just to hear each other's voices. Najma and Dilshad had just returned from the Mehndi since both of them wanted to spend some more time with Zoya. Asad had wanted to stay back to but Tanveer had cited some illness and he also had to drop off Ayaan, Nikhat, Nuzat and Humaira before their parents began fearing the worst.

Dilshad had seen Asad waiting for them in the lounge, smiled and walked up to her son

Dilshad: "Tomorrow She will be home, she will be ours Asad...my daughter in law and your wife is coming home tomorrow..."

And it was with his mother's words, did Asad finally get ready for bed, his sleep devoid of nightmares since his mind was preoccupied with dreams of his future bride...Mrs Zoya Asad Ahmed Khan...

The morning sunshine danced across his face, waking him for the last time, Asad's eyes fluttered open, stretched and spoke to no one in particular

Asad: "From tomorrow my wife will be the one to wake me up...my love...my Zoya..."

He got up and got dressed casually for the day, the Nikaah was in the evening so he had plenty of time to help his mother and sister with some of the final arrangements and errands before he became united with his love. Dilshad was fussing over some of the last minute decorations while Najma was sorting out some gifts and last minute invitees. Tanveer was nowhere to be seen and for some reason this caused Asad to smile. Had he seen Tanveer he would have had to abandon his day dreams about Zoya to listen to Tanveer's uninteresting conversations about herself, her business or their childhood. He pulled out his phone and dialled Zoya's number but after a few rings she did not answer, he began to panic _'What if something happened? IS she having second thoughts? Is she ok?'_

He was about to grab his keys and rush to her Hotel room when his phone chimed, alerting him of a text message. He looked at the sender and smiled when it read 'Zoya' and opened it immediately

**Aapi got my phone for the rest of the day, don't call or message...she's VERY inquisitive, see you in the evening - Zoya**

Asad chuckled at his fiancée's antics and suddenly all his fears vanished. He then busied himself with work or helping his mother and sister as the hours ticked closer to his Nikaah.

Hours before evening had begun to settle in, Asad, Dilshad and Najma had gone to get ready. Asad's other siblings, Ayaan, Nikhat, Nuzat and their cousin Humaira had arrived in Khan Villa and were either helping Asad get ready, finalising last minute details or greeting the arriving guests. It was to be a small and simple ceremony with less than fifty people in attendance _'My Nikaah will be a simple affair Mr Khan...I'm not a fan of flashy over the top events, all I want is my family and close friends around me as I marry the man I love...'_

Asad had exited his room dressed handsomely in a crème Sherwani with golden embroidery accentuated by stones of Emerald and Ruby that were woven into his Sherwani coat. He had elected to match Zoya's wedding Jewellery, the designs and embellishments on his Sherwani coat were a mirror Image of the filigree work on her Gold Meenakari Necklace that he had designed for her.

His mother had chosen a deep red Bridal lehnga as Zoya's bridal outfit and Asad was waiting to catch sight of her dressed as his bride. He looked around and smiled at the venue of his Nikaah, his own living room was simply, yet elegantly, decorated and their closest friends and Family members smiled happily as they greeted him.

He kept his gaze on his front door, waiting for her to arrive. He felt a tap on his shoulder and was about to turn around to see who it was but Samar Talwar did not give him the chance

Samar: "Keep your eye fixed on that door son...you definitely want to be the first one here to see her in her bridal finery...It'll be a sight that you'll never forget..."

Asad smiled, he had grown to think of Samar as a substitute father figure since the elderly gentleman had won his family over. Samar was kind hearted and had treated Asad like a son and it warmed Asad's heart that Samar was there to bless him on his Nikaah. But just as much as Asad had liked Samar, he had despised Aman so without turning around he asked

Asad: "Where's Aman?"

Samar: "Oh he wasn't feeling well, so he stayed at home...He called your Ammi this morning and told her that he couldn't make it before phoning Zeenat and begging her to explain things to Zoya..."

Asad hid glee at Aman's absence very well behind attempts to call Aman and convince him to come even if it was for a short while even though he was secretly thrilled that Aman would not be there to cause problems during the Nikaah. _'Now if Only Tanveer would disappear...'_ Asad closed his eyes, like a small boy about to make a wish, but opened them disappointed when he heard Tanveer's voice as she chatted with some of his relatives

'_Ah well, you can't have everything...'_ He chuckled to himself and his heart leapt in his chest as his front door was opened by his sisters and Humaira, who had each hugged Zeenat Faarouqui before accepting their gifts from Anwar. Anwar had seen Asad's restless eyes so he whispered to Zeenat for a few seconds before he moved the congregating guests away from the door, Zeenat had vanished for a few seconds but later returned, her arms around _her,_ guiding her into Asad's home. Samar was right, Asad would never forget the sight of his Zoya dressed as his bride and he was glad that everyone else was too busy chatting to each other to notice Zoya initially, it was only when Nuzat had loudly complimented Zoya's beauty did everyone realise that the bride had arrived and flocked to her in droves either wishing her well or complimenting her.

Dilshad had moved towards Zoya and stood on her left while Zeenat stood on her right both guiding Zoya to the wedding dais seating her on one side of the veil. Samarjith and Ayaan and then proceeded to guide Asad to the other side while Anwar had guided the Qazi to the dais.

The Qazi had smiled at the happy couple, silently complimenting the Almighty for uniting such a handsome couple and began the ceremony by addressing the crowd.

Qazi: "In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful, Lord of All the worlds, to Whom we belong and to Whom is our return. Today we are gathered here to partake in the Nikaah of Janaab Asad Ahmed Khan, Son of Dilshad Ahmed Khan to Zoya Faarouqui, Daughter of Zeenat and Anwar Faaroqui ..."

He turned to Asad first then Spoke

Qazi: "Janaab Asad Ahmed Khan Do you accept this marriage to Zoya Faarouqui at the Mehr (Dowry) of 3 Crores (30 Million Rupees)?"

Asad: "Qubool Hai"

Qazi: "Then repeat after me... With Allah and those present here as my witness, I testify that I shall marry her, accept her as my wife, provide for her and shall keep her with Honour and Dignity..."

Asad: "With Allah and those present here as my witness, I testify that I shall marry her, accept her as my wife, provide for her and shall keep her with Honour and Dignity..."

The Qazi had presented the Nikaah Nama (marriage certificate) for Asad to sign, which he did eagerly and after obtaining the groom's consent and signature The Qazi had then turned to Zoya and Spoke

Qazi: "Zoya Faarouqui, Daughter of Zeenat and Anwar Faarouqui Do you accept Janaab Asad Ahmed Khan , Son of Dilshad Ahmed Khan as your husband at the Mehr of 3 Crores (30 Million Rupees)?"

Zoya: "Qubool Hai"

Qazi: "Zoya Faarouqui, Daughter of Zeenat and Anwar Faarouqui Do you accept Janaab Asad Ahmed Khan , Son of Dilshad Ahmed Khan as your husband at the Mehr of 3 Crores (30 Million Rupees)?"

Zoya: "Qubool Hai"

Qazi: "Zoya Faarouqui, Daughter of Zeenat and Anwar Faarouqui Do you accept Janaab Asad Ahmed Khan , Son of Dilshad Ahmed Khan as your husband at the Mehr of 3 Crores (30 Million Rupees)?"

Zoya: "Qubool Hai"

The Qazi had presented the Nikaah Nama for Zoya to sign, which she did and after she had done so, Ayaan and Anwar had signed the document as the official witnesses.

The Qazi smiled and addressed the Gathering

Qazi: "I know declare their marriage to be valid and May Allah (SWT) Shower his blessings upon the couple..."

The veil lowered and Asad stared at his bride proudly, he gave her a reassuring smile which she had returned while the guests and relatives were busy either congratulating each other or loudly complimenting the couple and giving them their blessings. Zeenat had moved towards Asad and motioned for him to stand up while Dilshad had done the same to Zoya. Zeenat then embraced her son while Dilshad had done the same to her daughter. Together they lead Asad and Zoya to their seats whilst everyone else had started the celebration. Ayaan was dancing with Najma, Nikhat and Humaira along with a few other guests while Nuzat and Anwar feeding each other sweets. Samarjith had pulled Zeenat into the crowd to partake in the fun while Dilshad had gone to thank the Qazi and ask him to stay for dinner. After declining the meal politely the Qazi was about to leave but stopped just before he could open the front door, he turned around and caught sight of Asad and Zoya smiling at each other bash fully. _'Ya Allah...I don't know why, but I can tell that she is in danger...Give him the strength to save her Maula...Don't unite them just to separate them...You are Merciful, the All Knowing and Wise...keep them safe...keep them happy...'_

After his silent prayer he had departed, leaving the illuminated celebration unprotected...so that the darkness could slowly creep in

The last of the guests were slowly dragging their feet towards the exit, leaving only the family and closest friends of the bride and groom behind. It was long after midnight when Asad had found himself being pushed playfully by his own siblings into his bedroom towards his awaiting bride. Zoya looked ethereal sitting on the bed facing the mirror in her bridal lehnga with her hair open and uncovered; she was slowly removing her ornaments and stopped fidgeting with her necklace when she spotted Asad.

Asad: "Let me..."

He moved closer towards her and knelt in front of her. He unfastened her necklace and gently removed it from her person, kissing the nape of her neck sensually as it became exposed to him, the scent of her raven tresses intoxicating him and the erratic beat of her heart conveying her anticipation. He helped her stand up, pulled her forward towards the dresser and then took her into a warm embrace, his strong arms wrapped around her frame as he began to gently remove her heavy garments. The touch and scent of her bare skin exciting him to no end. Zoya had placed her hands against his chest and softly pushed him away. He looked at her puzzled for a few seconds, she took advantage of his momentary confusion and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands somehow managed to undo the buttons on his Sherwani coat, had moved past his inner shirt and were now caressing his bare abs. Her perfectly manicured nails dug slightly into his skin, gripping onto him and pulling him closer to her. Their tongues duelled for dominance and it was now, during their first kiss, that Asad realised that Zoya was more experienced than him in the art of kissing. He then began to wonder what other activities she had indulged in when she skilfully removed his shirt, not wanting to let his doubts dampen this experience he swiftly removed her garments as well leaving them both clad in their underwear, Zoya in a stunning Black lace Agent Provocateur corset and a pair of lacy black boylegs while Asad was left in a pair of black boxers. It was the first time Asad had seen Zoya in a state of undress (she had already had the privilege of seeing him without a shirt since she walked in on him whistling in his bath tub) and he was spell bound by her beauty. It was a few seconds later that he noticed the hideous scar that ran down her right arm and he began to panic _'The sage was right about the scar...could he be right about everything else? What is this evil that's eying Zoya?._' His windows were open, letting the moonlight shine through the gossamer curtains, the stillness of the night and the illuminated moon had cast many a shadow in and around the room, creating the perfect space to see without being seen. The darkness had crept back into their lives as a pair of eyes watched them from the shadows

Zoya saw the look of distress on his face and misconstrued it as disgust, she saw him staring at her scar and became self conscious. Without warning she walked over to the bed then wrapped her body in a shawl and that action was enough to snap Asad from his thoughts.

Asad: "What are you doing?"

Zoya stared at him her eyes swimming with tears and her voice pained

Zoya: "getting dressed..."

Asad: "umm...Why?"

Zoya: "Because I disgust you..."

Asad: "No you don't! What gave you that idea?"

Zoya: "My scar...they way you're looking at it...it bothers you...its hideous...I'm hideous..."

Asad: "No Zoya...you're beautiful...it's just that, I knew about the scar..."

Zoya: "No one here knows about it, Who told you? I've hidden it since I was a child...very few people knew about it...Did Aapi tell you? Jeeju?"

Asad: "No...A sage, a sage that I met outside the Dargah, the same sage that gave me the Taweez you're wearing on your right arm..."

Zoya: "How did he know about it?"

Asad: "I don't know...Zoya he told me to protect you and that's what exactly what I'm going to do...Our Nikaah will protect us from whatever evil has its eyes on us."

As the words left his mouth, Zoya rushed into his embrace and cried. He rubbed her back soothingly and held her closer to him. Both of them were so lost in each other that they remained oblivious to the figure that materialised in the shadows, well hidden by the darkness Aman Talwar had scowled angrily at the display of affection before him.

His fists curled in anger when Asad removed the shawl and began kissing Zoya's exposed flesh. His eyes filled with rage when Zoya smiled at Asad and his blood boiled when the barriers separating them disappeared and they united under the night's full moon.

**(****Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised****)**

His eyes stayed fixed on her angelic face as her husband touched her body sensually eliciting sweet moans of pleasure from her, moans that were once reserved only for him. Aman's anger at Asad intensified when his beloved, _**his**_ Zoya, began sexily grinding against her new husband both of them completely oblivious to the third party lurking in the shadows.

Zoya marvelled at Asad's Adonis-like features, lustily she cupped his face in her hands and pulled him towards her for a kiss which Asad participated in enthusiastically. She deepened the kiss while her hands trailed down his body seductively and grasped his hardened member, stroking it gently. She slowly broke the kiss, maintained eye contact with her beloved Asad as she continued with her delicious assault on his genitals.

Asad: "Please...Zoya..."

His voice was husky, laced with desire and Zoya smiled at the power she had over him

Zoya: "Not yet Asad..."

She leant in, and began playfully kissing and nibbling on the column of his neck, the close proximity of her nude body combined with her sensual actions were driving Asad crazy. She was teasing him, toying with him and Asad knew that she could last the night but unfortunately if she kept up this pace he wouldn't. He grabbed her ass and cupped it firmly, enjoying the feel of her in his hands, then using his strength he lifted her up and on instinct she let go of his member and wrapped her legs around his waist, straddling him. He walked slowly towards their bed, carrying his wife while both of them were bathed in the moonlight. The moment her back hit the softness of his bed; her legs still keeping Asad positioned at her awaiting core; she couldn't help but smile. Her husband looked at her quizzically a look that she answered with a passionate kiss as she pulled in closer engulfing his arousal in her warmth.

Asad moaned deeply while Zoya sighed in pleasure, sure there was slight discomfort as her husband gently broke through her barriers but all that dissolved into a sea of pleasure as he slowly pumped in and out of her.

She took his name breathily before burying her face into the crook of his neck. Asad increased his tempo punctuating each stroke by taking her name breathily before being completely engulfed in her warm folds.

Zoya moaned deeply as her husband filled her and that was enough to send her over the edge, she convulsed in pleasure beneath him, taking his name as she did so, her movements causing him to lose control and empty himself inside her both of them moaning the other's name sensually.

**(****End of Mature content****)**

Aman had watched them grind against each other, he watched them ride out their orgasms and he smirked when he saw Zoya's face contort with pleasure. Sure he hated the fact that Zoya was writhing in pleasure beneath another man, sure he longed to be Zoya's first and sure he hated Asad for taking that away from him, but he couldn't help how turned on he was by Zoya's exposed body, he couldn't deny that her moans of pleasure stirred his arousal, the sight of her convulsing in pleasure was enough to send him over the edge and he longed for the day when he took Asad's place at her core, when she would take his name as she reached her climax.

Aman: "Soon my love...soon...we'll be together and then you can know what true pleasure is..."

He slowly disappeared into the shadows leaving the newlywed coupled bathed in the afterglow of their fervent lovemaking and the light of the full moon seeping through the curtains.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Junoon

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

Characters will be OOC (Out of Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Thriller

**Summary: ** When love becomes deadly...

**A/N: ** this story is (18+) for a reason

**This chapter contains scenes depicting acts of a sexual nature so reader discretion is advised. Once again the scenes are marked off with a warning so feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Chapter 11<p>

Days had passed and Asad and Zoya were basking in their 'just married' glow. They had a tough time keeping their PDA in check around the other occupants of Khan Villa since Najma would tease them mercilessly, Dilshad would give them a reprimanding stare while Tanveer would dish out a healthy dose of her 'Tehzeeb' and 'Tameez' lectures and since those were solely reserved for Zoya, the new bride could safely bet she knew the entire speech by heart. Asad, on the other hand, would constantly find Tanveer hovering over him and this annoyed him to no end. He would try and finish his work early so he and Zoya could engage in their amorous activities but Tanveer would find some way to keep him occupied, Either would stories about their childhood or asking his advice in business. Zoya was very accommodating of Tanveer's intrusions and had worked out a very clever system to keep her new husband in check. She was using their intimacy as a reward for his 'good behaviour' so whenever he was attentive to her or did something she generally approved of, she would use her feminine wiles to satisfy him for his efforts and Zoya was loving every second of it. Najma had pointed out that she never thought Asad would be so 'whipped' and Zoya merely chuckled at the statement since Asad was always the more dominating one between the sheets.

Morning was always the worst time of day for Asad, since he'd be awakened by his mischievous wife grinding against his 'morning glory', taunting him with an early lovemaking session only to be disappointed as she suddenly remembered some chore/task she had to do leaving him painfully erect and lusting after his new wife. Such a thing happened this very morning.

Zoya watched as Asad slept peacefully and she began her seemingly innocent 'assault' on him, her back against his wall like chest and her waist wrapped in his arms. She could feel his manhood stirring as it hardened against the small of her back and she slowly began grinding into him, arousing him further. His voice was gruff with sleep and lust and his hot breath tickled her neck as he whispered into her ear.

Asad: "Don't start something you can't finish Jaan..."

Zoya merely chuckled and was about to turn around and Kiss Asad when Najma's voice called her through the closed door.

Najma: "Zoya! Zoya! I need your help! This programme's not working and my presentation's in two hours!"

Zoya turned to Asad sadly and kissed his cheek, then rushed into the bathroom to get ready for the day before rushing out to help Najma. She blew a kiss to Asad on her way out and he smiled at her loving behaviour.

Asad turned his gaze skyward and spoke

Asad: "Thank you Maula for making her mine...I will love her and cherish her always...but I need your help to protect her...I don't know why but I know that she's still in danger and this is just the calm before the storm...The evil that is after her is waiting in the shadows and planning it's next move...I only hope I'm strong enough to protect her..."

He had to end his prayer short when his phone's alarm chimed reminding him of a meeting he had to attend, so he reluctantly got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to prepare for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoya had finally fixed Najma's computer, some software error was corrupting the file's encryption causing it to freeze instantly, lucky such problems were child's play for Zoya so once she sorted that out she had hoped to leave but Najma had sweetly asked her to listen to the presentation and there was no way Zoya could say no to Najma when Najma decided to turn on the charm.

Dilshad had watched her two daughters work in the lounge and smiled at them, she could tell by the way Zoya kept gazing to her room door, that Zoya was eager to rejoin Asad so she cleared her throat and spoke to Zoya

Dilshad: "Zoya...Breakfast's ready, go call Asad please... he needs to eat before his meeting."

Zoya: "Jee Ammi..."

Zoya complimented Najma on her presentation before heading off towards_ their_ bedroom. She had just entered the room to call her husband for breakfast, closing the door behind her [and luckily she did] when she heard the most beautiful sound, it was her name taken in a breathy moan and it was coming from their bathroom.

Asad: "Zoya..."

Now Zoya, being the curious sort, had to investigate _'I'm not going to pass up an opportunity to see him shirtless!'_ Zoya had assumed that this was going to be exactly like their first encounter in his bathroom lucky for her, this was not the case

**(Mature Content Ahead)**

**Asad rested against the wall of his bath tub, his body glistening wet in the water filled tub. The bubbles parted at his torso, giving Zoya a complete view of his chiselled physique without revealing his entire masculine form to her. **_**'OMG...he's gorgeous'**_** was all that was running through Zoya's head as she drank in his form lustfully, her eyes raked over his face eyes closed in pleasure and lips parted emanating a pleasured moan. Her eyes travelled south down his slender neck towards the planes of his chest. **

**He desired nothing more than having his sexy wife join him in the tub, kissing him senseless before trailing her talented mouth down his neck and across his chest. He moaned in pleasure at the thought of being at Zoya's mercy and he increased the tempo he was using against his hardened member applying more pressure to hasten his release. **

**Asad: "God Zoya...please..."**

**It took her a few seconds to realise what she had walked in on but her feet stayed rooted to the spot and her voice caught in her throat. She stood transfixed at the sight of her husband, the gorgeous Asad Ahmed Khan jerking off to a fantasy about her and she blushed in satisfaction. She hoped that her presence remained unnoticed but sadly luck was not on her side, his eyes opened just before he found his release as he felt the presence of another. He turned his head and his eyes darkened with desire.**

**Zoya: "Please...Don't stop on my account" **

**Zoya had spoken in a lust filled whisper, her eyes dark with desire and her body craving to be filled by him. Asad stood up, the water of the tub running of his body sensually as Zoya drank in his masculine physique. **

**Asad: "Like what you see babe?"**

**Zoya smirked sexily at her husband's comment and walked towards him then cupped his length in her hands and kissed him passionately as her hands began working their magic on his hard member. He groaned as Zoya applied pressure at his base before massaging his shaft gently as she tweaked his sensitive tip, effectively letting him know that he was at her mercy. **

**Asad: "Zoya... please..."**

**Zoya chuckled at his tone, she felt an odd sense of power having control over a man like Asad and she grinned as he bucked against her palm trying to find his release. Within seconds he rid her of her clothing, cupped her ass and lifted her so she could enter the tub.**

**Asad: "we could have started this sooner if you just accepted my offer of a joint shower this morning..."**

**Zoya: " I know... silly me..." **

**Asad gently pulled her down with him placing his gorgeous body between hard wall of the tub and his wife's soft body. His back reclining against the marble tub while his lovely wife straddled him, placing him at her moist core while she kissed the planes of his muscular chest before moving sensually to kiss his exposed neck. She trailed kisses up the column of his slender neck and nibbled playfully on his ear. She gasped as his fingers slid into her moist core and began pumping in and out of her. She stifled her moans and bit down on his shoulder as her first orgasm rocked her body. **

**Zoya wasn't given a chance to recover from her earth shattering orgasm when Asad impaled her fully with his arousal. He growled in pleasure and remained still, letting Zoya adjust to his impressive size. It took her a few seconds before she began riding his hard member building up their joint release. He felt his balls tingle and he knew he was close so he buried his face in his wife's bountiful bosom to muffle his screams of pleasure. She brought him closer to the edge but slowed her movements, taunting him. He groaned in protest but Zoya sealed his lips with a kiss and trailed her hand down from his chest to his stiff arousal that was half buried inside her. She used a perfectly manicured finger and scraped the exposed flesh earning her a pleasured moan from Asad who had broken their kiss.**

**Asad: "Fuck Zoya...please..." **

**Zoya grinned and then used her hand to cup the exposed flesh and massage it gently. **

**Asad:" God! Oh God Zoya!... Ah!...right there... harder"**

**Zoya kissed his shoulder as her hand trailed the underside of his shaft and made her way to his testicles. He moaned deeply as Zoya massaged his balls as she swiftly rode his hard member. **

**The sensational assault on his genitals was too much for him. He exploded into her, crying her name as he did so but Zoya did not stop her frantic movements. She continued to ride him, her walls milking him dry as she found her release moments after his, coating him with her nectar. She collapsed against his chest breathing heavily while he panted deeply as he kissed her hair.**

**(End of mature content)**

Asad: "where did you learn how to do that?"

Zoya: " I Googled how to do that..."

Asad: "You did? Well thank you Google..."

Zoya chuckled and kissed him passionately but broke away when she felt Asad part her legs and stroke her core.

Zoya:"Babe... we have to stop, Ammi will have breakfast ready soon and you are getting late for a meeting..."

Asad: "One more round?"

He pouted adorably knowing that Zoya couldn't resist but Tanveer's voice through the closed door broke their romantic reverie.

Tanveer: "Jammy... breakfast's ready..."

Asad groaned in frustration and Zoya chuckled at his expression

Asad: "why can't she leave me alone?"

Zoya: "Do you want me to do something about it?"

Asad: "A cat fight would be very arousing...especially if my babe wins..."

He nipped the top of Zoya's right breast affectionately

Zoya:"I'll think about it..."

She slapped him away playfully and they both began preparing for the day ahead of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a small breakfast Asad had departed for work dropping Najma off at college along the way. Zoya felt both annoyed and awkward around Tanveer, since the woman kept glaring at her so Zoya resolved to ignore her while she busied herself with her computer. It was during the preparation of Lunch that Dilshad noticed the tension between the two women and she knew that if they were in each other's presence much longer all hell would break loose.

'_I wonder who'd win? Tanveer is sly... she'll fight dirty, but Zoya is crafty, forceful and determined...Zoya's also stronger and taller than Tanveer...so I guess the odds aren't in Tanveer's favour right now.'_

Dilshad had stared at the two woman from her seat on the table and then cleared her throat.

Dilshad: "Tanveer? Would you join me today? "

Tanveer: "Khala... today? Can't Zoya go with you?"

Dilshad: "Actually No...I was going to see some old friends and invite them over to meet my new Bahu and they were asking about you and wanted to see you...so let's keep Zoya a surprise for now..."

Dilshad gave Tanveer a look that said _'You-are-coming-with-me-and-that's-final'_ and Tanveer could do nothing but nod in agreement.

Realising that they could eat out, Tanveer and Dilshad departed leaving Zoya alone in the vast luxury of Khan Villa. She didn't do much for most of the day, she simply lazed about, checked her email, watched television and tried to create a new software but her heart wasn't into it. Her heart had infiltrated her mind distracting it with precious memories and dreams of her darling husband. She drifted through time and space, her imagination transporting her into his strong embrace as she became lost in his intense chocolate orbs. She sighed in content but was pulled from her reverie by the melodious chime of her cellphone. After checking the caller ID and smiling like a goof when she discovered who her caller was, she answered the call

Zoya: "Kya Baat hai Mr Khan? Missing me already?"

**Asad: "Every moment without out you is torture..."**

His voice was raspy, slightly different to the one Zoya had become accustomed to but in her giddy state she had let it pass...

Zoya: "I miss you too Jaan...When are you coming back? I'm bored here all by my lonesome...Maybe you could come back early and we can christen someplace other than our bedroom?"

She heard a breathy moan on the other end and knew that her husband was about to let her get what she wanted and was about to tantalize him further when he suddenly spoke

**Asad: "Not at Home...we can get interrupted...meet me?"**

Zoya: "Okay? I'll see you at your office?"

**Asad: "No...Too many people..."**

Zoya: "Then where Jaan?"  
><strong>Asad: "The Lake... the bank with the ledge off Highway 13...it's secluded and has a breathtaking view..."<strong>

Zoya: "Odd place to meet up isn't it?"

**Asad: "It's Romantic...I'm trying to be romantic and you're kinda Ruining it!"**

Although she couldn't see it, she was imagining him pinching the bridge of his nose to calm himself down, so she chuckled and said

Zoya: "Ok...Fine...See you in half an hour. Don't be late."

She cut the call and did a small jig in celebration. Quickly she rushed to their room, freshened up, grabbed her purse, ipad and phone and was about to dash out of the house when she suddenly remembered that she was alone and that Dilshad and Tanveer were coming back soon. She tried calling them but no luck and she began to panic slightly.

Zoya: "What to do? What to do? After that Bus accident Ammi doesn't like it when I go off on my own...But I need to see Asad...Mmm...I'll leave a note for Ammi on the counter and the house keys with the guard..."

Zoya smiled at her quick solution and quickly scribbled down a note for Dilshad

_Ammi, Gone to meet Asad...Will be home soon_

_Love Zoya._

She placed it on the counter and then put something on it so it won't fly away, before grabbing the keys, locking the house then going to talk to the guard

Guard: "memsahib? Where are you off to?"  
>Zoya: "I'm going out, Ammi will be back soon so keep the house keys until she comes back...Tell her that I'm going to meet Asad and will be home soon..."<p>

Guard: "Ok Memsahib...let me call a Taxi for you..."

Within seconds the man hailed Zoya a taxi and once she had deposited the keys in his hand, she took her seat in the vehicle and headed off to meet her husband.

When the guard handed her the house keys towards the late afternoon, Dilshad Ahmed Khan had not waited for his explanation. She rushed to the front door and immediately unlocked it, her eyes searching for Zoya hoping that her loving daughter in law was okay. When she came up short she was close to tears, her mind creating dangerous scenarios of Zoya being in some sort of danger, She had fished out her cellphone from her bag and was about to call Asad when the light reflecting on a pristine white sheet had caught her eye. She removed the make shift paper weight and read the note eagerly her heart relaxing with each word.

_**Ammi, Gone to meet Asad...Will be home soon**_

_**Love Zoya.**_

'_She's with Asad, She'll be fine...'_

Dilshad smiled and chuckled at her over-reaction, the whole time Tanveer stood by the doorway wondering what had just happened. Dilshad wordlessly summoned Tanveer to her side and they began preparing the evening meal together, just as Najma walked in through the front door.

It took her a few minutes to reach her destination. The driver had pulled off Highway13 and after paying him he sped off, leaving Zoya to walk the short distance to the cliff. Thanking her lucky stars that the distance was short and that her shoes were comfortable. Her husband's behaviour surprised her and she couldn't wait to see what he had planned for them. She moved towards the cliff's edge with a skip in her step and a smile on her face, her mind appreciating the gorgeous view while her heart sped up at the sight of her glorious husband, dapperly dressed in a black three piece suit with a crisp white shirt. Zoya moved towards him and kissed him passionately.

Asad broke the kiss reluctantly and kissed her forehead before motioning to the picnic blanket he had set up.

Zoya playfully checked if he had a fever and he gave her a quizzical look which caused her to launch into an explanation.

Zoya: "Well, with your OCD...and we'll be sitting on the floor so..."

**Asad: "It doesn't hurt to try new things...Who knows, I might enjoy it..."**

His voice had not lost that raspy tone from their previous phone call and the sexy smirk that played on his lips was definitely alien but Zoya let it slide since spending time with Asad was all that she desired. She felt her body move closer to his as they sat down and his touch felt amazing against her. Having him in such close proximity was driving her crazy and on instinct she moved closer to him. He lovingly unpacked the picnic basket and she stared at him quizzically

Zoya: "when did you get time to do all this?"  
><strong>Asad: "I planned everything then had my secretary pick up some food from a nearby hotel... please, eat..."<strong>

The two of them dined on their finger sandwiches and beverages but Zoya could not help but notice an odd sense of Deja Vu, she had done this before, but on the side of the lake and with Aman beside her. She stared at her husband and then at the sandwich in her hand and her mind began going into over drive

'_How did he know what my favourite filling was? And he knew I liked pastrami on rye? I never told him that, Asad would have gotten Pizza...the last time I had this was with Aman...'_

She then stared at the beverage cans before themand her mind immediately launched into a memory of another time

_*FlashBack*_

_Summer in New York was sweltering and a day at the park was unimaginable if you couldn't cool off in the shade of any of the mighty oaks in Central Park. Nestled under the shade of a grand tree, two best friends were lazing about, enjoying a picnic lunch and talking about anything that came to mind. _

_Aman Talwar was resting his back against the oak's trunk while his best friend Zoya leant against his chest, his arms were wrapped around her waist and his face nuzzling against her neck_

_Aman: "You know something? The best think to drink with a pastrami on rye sandwich is a can of chilled coke..."_

_Zoya: "wrong my friend...You can't go wrong with mountain dew..."_

_Aman: "Oh really?"_

_They both moved away from each other, picked up their sandwiches and took a bite; they shared a goofy look before grabbing the other's beverage can and taking a swig. _

_Zoya crinkled her nose in distaste while Aman sighed in defeat_

_Aman: "You were right..."_

_Zoya: "I'm always right, get used to it..."_

_Aman: "I swear from now on, every time I have pastrami on Rye I'll only drink mountain dew...oh and I'll encourage others to do the same o wise one..."_

_He did a mock bow at that and Zoya laughed playfully before ruffling his hair_

_*End Flash Back*_

Zoya stared at Asad and asked

Zoya: "How did you know I only drink mountain Dew when I have a pastrami on rye sandwich?"

Asad stared at her for a few seconds and then chuckled

**Asad: "They were out of coke and it was the only other beverage that I thought you would drink..."**

He answered as though it was the most obvious explanation in the world and Zoya relaxed slightly. Her mind losing itself in the wonder that was her husband as they finished their lunch. Once their meal was complete, they merely sat in each other's embrace staring out into the magnificent view or talking and joking around. Zoya was ecstatic, Asad had created the perfect date and she was really surprised that he could pull it off. The man was amazing, but really horrible when it came to understanding exactly what she wanted so she had to ask him how he pulled off this miracle

Zoya: "Jaan? Can I ask you something?"

**Asad: "mmh?"**

Zoya: "How did you know what my perfect date would entail?"

**Asad: "I asked Najma this morning...she was eager to help..."**

It was a plausible explanation but Zoya was the curious sort so she was about to question him further when music began playing from the ipod that Asad had packed in the basket.

He motioned for her to dance before guiding her off the picnic blanket and onto her feet as the two of them began swaying romantically to the soft music.

The view from the Cliff:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dilshad Ahmed Khan had just put the finishing touches on the evening meal when she heard the door click open. She was about to go answer it when Tanveer beat her to it, Glad that Tanveer was finally making herself useful Dilshad resumed her task of clearing up the kitchen when she heard Tanveer's voice

Tanveer: "Jammy you're back early? Did something happen at the office?"

Dilshad looked up at that and stared at her son, there he stood in the doorway, bag in hand and Zoya was nowhere near him

Asad: "Yeah Tannu, the meeting with these clients ran long, I didn't leave that boardroom all day!"

Dilshad stared at her son open mouthed and blurted out

Dilshad: "Then Who's with Zoya?"

Asad and Tanveer turned to Dilshad amazed

Asad: "Ammi, Zoya should be at home..."

Dilshad: "No Asad, she left me a note saying that you called her to invite her for lunch..."

Dilshad immediately fished out the note and presented it to Asad, who read it in disbelief

Asad: "Ammi, I didn't call her all day..."

Tanveer watched as mother and Son began to panic and tried to calm the situation

Tanveer: "Maybe she's with Najma?"

Dilshad: "She's not...Najma's studying in her room, quietly...if Zoya was with her those two would be laughing and joking around..."

Asad's face fell, his mother was right; the house was too quiet which could only indicate Zoya's absence. He rushed to their bedroom and began searching frantically for her, she was not asleep on their bed or putting away something in their walk in closet and his heart fell when he discovered that she wasn't taking a luxurious afternoon soak in their bathtub. He moved passed his mother and friend and then began checking the rest of the house, the sage's word's playing on his mind each time his search came up empty.

"_**Death...Death is walking in her shadow, following her footsteps. Death looms over her head..."**_

That voice had plagued his thoughts and he sank to his knees and roared in frustration, his eyes tearing up in panic as his body craved the comforting arms of his wife, his Zoya.

Najma and Dilshad tried to soothe him but to no avail

Tanveer: "Jammy...Zoya's probably on her way home..."

Asad did not respond to that statement

Tanveer: "I'm sure she's fine..."

Asad still did not respond

Tanveer: "let's not worry over nothing..."

That did it, Asad got to his feet and grabbed Tanveer by her upper arms in blind rage before he yelled at her

Asad: "My wife is missing and you say it's NOTHING? She could be in danger and YOU don't want me to worry about her? Get this straight Tanveer, Zoya is my life, my love, she means everything to me and I will always, ALWAYS worry about her..."

He let Tanveer go and stormed off to his room, cellphone in hand trying to get hold of his wife to make sure she was okay, leaving a startled Dilshad, Najma and Tanveer in his wake. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Junoon

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

Characters will be OOC (Out of Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Thriller

**Summary: ** When love becomes deadly...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Chapter 12<p>

The sun was setting on the horizon, when Zoya stifled a yawn and stretched lazily against Asad. He chuckled at her adorable motions and carried her in his arms to his awaiting black jeep. She nestled deeper into his chest, breathing in his masculine scent which caused her to drift further into a satisfying slumber; she did not feel the car's engine roar to life, nor the wind slice as the car sped along the various highways taking its occupants to their destination. She felt someone's gaze on her though, and after a while she became accustomed to the uncomfortable intrusion, it was odd to her that 'Asad's' gaze would seem uncomfortable. Her mind had drifted and her senses became lost and she floated through endless time and space until the stopping of the vehicle brought her back to reality. She opened her eyes and saw from the passenger window the pristine white walls of Khan Villa and she smiled. She then turned her head and faced her husband he withdrew his hand from the steering wheel and caressed her face gently before tucking a stray stand of hair behind her ear causing her to close her eyes in an attempt to be coy

**Asad: "Beautiful..."**

His voice had no longer taken the husky tone she had heard all day, and she would not mistaken that voice for anything. That voice spent hours comforting her whenever she was sad, laughed with her over coffee and educated her on the glorious artworks hanging at the Met. Zoya would never forget the voice of her best friend. Her eyes snapped open and she blurted out

Zoya: "Aman?"

She saw the man beside her stiffen and she quickly covered her mouth in shock, _'I have taken another's name in front of my Husband? Allah Miyan what is wrong with me? Asad must be soo angry... I should Apologise...'_

Zoya: "Asad I..."

Her husband then did something extraordinary, he smiled, a knowing mischievous smile that could only mean he was elated by Zoya's action. He spoke once more, his voice husky and eyes intense drawing Zoya into an altered state of reality, loosing herself in his presence.

**Asad: ****"I thought this form would please you love...since you can't seem to keep your eyes and hands off **_**him**_**..."**

She opened her mouth to protest but her lips were immediately sealed in a passionate kiss, she felt her _husband's_ hands trail across her waist and pull her forward to deepen the kiss, within seconds it was underneath her shirt, feeling the delicious creaminess of her skin, the movements of his skilled hands driving her crazy. Suddenly he stopped and pulled away causing Zoya to moan at the lack of contact.

**Asad: "Not yet my love...soon, soon nothing will come between us. One day you will understand how much I love you and when you do nothing on earth can separate us, we will be together forever..."**

Zoya stared at him blankly and he merely smiled, reluctantly she opened the car door and got off the vehicle and heard the door on the driver's side do the same. She heard footsteps behind her as she walked up to the front door and she felt _him_ behind her as she rang the doorbell.

The occupants of Khan Villa stared wide eyed at her and Dilshad rushed to take her in a motherly embrace

Dilshad: "Where were you? I was soo worried!"

Zoya: "Ammi I told you I was with Asad..."

Dilshad pulled away from the embrace and said

Dilshad: "Zoya...Asad was here the whole time..."

Dilshad moved to the side and Finally Asad came into Zoya's view and she gasped in shock at the sight of her husband. His hair was dishevelled, eyes bloodshot and on instinct she turned around to see the man she had came home with. She nearly cried in disbelief when there was no one behind her, the black Jeep they had arrived in was still parked there but no sign of the man who drove her home...she turned around and faced her family, horror and distress clearly written on her face and without warning her husband took her in his arms hugged her tightly

Asad: "Where were you Jaan? I was soo worried about you...I thought you were hurt, or in some sort of trouble...why did you leave? You know what happens to me when you're not around? You know what I go through when you're not safe...I can't live without you Zoya...please don't leave me..."

Even though this embrace finally felt familiar, it felt like _Asad_ yet Zoya didn't return his embrace

'_If this is Asad...then who was I with all day?'_

She relaxed into her husband's embrace and half-heartedly returned his hug. He only broke the embrace when his friend decided to comment on the situation

Tanveer: "Zoya Where were you? We were all soo worried? Who were you with? Why did you go out alone?"

Asad glared at Tanveer and was about to snap at her when Zoya had intervened

Zoya: "Tanveer I had gone out to meet a friend and I had informed Ammi...now I'm really tired so if you will excuse me I'd like to take a nap..."

Zoya moved past everyone without a second glance and was about to scurry to their room when her husband took her hand on his and spoke.

Asad: "Jaan? Are you ok?"

Zoya put on a forced smile to ease his worry and replied

Zoya: "I'm fine Jaan, Just tired..."

She had removed her hand from his grip and hurriedly went to their room.

Tanveer stared at her retreating back and scoffed before walking away and Najma went to Asad and placed a hand on his shoulder in an act of support. Dilshad was the only one who fixated on what Zoya had said earlier. Zoya's voice kept ringing in her ears and the words _'...I was with Asad...'_ nagged Dilshad.

'_She was so convinced that she was with Asad, she truly believed that she spent the day with him that it looked like her whole world crumbled when she saw him standing behind me...Something is wrong...very wrong...Zoya was not lying, I know it she could never betray Asad but something is toying with her emotions...but what could it be? Ya Allah please keep her safe...keep my children safe...'_

Dilshad was about to talk to Asad about what had plagued her when his phone chimed, there was some problem with a project and that drove Asad to the boardroom on a conference call where he would remain for the rest of the evening. Najma had wandered off to her room to study and so Dilshad ate quietly by herself before going to bed, each occupant of Khan Villa had felt the heaviness of the air, the tension thick, the sense of change was upon them, and instinctively they had all know it. Something was about to go wrong...and each member of the Ahmed Khan family prayed that such a calamity would be avoided.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around midnight when she heard a soft thud and without her husband beside her to comfort her, Zoya had woken in a terrified state. The night's illuminated moon had cast various shadows around the room but gave enough light to enable her to determine that she was alone. She sighed in relief and was about to return to her slumber when she had seen a rectangular shadow cast upon the bed, she turned to the window and resting beside her husband's guitar was a new portrait. She clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle her scream as her eyes gazed upon the new addition.

She gazed upon herself in bridal pink, hair open and elated smile upon her features and behind her, dressed in a midnight blue and black Sherwani with his arms wrapped around her waist was the man to be her groom, _Aman..._

She moved off the bed and towards the portrait in a trance and once again her fingers grazed over the painted fabric of the canvas, tracing her image in horror, she felt something wet beneath her fingertips and immediately withdrew them and looked at her red-stained digits. She gasped in horror and immediately returned her gaze to the canvas to discover its source and she nearly cried when she spotted the signatory name '_Aman Talwar' _emblazoned on the bottom right corner.

She knocked the portrait off the easel onto the floor and moved back in horror, clutching onto herself to stifle the oncoming panic attack. She sank to the floor moments later, against their bed and for some reason she couldn't bring herself to lie there anymore. She felt disgusted with herself, she thought she had betrayed Asad in some way thus she could not lie on _their_ bed, so instead she brought her knees to her chest and cried on the cold marbled floor. Her pain and sobs going unnoticed by the rest of Khan Villa as the night wore on. She didn't know when Darkness overcame her, when her sleep filled eyes lidded closed but that was how she slept, on the floor, leaning against their bed with her knees against her chest and her forehead resting on her knees. Had her husband not been busy in the study trying to solve a work related crises he would have seen her and tried to comfort her, he would have taken away her worry and reassured her that everything would be fine. His heart would have broken had he seen her like this but something was preventing him from going to her, it was not his work... but something was using the young entrepreneur's profession as a distraction to lure him away and leave his wife vulnerable.

The day had broken and Asad Ahmed Khan had stirred from his slumber. He had fallen asleep at his desk in the study and was awakened by the dancing rays of sunshine that pierced through the gloomy overcast clouds. He straightened up, checked the time and was about to rush into their room to freshen up before his meeting when he remembered that Zoya would probably still be sleeping. So being the considerate husband that he was, he dashed to the laundry room and pulled out a freshly laundered shirt and a light grey three piece suit that had returned from the dry cleaners the previous day and made his way into one of the many guest bathrooms to prepare for the day.

He had just fastened his tie and smoothed back his hair when his mother called everyone for breakfast, he hurried down hoping to see Zoya before he left and was really disappointed when his darling wife did not pitch up.

Najma noticed the worried expression on her brother's face and gave him a reassuring smile.

Najma: "Bhaijaan I'm sure Zoya's just tired...She'll be fine."

Asad: "I hope so Tamatar...Promise that you'll make sure she eats on time, she didn't eat supper last night and I am really worried about her, she disappeared yesterday and she has been acting strangely ever since...keep an eye on her please..."

Najma: "Okay Bhaijaan, I will, you go to your meeting, I'll handle Zoya..."

With Najma's reassurance, Asad had finished his breakfast quickly, grabbed his bag and was about to dash out the door when he stopped before the threshold. His heart begged him to stay behind, telling him that Zoya needed him and that if he left she would be unprotected but his cellphone rang and his mind reminded him of his numerous meetings and the problem with his latest project. He stood there warring with his heart and mind for quite some time until he felt someone's hand on his shoulder

Tanveer: "Kya Baat hai Jammy? Why are you standing here?"  
>Asad: "I don't want to leave her alone..."<p>

Tanveer: "Who?"

Asad: "Zoya...I have a bad feeling Tanveer...I think she's in some sort of danger, that something bad will happen to her when I'm not there beside her..."

Tanveer: "Jammy, Zoya is not alone, we are all here with her, you are just being paranoid...I understand that you are protective of her but you are also protective of all of us, she'll be fine Jammy, Zoya is a strong girl...Don't worry yourself over nothing..."

Asad: "But Tannu..."

Tanveer: "No buts Jammy, go to work, Zoya will be fine. This danger and fear is all in your head and its eating away at you because of your over protective nature, go...Zoya will be fine..."

She gently nudged him over the threshold and watched as he robotically walked towards his car, and she remained standing in the doorway while the car sped off. Dilshad prepared a small tray of food and spoke to Najma

Dilshad: "Najma, Zoya hasn't eaten since yesterday please wake her up and give her breakfast..."

Najma: "Sure Ammi,"

Dilshad had then departed soon after to visit one of her close friends and since there was nothing else for her to do Tanveer tagged along, leaving Najma and Zoya alone in Khan Villa.

Najma put the tray in the oven to keep it warm before heading off towards her brother's room to waken Zoya.

She smiled as her knuckled were posed to knock on the glass panelled door, remembering all the times that Zoya had entered this room either through the window or by simply just barging in. Now this room belonged to Zoya just as much as it belonged to Asad and Najma merely chuckled at the memories of how her brother had fallen in love with her fiery best friend. She waited patiently for a response from inside, and when she had received none, she knocked again. She was on a third set of knocks when she had realised that something was wrong so she quickly turned the door handle and rushed into the room, a gasp emanating from her mouth at the sight that greeted her.

She saw her best friend huddled on the floor, leaning against the bed fast asleep and on the floor beside her was an overturned Canvas sitting face down on the marble floor, clearly indicating that it was knocked off the easel beside it.

Najma walked over to the canvas and picked it up, turning it around so she could see what was painted upon it and she gasped in surprise at the image that greeted her

Najma: "Aman and Zoya? Ya Allah! What's going on? Why is Aman sending Zoya such portraits?"

She then picked up the easel and once it was standing again she put the portrait back on it, resting face down so it won't disturb Zoya.

She then moved towards her best friend and gently shook her attempting to wake her up. Zoya stirred after a few shakes and her eyes lit up at the sight of Najma and she moved into her best friend's embrace. The two of them sat huddled together for quite some time until Najma broke the silence

Najma: "Zoya...please get ready, I'll serve you breakfast afterwards... You're the only one that didn't eat yet..."

When Zoya just nodded in response, Najma detached herself from Zoya's embrace and helped Zoya to her feet, She then watched as her best friend withdrew some clothing from the nearby cupboard and then walk into the en-suite bathroom. Najma then walked back to the kitchen to set a place for Zoya as the sound of the shower running filled the silence.

She stepped out of the Shower feeling refreshed and leisurely got dressed for the day in a simple charcoal grey button down shirt and navy Levis jeans. Her mind was so focused on getting ready that it didn't have time to wander. It was only when she was straightening her hair and staring at herself in the mirror did something very odd happen. The still day air had suddenly picked up into a cool lustful breeze, and Zoya could have sworn that she heard a voice carry in the wind, a familiar voice...her best friend's voice which called to her and proclaimed breathily

"_**Beautiful..."**_

She stopped what she was doing and swiftly turned around; making sure that there was no one else in the room with her.

Zoya: "That Was Aman's voice...Why am I hearing Aman's voice? It happened yesterday as well when I was with Asad...but was I with Asad? He felt different yet familiar somehow; yesterday it felt like Asad had peaked into my soul and created my dream date, he knew things that I never told him and he acted very strangely...I mean the Asad I know would never eat on the floor, he'd set up a table...he would've never called me out of the house, he would have came home and surprised me with lunch in the garden and he definitely wouldn't have gotten sandwiches, My Asad would have gotten Pizza...But Aman knows about the Sandwiches, the picnics in the park...Aman knew all of it! Ya Allah! Was I on a date with Asad? Or with Aman? What is happening to me?"

She quickly finished her task of straightening her hair then grabbed her phone and ipad from the nearby table before dashing out of the room. Najma had just finish warming her breakfast but Zoya skipped past her a fierce and determined look adorning her features as she kissed Najma on the forehead and rushed out the door

Najma: "Zoya! At least eat something!"

But Zoya totally ignored her and was out the door in seconds. By the time Najma had gotten outside the driver was merely standing in the driveway and one of the Ahmed Khan luxury vehicles was speeding off the property.

Najma turned to the driver for an explanation, the driver merely shrugged and said

Driver: "memsahib asked for the keys, she didn't say where she was going or when she'd be back...I offered to take her but she said she'd manage on her own..."

Najma couldn't actually fault the poor man for giving into Zoya. The fierce determination on her friend's face had scared Najma and Najma knew that once Zoya's mind was made up, nothing on earth could change it or stop her from doing whatever she wanted to do.

So Najma sighed in defeat and looked to the skies, the fast approaching overcast of clouds which rapidly changed the bright sunny day into a darker, gloomier one; didn't not shake her fear that something wicked was heading their way, she closed her eyes and prayed for herself, her family and her best friend begging the Almighty to give them the strength to survive whatever was headed their way.

The car was speeding through the highways of Bhopal and Zoya was amazed that she hadn't met with an accident yet, she was distracted and not at all used to the roads of Bhopal but it was as though something was guiding her to her destination, the weather had changed very rapidly and the bright sunny day that Zoya had woken to was changing, something sinister was surging and this reflected the inner turmoil that Zoya was facing.

She was in desperate need of Answers and she was headed to the one person who she believed could give them to her, it was not long before she had exited the city and was on one of the dirt roads heading towards the magnificent Haveli of the Talwar family.

The car halted at the main door and Zoya got off, there was no soul in sight and this worried Zoya, simply because the last time she was at this Haveli there were servants everywhere, so for it to be desolate now gave her an uneasy feeling, she walked towards the grand double oak doors and her knuckles were poised to knock when suddenly the doors opened revealing the person she had came to see.

Zoya Stared at him for a few seconds and he returned her expression with a smile, his chiselled features and designer beard curved into an elegant smile which either showed that he was expecting her or that he was glad to see her. She continued to stare at him for a few seconds before she took his name

Zoya: "Aman..."

Aman Talwar motioned for her to come inside and just as she crossed the threshold of the Talwar Haveli, the sun had fully disappeared behind the clouds filling the once illuminated day with darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Junoon

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

Characters will be OOC (Out of Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Thriller

**Summary: ** When love becomes deadly...

**A/N: ** this story is (18+) for a reason and BTW I blame Game of Thrones for this Chapter...

**This chapter contains scenes depicting acts of a sexual nature so reader discretion is advised. Once again the scenes are marked off with a warning so feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable.**

**A/N2: All lyrics in Bold marked with an * are taken directly and credited to- **_***Music Of The Night **_**From**_** Phantom Of The Opera**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13

Zoya: "Aman..."

She walked inside the Haveli and was startled by the lush darkness that had overcome the once brilliantly illuminated dwelling making it _cold and sinister_ instead of _warm and inviting_. The only source of light was the flicker of flames, which licking tantalizingly at the air surrounding the various candelabra's (upon which these burning candles stood) that were placed around the Haveli. Zoya looked at Aman for a few seconds before she spoke

Zoya: "Aman...where is everyone?"

Aman: "Dad's away on business and there's a storm coming in, I sent the servants home so they could be with their families...so we're all alone here Zoya..would you like something to drink? The weather is changing and you're not dressed for the cold plus the power's been cut so the central heating system is out..would you like some tea? or coffee? Something to keep you warm... Why don't you sit down and I'll get a fire going..."

He had guided her to the seating area and made her sit down on the chair closest to the fireplace. Once she was comfortable he then grabbed some firewood and matches and had created a small but warm fire, he motioned for Zoya to keep herself warm but stared at her quizzically when she didn't move forward.

It took him a few seconds to remember her phobia of fire and he leant in closer to her and kissed her hair before whispering seductively into her ear.

Aman: "The flames won't hurt you love...I won't allow them to..."

Zoya turned to face him but he was already gone and if it wasn't for the clattering of utensils in the kitchen she would have assumed that she was alone in this grand Haveli bathed in the warm light of the fire. Almost seconds later Aman had returned carrying a tray laden with mugs of steaming hot tea and Zoya simply did not believe that tea could be made so quickly

'_It's as though he conjured it out of thin air...'_

But what Aman said next curbed Zoya's ridiculous idea

Aman: "Thank god for gas stoves! Who knew water could boil that fast? I hope the tea is good...I never made Masala chai before and I know how much you enjoy Chai on a cold rainy day, you loved having them while in New York and I asked Aapi to teach me how to make it... She got fed up of me after seven tries but I think I got it right..."

He reached forward and picked up Zoya's mug and began measuring her preferred quantity of sugar into it, two and a half teaspoons of sugar was dropped into the steaming hot beverage and Zoya had simply stared at him while he prepared her drink. While he was stirring the liquid she could have sworn that she had seen his hand cover the mouth of the mug and drop an additional small white circular object into the mug but since it happened so fast and with the minimal light she was not sure if it had occurred or if her mind was playing tricks on her.

He then offered the mug to her and she smiled in gratitude still hesitant to take the first sip. It was only when another soft haunting breeze carried through the open window and licked at her ears did she hear the voice of the wind.

'_**Drink...'**_

Her hands moved of its own accord and brought the steaming mug to her lips which parted instinctively and blew onto the beverage before taking a sip of the liquid. Her mind was fighting the urge to swallow and had successfully commanded her throat to constrict, preventing the liquid from passing into her system but once again her mind had lost the battle and she had given in to whatever external entity had control over her and her throat relaxed and allowed the warm liquid down her throat. Once she had swallowed the liquid, she felt relaxed, light...as though a giant weight had been lifted off of her. She had felt her inhibitions lowering and the cool caressing breeze and sudden warmth of the liquid were causing havoc on her senses. She smiled at Aman and took another, dangerous, sip before placing the mug on the table and it was then that she heard the voice of the wind once more. A powerful, soothing voice that was so familiar yet so alien had began to lull her, to calm her, breaking her guard down. The voice made her feel secure, safe, and the wind's melody hypnotised her into submission. The hauntingly smooth voice had penetrated her mind and spoken directly to her soul and she could feel her mind losing control of her body once more as she surrendered to the commanding voice of the wind which sang to her: *_**"Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
>Silently the senses abandon their defences<br>Helpless to resist the notes I write  
>For I compose the music of the night"<strong>_

Aman Smiled at Zoya and she returned the smile giddily, she did not realise when he had moved closer to her, their bodies so close together that Zoya's spine tingled at the almost contact between them, Her body directed her to bridge the distance between them and kiss him passionately but her mind held her back. Aman watched the confusion etch across her face and cupped her face in his hands. He moved closer to her, his body rubbing against hers as he placed a soft kiss on each of her eyelids before kissing the trail of her right check down to her perfectly parted lips. He stared deep into her eyes as he captured her lips with his. She was resisting him, so his right hand thread through her silken tresses and gripped the back of her head, while his left had wrapped around her waist and began drawing small seductive circles on the small of her back, his tongue probed her mouth parting it for better access, she moaned in content and relaxed to him as her body surrendered to his talented ministrations.

She surrendered to him and her body moved closer to his, her hands roaming freely across the clothed planes of his muscular chest before gripping his shoulders, but her mind had created the perfect image to break her out of her haze.

Her mind had displayed the picture of her beloved, her husband, her Asad before her. Images of Asad dressed as her groom, Asad kissing her sweetly on the cheek, Asad pouting adorably when she refused to forgive him, Asad shirtless, Asad writhing beneath her in pleasure... These images were enough to snap her out of this haze and break the kiss. She began to push Aman off and once his body was away from hers she stood up so fast that she bumped the table causing some of the contents of the mugs placed upon it to spill over. She walked to the fire place and stared into the once terrifying flame, her back facing her best friend and the air around them painfully still before she spoke

Zoya: "I'm married Aman..."

There was a pregnant pause which only accentuated the stillness of the darkened day until she broke the haunting silence and spoke once more, whether it was to remind herself or to remind Aman but Zoya spoke again, her mind regaining some of its lost control as the words left her lips

Zoya: "I am Married to Asad..."

She heard the sound of a table being ripped from the floor and the crash of crockery as it shattered against the marble tiles, the thud of the landing table nearly drowned out the rapid footsteps that made its way towards her and she sobbed as a hand grasped her upper arm and swiftly turned her around. She gasped at the destruction of the once pristine room, there were shattered pieces of glass all over the floor, swimming in the cooling tea and the table was overturned and one could tell that it was almost flung across the room.

She felt a hand under her chin and strong fingers tilt her chin up to face the being before her.

Her doe brown eyes stared into the fiery orbs of her best friend and without warning he wrapped his arm around her waist trapping her against his muscular frame. She could feel the angry heat radiating off of him and she squirmed in fear against him.

When he spoke his voice had taken on a harsh desperate tone, something That Zoya was unfamiliar with

Aman: "I don't consider that a marriage!"

Zoya: "Aman..."

She tried to push him away but he only held her tighter

Aman: "NO!...You are not _his..._"

Zoya struggled a little more but Aman had imprisoned her in his arms. His commanding touch caused her to stare into his eyes once more when he addressed her in a strong and determined tone

Aman: "You are _mine_ Zoya..."

She did not have time to process his words before she felt his lips crush against hers and her mind lost control once more as her body curved into his, deepening their kiss, closing her eyes in pleasure as the wind sung to her once more

_***"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
>Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before<br>Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar  
>And you'll live as you've never lived before"<strong>_

The brewing storm had brought the city of Bhopal to a standstill and business closed early to let their employees rush to their families. Traffic was torturous as people scurried about to prepare for the oncoming storm and Asad was truly glad that he reached Khan Villa just as the first drizzle of raindrops descended upon the earth. He walked through the front door, shaking of some of the rain before Tanveer dutifully took his coat. He stared at the occupants of his house and judging by what he had seen his mother and Tanveer had just returned and Najma had just finished the hearty soup she was preparing for their lunch. Asad smiled at his sister and mother and headed towards his room to see his wife and change out of his damp clothes.

He had entered their room and expected to see his wife, nestled snugly under the covers with some gadget in her hand or sleeping soundly to battle the cold that had gripped the city. He began to panic at the sight of an empty room and made his way to the bathroom to check if his darling wife was taking a relaxing soak in the bathtub. He barged into the bathroom without knocking

Asad: "Zoya maybe I could join..."

He stared at the empty bathroom and his heart sped up, he rushed out of the bathroom and began tearing the place apart looking for a clue to Zoya's whereabouts. His eye had caught sight of the easel and over turned canvas and he moved towards it, picked up the piece of art and turned it around.

His jaws clenched in anger and the bile rose in his throat in disgust at the sight of the painting.

A new found hatred stirred within him at the sight of Aman holding his wife so romantically and he ripped the canvas apart in a white hot rage. His mother and sister had heard the loud tearing of the canvas and rushed in with Tanveer trailing behind them. The sight of an infuriated Asad had cautioned them, causing them to linger in the doorway and not approach him immediately. Only Dilshad was brave enough to move closer to him, she placed her hand on his shoulder and stared at the torn artwork at his feet.

Dilshad: "Asad..."

His mother was gently coaxing him out of his rage and through his rage he spoke

Asad: "Where is Zoya?"

Najma fell silent and Tanveer piped up with a response

Tanveer: "Oh she went out, the driver had left early today and I noticed that one of the cars were missing so she must've gone out Jammy..."

Asad glared at Tanveer angrily and that shut her up immediately. Asad waited for Zoya's definite location to be given when Najma found her lost voice and spoke

Najma: "Bhaijaan, Zoya left this morning...I don't know where she went ...I'm sorry...I should've stopped her..."

Najma's tears had quelled her brother's rage and he immediately rushed to his darling sister and took her into a comforting hug

Asad: "Shh...it's okay Najma, It's not your fault...Please don't cry..."

Najma had broke the embrace and was drying her tears with her hand when Dilshad had whipped out her phone and began dialling a number

Asad: "Ammi...is Zoya answering?"

Dilshad: "No beta...the line is just ringing..."

Najma: "We need to get through to her before the storm hits otherwise there'll be no network connections..."  
>Asad: "Najma is right...Najma email Zoya constantly and ask her where she is, Ammi you keep calling her number...I'm going to call the commissioner and ask him to trace her cellphone, we'll find her...I'm sure of it."<p>

Tanveer simply marvelled at their determination to bring Zoya home and the sheer determination in Asad's eyes to have Zoya beside him safe and sound told Tanveer that all her efforts had been in vain. She had accepted her defeat, and walked out of the room with a heavy heart as she could not bear to see her beloved Jammy fight to save another woman.

Tanveer looked to the heavens and spoke

Tanveer: "Zoya, wherever you are, you better come back soon...Jammy needs you and don't you dare hurt him...because if you do, then Ba Khuda, I'll destroy you...You win Zoya, Asad is yours...now please come back to him..."

The cloud's darkened immensely and the storm had finally hit, the roar of thunder and flash of lightening rang through the sky as the cascading water drops had reached the earth. It was an odd feeling that came over Tanveer, and it took her a few seconds to realise that she was afraid.

She was afraid but not for herself and she scoffed in disbelief when she realised who she was worrying about.

Tanveer: "Now you got me worrying about you Zoya...I hate you to the core and here I am worrying about your safety, Well I'm worried only because of Jammy...and if anyone asks that's what I'm going to tell them."

She then turned on her heel and walked to her room, her mind silently praying for Zoya's safety because Tanveer knew, she didn't know how but she just knew, that Zoya was in grave danger.

The darkened Haveli had played tricks on her mind, she was sure of it because when she had closed her eyes in pleasure she had gazed upon her friend Aman Talwar as he kissed her passionately but now, once her eyes had opened she saw the silhouette of her Husband Asad, she felt his hard body against hers and she inhaled his intoxicating scent. It was musky, woody, a hint of sweetness and an aroma that Zoya could just describe as pure 'Asad-ness'. Her body relaxed even further as Asad's strong arms pulled her closer to him and she relaxed into him, her hand reaching down from his chest to stroke his concealed arousal causing him to moan against her mouth

Aman moaned deeply when Zoya's hand had made contact with his clothed erection, he broke the kiss and stared into her hazy lust-filled eyes and smirked at the fact that she was now fully under his spell, the drug had worked by clouding her senses and he was definitely going to use this to his advantage. He began placing kisses on her exposed throat causing her to moan in pleasure as his hands began skilfully undoing the buttons of her shirt, once her flesh became exposed to him, he began stroking it gently causing her to shudder in pleasure, he kissed the top of her lace covered breast before kissing the valley of her cleavage as he pulled the shirt off of her body, ripping the Taweez Asad had tied around her arm with it which fell onto the marble floor, while the heat of the fire kept her semi nude upper body warm in the cold room.

Zoya moaned as 'Asad' kissed the column of her neck and she hissed in pleasure as he kissed the valley of her cleavage, She felt the soft fabric of her shirt fall away and she stared down at the man who was responsible for such pleasure coursing through her. She smiled sweetly when she saw her husband smiling back at her, but if she had full command of her senses she would have seen through the illusion. She would have known that Asad was not really there and that her mind was lead to believe that the man against her was her husband. But she was not in control of her body anymore, her body answered to a different master, the voice in the wind had full control over her each and every move and Zoya was powerless to resist it.

Aman began slowly undoing the button on her jeans and lowered the zipper, feeling her delicious skin as it revealed itself to him. Zoya moaned against him and he smirked to himself as she surrendered to him, he then began to softly whisper into the darkness between them, his voice carried and distorted by the gentle wind

**Aman:**_** *"Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world  
>Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before<br>Let your soul take you where you long to be  
>Only then can you belong to me<strong>_

_**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
>Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation<br>Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in"**_

Once he had finished speak, he felt Zoya's hands undo his shirt and toss it aside, he made quick work of her jeans and placed his hands on her hips. Once she shimmied out of her jeans, Aman had quickly rid himself of his pants and both stood against each other clad in only their underwear kissing each other passionately. Aman lost in the sensation of Zoya while Zoya believed that the man she was kissing was her husband.

**(****Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised****)**

**The winds slowed as the layers between them disappeared; his strong palms took each of her lace covered mounds within their grip and began to massage them gently. Her hands trailed across his muscled sensually as she moaned deeply in pleasure, his hands had quickly left the swell of her breasts and had found the hook of her brassier. He rid her of the garment swiftly and his palms relished the touch of her supple bosom, she arched forward into his touch while her palm stroked his arousal through the fabric of his boxers. She felt the world slip away from her as his hands trailed down from her breasts and caressed her stomach, before removing her underwear from her person leaving her completely exposed to the cool air. She gasped in sheer pleasure as a finger entered her arousal and began stroking her gently, building her climax and teasing her impending release. She then felt the soft kisses of her husband against her shoulder as another finger was added into the frenzy causing her to moan lustfully as she bucked against his hand. **

**Without warning, her knees gave way as her first orgasm coursed through her body and she gripped onto his shoulders, dragging him down onto the floor with her. **

**(****End of Mature content****)**

Asad paced the lounge of Khan Villa in frustration, the soft drizzle had rapidly turned into a steady downpour and his mother and sister who were seated on the couch watched him pace the room in worry, his heart constricted in fear, his every instinct screaming at him...telling him that Zoya was in danger, but this unnatural downpour and the worried expressions of his mother and sister had him shackled to his home unable to save his beloved

**(****Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised****)**

**Zoya's exposed back had touched the soft rug which lay beside the fire place and the roaring glow of the flame illuminated the vision of her husband atop of her, he removed his fingers from her folds and sucked them clean, savouring the taste of her nectar.**

**He then placed hungry kisses against the column of her neck as her hands trailed down and her nails scraped against the flesh of his back until the made contact with the fabric of his boxers her legs parted a little more and wrapped themselves around his waist as she used her feet to drag the offending fabric off his person revealing his stiff arousal to her. Her one had had reached down between them and began stroking him as he was positioned at her entrance, gently at first then she applied more pressure at the base, while the other; which was still resting on his derrière had reached down between his parted legs and fondled his testicles.**

**He growled in pleasure and began to arch forward, his member touching the moistened lips of her entrance and he used his hands to grab onto hers and push them above her head as he penetrated her, burying his arousal completely into her warm folds. **

**She moaned deeply and her eyes rolled to the back of her head at the sensual intrusion, her body had adjusted to the impressive size of his member and once she regained her focus she stared at the pristine white coat of the ceiling. She had done this before, in another time and place perhaps because the sight of the white ceiling and roaring fireplace was indeed familiar to her. Her husband did not move yet, he remained buried to the hilt and she needed him to create a tempo soon otherwise she would never find her release**

**Aman was enjoying the feeling of being engulfed entirely by Zoya's slick heat, it was everything he had dreamed it would be and he longed to remain buried deep within her forever. He stared at his beloved's face and the glazed over look in her eye told him that she had no idea what was truly happening but the slow movement of her hips told him that she needed her release and dutifully he began pumping in and out of her. Gently and deliciously at first which caused her to moan deeply in pleasure then he began to move faster, his thrust became deeper and her body had responded by her soft pants of desire. **

**He could feel her muscles contracting around his stiff member and he knew that she was almost over the edge so he buried himself deep within her as she climaxed for the second time and the feel of her contracting muscles and nectar coating his stiff flesh was heavenly, once she was spent, he removed his hands from hers and used his hands to tighten the grip of her thighs around his waist before trailing them down across the flesh of her ass and lifted her off the ground. His knees bent and his back straightened and thus he pulled her off the rug as she straddled him while he sat on the floor. Using all his strength he stood up, and pulled her up with him, they were still joined in the most intimate of ways and her legs were still wrapped around his waist, the movement causing him to bury himself deeper within her, making her moan at the fullness of the deed. **

**He then stumbled backwards onto the couch they had once sat one and he groaned as his back hit the cool leather. Once he was seated, Zoya had placed her hands on either of his shoulders and began slowly lifting herself off of his member, and he moaned at the lack of contact. He was buried quarter way into her when she slammed back down, taking him completely and she sighed in pleasure as her arousal was reawakened. **

**The wind howled outside the mansion and the roaring cascade of rain had drowned out their moans to the outside world, leaving them the privacy to continue their vigorous lovemaking**

**(****End of Mature content****)**

The storm was worsening and each flash of lightening and clap of thunder brought a new sense of foreboding to the occupants of Khan Villa. Dilshad had taken to praying for Zoya's safety while Najma was watching the news trying to get any update on whether the storm would end soon, even Tanveer had left her room to join them in their worry and even though she didn't particularly like Zoya, Tanveer decided to at least help the occupants of Khan Villa by making them some hot beverages to keep them warm during this unnatural storm.

Asad, was using every connection he had to locate his wife but because of the fierce storm no search and rescue team could be deployed as it was too dangerous to send anyone out. Due to the thick and heavy downpour visibility was very limited outside any type of shelter with one being unable to see their own hand before their face. To add to the woes and peculiarity of it all, a mysterious fog had settled in and around every lake in the city, and as the fogs grew the rain had worsened. Asad sighed in frustration and grabbed his car keys, ready to brace the storm to go look for his wife but the pleading eyes of his sister stopped him

Najma: "Bhaijaan...Ammi..."

Asad turned to his mother and he knew that she feared for his safety, with Zoya already missing, Najma had wordlessly implored him to not add to their mother's tension by running off into danger, if anything happened to Asad then Zoya had no chance of survival and Dilshad knew this, she knew that where ever Zoya was her daughter in law was not in danger from the storm but from something else...and Asad needed to be alive and well if he had to save his wife from this evil

**(****Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised****)**

**Aman grinned at the sight of her bountiful bosom as it bounced before him as Zoya rode his stiff member and he couldn't resist burying his face between her mounds and inhaling her feminine scent. His hands rested on her pelvis to steady her while her hands lay on his shoulders to control the intensity of her thrusts. He felt his balls tingle and he knew he was close so he pushed himself deep within her just as her muscles contracted around him. She moaned deeply as she found her release and her contracting walls milked him to his climax, and she grinned in satisfaction as her husband cried out her name as he reached his orgasm. **

**Aman cried out Zoya's name repeatedly as he filled her with his seed. He collapsed against the back of the couch and his beloved collapsed atop of him, her face resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat as it slowed down. He kissed the top of her head whilst still buried deep within her and held her closer to him**

**Aman: "Stay with me, be with me always..."**

**Zoya had heard Asad speak to her, she heard his voice tell her to stay with him, to be with him and she smiled, she kissed his chest and spoke**

**Zoya: "Always my love...I won't leave you...I love you..."**

**Aman sighed in content at Zoya's words and he held her closer to him. **

**Zoya: "love?"**

**Aman: "Yes..."**

**Zoya: "I'm cold..."**

**Aman chuckled at her adorable nature and helped her get up. He helped her find and get into his shirt before putting on his boxers and then guided her to his bedroom. He let her enter the room first and the delicious warmth of the room had engulfed her senses. Her back was nestled against his wall like chest and his arms had encircled her slender waist as she pulled him into the room. He could smell her arousal building once more and was immensely glad that the only stitch of clothing on her was his shirt, he let his hands trail down to the exposed flesh between her legs and he began rubbing her core gently eliciting sweet moans from her as she arched her back into him. Without warning he slipped two fingers deep within her, she groaned in pleasure as he increased his tempo and she sighed in frustration when he withdrew his talented digits before she could find her release. Aman licked his fingers clean and savoured the taste, it was sweet, feminine and somewhat tangy, it was delicious just like his Zoya and he grinned when he saw her through his mirror, her face contorting into a delicious pout. **

**Zoya: "Jaan, please..."**

**Aman smiled and pulled his boxers off, and kicked them away once they pooled around his ankles**

**Aman: "As you wish Jaan..."**

**Zoya smiled happily as her husband gave into her whims and her grin became wider when he rid himself of his boxers and then removed his shirt from her body, she tried to turn around but his hands on her hips had prevented her from doing so. **

**Aman loved the feeling of Zoya's skin against his, her soft back rubbed against his hard chest and her pert Ass, ground deeply against his painfully erect member**

'_**I wonder if I can penetrate her deeper? Would she agree?...She thinks that She's having sex with Asad...she'd let him do anything...'**_

**He smiled to himself before commanding her**

**Aman: "Walk to towards the table, bend over it and part your legs slightly..."**

**Zoya: "Jaan?"**

**She was confused at first and turned her head slightly to see her husband's face and when she saw his features curve into a reassuring smile she acquiesced his request, she stood before the table and moved some of the items off of it before bending over the table top as she was instructed.**

**Aman groaned at the sight before him, he moved his hand forward and stroked her wet arousal before burying a finger deep within her once more, he made sure she was ready and slick before he positioned his member at her core and penetrated her as he stood behind her. **

**She moaned deeply in pleasure as her husband stretched her in ways she did not know was possible, he was buried to the hilt and he didn't move until he was satisfied that she had adjusted to his great size. He then began moving in and out of her in fast, frantic movements and she could hear the soft slaps as their skin made contact and the loud thuds as the table beneath her shook from the intensity of his thrusts. **

**Aman moaned deeply, he was filling Zoya in ways that Asad had never done and judging by her mewls of pleasure she was thoroughly enjoying it. He buried himself deep within her as he released his seed and once he was emptied he didn't wait for her to find her release. He immediately withdrew from her folds and turned her around, he kissed her neck gently and grasped his hand into hers and began pulling her towards the en-suit bathroom. She followed him blindly and once they were inside the luxurious bathroom, he guided her into the shower cubicle and turned on the water. **

**(****End of Mature content****)**

Asad growled in frustration, feeling useless and powerless to rush to Zoya and save her from whatever evil had trapped her. His mother, sister; and surprisingly even Tanveer; were praying for his wife's safety so he stopped his frustrated movements and took a seat beside them and prayed to the Almighty to bring his Zoya back to him

'_Ya Khuda...please, bring her back to me...please, I can't live without her...she means everything to me...I promised to protect her and I failed...she's out there, in this storm and I can't protect her from whatever evil has taken her...please keep her safe Maula...please... I love her...'_

Asad stared at his wedding band, the sign that he was tied to Zoya in matrimony and he kissed the cool metal. His marriage was in danger and he could feel it, whatever evil being had taken Zoya was out to destroy his marriage and there was no way he could save his beloved if he didn't even know what he was fighting against

The sage's words began ringing in his head once more

"_**Nikaah will protect her Beta...The bond which Allah Himself will protect...Nikaah will save her from this Evil that has its eyes on her..."**_

Asad clenched his fists in a new determination, he was not going to give up, not after having fought so hard to be with Zoya...he loved her and he was not going to let anything take her away from him. He vowed to protect her and that was exactly what he was going to do...

**(****Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised****)**

**The warmed water had cascaded down their exposed bodies, Aman began gently massaging Zoya's flesh kissing her shoulders and turned her to face him. He kissed her eyelids, then her cheeks before trailing kisses down her neck; he stopped at her breasts and took one nipple into his warm mouth while his hand began massaging the other eliciting sweet tantalizing moans from Zoya. **

**Zoya: "Jaan please..."**

**Aman: "patience my love..."**

**Her husband had just asked her to be patient but Zoya could not stem her excitement, She eagerly awaited what her beloved had planned for her and she nearly cried in protest when her husband removed himself from her.**

**She stared deep into his eyes and he sank to his knees before her, kneeling in front of her in submission**

**Aman looked up at Zoya and spoke**

**Aman: "I am yours my love...yours in every sense of the word."**

**He parted her legs slightly and moved forward to kiss her moist core, Zoya gasped at the sensation of her husband's lips against her arousal and she closed her eyes in pleasure at the sensation.**

**Aman had tasted her essence all day during their lovemaking and now to be enjoying it straight from the source was totally amazing, he tasted Zoya's sweet nectar and subtle hints of his own essence that had lingered on her folds and he grinned to himself before his tongue darted forward and plunged deep into her causing her to moan deeply in pleasure**

**He licked and teased her nub for a few seconds before adding a finger to her folds. The combined onslaught of his tongue and his finger had drove Zoya to the most powerful climax she had experienced all day. She cried out for Asad as she found her release and this angered Aman, since Asad could never have pleasured her like this. From what Aman had seen, or what he liked to believe, Asad was a selfish lover whereas Aman saw himself as kind and generous. He lapped at her core one last time and placed a chaste kiss against her womb, before finding his feet and standing up. He smiled as her body crumbled against his and he held her weight against his as the water cleansed them of their love making. He kissed the top of her head and turned the shower off, before carrying her out of the cubicle and then drying her off and then himself in the bathroom.**

**(****End of Mature content****)**

As time passed, the storm only seemed to get worse; the city of Bhopal had come to a standstill in what meteorologists had begun dubbing, India's 'Super-Storm'. The unnatural rainfall had been just that, unnatural... and the explanation for the fogs that were forming ranged from lower atmospheric condensation to the 'Wrath of God'. The city had managed to prevent the multiple lakes from overflowing, and thankfully they did because a flood was the last thing that this city needed at the moment, All of these theatrics just so one lover could break the bond of marriage between a man and his wife.

**(****Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised****)**

**Aman didn't bother putting any clothes on, nor did he dress Zoya either, he simply picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the bathroom to his awaiting bed. And once he had deposited her onto his silken sheets, he began nipping at her breast once more as he climbed on top of her. **

**Zoya, still in her haze, had chuckled before speaking to the man she thought was her husband**

**Zoya: "You know this will defeat the purpose of the shower right?"**

**Aman smiled at her comment and parted her legs before positioned himself at her core, she grinned expectantly waiting for her husband to fill her and Aman hoped he did not disappoint when he lunged forward and completed her once again, his body writhing against hers as their climaxes built rapidly as they made vigorous love. **

**He stared down at Zoya, as her face contorted in pleasure and he could not help but feel satisfied, he kissed each of her eyelids tenderly as groaned as she climaxed around him, her contracting walls milking him to his own release. He had collapsed on top of her, still buried deep within her. Both of them exhausted from the day's activities. **

**(****End of Mature content****)**

He could tell by the small rise and fall of her chest that she had drifted into a deep slumber. He smiled at the success of his plan of seducing Zoya and then kissed the flesh above her heart and whispered

Aman: "Soon my love...we will be together..."

He laid his head between her breasts and listened to her heartbeat. The Storm raged on outside, cutting the rest of the world off from them and Aman was glad that Zoya was now his in every sense of the word. Being buried deep within her was deeply satisfying and he was glad that the protection Asad had placed on her was lost, the only thing preventing Zoya from becoming his was that Taweez and now he had finally gotten rid of it. Had Zoya worn it she would have resisted him, she would have known that Asad was not with her and that the man she was having sex with was none other than her best friend Aman, but luckily for him, his seduction had worked and soon Zoya was going to be his forever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Junoon

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

Characters will be OOC (Out of Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Thriller

**Summary: ** When love becomes deadly...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Chapter 14<p>

The dark clouds lifted just as quickly as they amassed, leaving in their wake a clear night sky illuminated by a brilliant full moon. The storm had ended in an instant and the residents of Bhopal were utterly gobsmacked at the unnatural change in weather. It was impossible to tell that a Super-Storm had occurred, the night was still and the city quite, all clear indication that something wicked was heading their way, that Evil had not finished it's magnificent show, this was only "Half Time" the curtain calls were yet to come...

Asad's heart gripped with fear, the sage's words

"_**Death...Death is walking in her shadow, following her footsteps. Death looms over her head Beta... She has been your shield from the Darkness Beta; it's time for you to become hers..."**_

'_Death...I need to find her...She is in danger...' _ Asad had grabbed his keys and was about to head out when suddenly his mind became clouded with images of his nightmares. _Zoya lying in a freshly dug grave, Zoya's body wrapped in a funeral shroud, Zoya's bier being carried away..._

His mind had fallen victim to the assault and darkness filled his senses, immobilising him, crippling him from moving forward.

He didn't know when it happened but his vision blurred and his balance was lost as he crumbled to the floor but his consciousness still remained. His mother and sister held onto him and Tanveer rushed out to get him some water and it seemed as though all hope was lost. But hope is never lost, where there is a will there is a way and no matter what happens good will find a way to triumph over evil and the hope of Khan Villa and just turned the handle of the front door, the Thakur of the Talwar Haveli had come in the nick of time to turn the tables in good's favour. Samar had rushed over to Asad and steadied the young man before helping Najma and Tanveer carry the well built business man to the nearby couch.

He waited until Asad had found his bearings before he spoke, his voice urgent and desperate

Samar: "What happened Beta? Where is Zoya?"

Asad had mumbled something, but Samar had only heard the words "Zoya"; "Danger" and "Death" in order to understand the gravity of the situation, He was actually glad that he returned from his business trip to Delhi early, it was as though the Almighty wanted him to return to the City of Bhopal to help these young lovers face the harsh cruel world. The 'Powers that Be' had given him some information about Zoya's family that he knew the bubbly girl would be desperate to hear so he rushed out of his meeting and commanded his driver to return to Bhopal in his excitement, he expected to see Zoya first and tell her the good news but the sombre atmosphere of Khan Villa had worried the wise Thakur to no end, he knew that something powerful; something sinister was at work and he feared that their troubles had originated from his own home.

A gust of wind had blown in from the open door and the tattered fabric of the painted canvas had swayed across the floor. Samar did not need to see the completed Canvas to know whose portrait had been painted and that had only cemented his fear

'_This was all Aman's doing...Aman has Zoya'_

Once he realised this truth he turned to face Asad but the young man looked defeated, his head bowed low...he was lost without Zoya and right now Samar needed Asad to be strong, Zoya's life could depend on it

Samar: "Asad...Asad look at me!"

There was absolutely not reaction from Asad, So Samar grabbed him by the shoulders and forced the young man to look at him

Samar: "Asad, this is no time to break down! Zoya needs you dammit! She needs you to be strong, She needs you to fight for her! If you give up now then we'll lose her Asad! Evil will win, your love will be proved weak...Asad if you truly love her then you need to save her..."

Asad stared at the Thakur as his words sunk in, but he didn't say anything as he waited for the Thakur to continue. For all of Samarjith's bravado, then man hung his head in shame when he remembered the cause for this family's despair, so he spoke the truth, his voice stern and steady even though his heart and soul were in turmoil

Samar: "I know where Zoya is...I know who has her..."

Asad got up at this and held onto Samar desperately, his eyes filled with unshed tears and his movements frantic

Asad: "Who has her? Where is she?"  
>Samar: "He has her Asad, the man who has loved her obsessively for sometime know, he entered her life long before you did and she became his entire world, he worships her in every way and today he finally procured the source of his devotion..."<p>

Asad: "Who. Has. My. Wife? WHERE IS ZOYA?"

Samar could not face Asad when he revealed the name, he looked away in shame and with his head hung low he said

Samar: "Aman...Zoya is with Aman..."

Asad staggered back in disbelief, but deep in his gut he knew that Samar was right, the tattered canvas at their feet only served as proof...proof that Aman Talwar was the evil he had been warned about.

Samar: "He loves her Asad...it took me a while to see it but he loves her. When he came home from New York I was glad at first because I thought my son had wanted to see me after three years abroad, I was soo excited that I wanted to spend every moment with him but he shunned me...when he wasn't journeying around Bhopal he locked himself up in his bedroom and I could tell by the constant delivery of Canvases and paints from reputable art suppliers that he was working on something, he had found his muse and I was happy for him...but after a while I could see the danger in his eyes, he had become obsessed with his muse...before he would proudly show off his work to me but all of a sudden he changed, he hid his work from everyone in one of the Haveli's many room and never left this room...Days had turned into months and Aman's behaviour had become increasingly peculiar, he never joined me in the morning puja nor did he accompany me to the temple, he simply remained in his art room but then one night it all changed. One of my servants found a girl, barely conscious on our front porch, we brought her inside and took care of her and that was the first time in days that I had seen my son leave his room...he hovered around her and fussed over her and I am ashamed to say that I let him. It was only afterwards when I learnt her name did i realise that she was Aman's friend and it was only after I had left her in this very house and re-enter my own did I finally enter my son's art room. A room is too mild a word for what I had found, Asad...Aman had built a shrine. The floors and walls were covered with portraits of one person, he had become a devotee to his muse...he had become obsessed with your wife...He was obsessed with Zoya..."

The soft patter of Rain had all but died out and the light of the full moon flowed through the gossamer curtains. Zoya sighed in content, her beloved husband was still buried deep within her and she had never been this satisfied in her entire life. Somehow during their sleep, her position had moved, _'or maybe Asad flipped us over..._' She thought with a sleepy grin.

With her eyes still closed she began tracing the contours of her partner's chest and kissing his collarbone gently, eliciting deep sensual moans from him. She opened her eyes and stared at Asad beneath her, still in a wistful slumber and she began by kissing both his eyelids as she began grinding against him. She leaned forward and began by kissing his exposed throat and made her way up the column of his neck as he thread his fingers through her hair. She stopped kissing him and through her head back in pleasure when he began massaging her breasts. She stared into his now fully awake eyes as he lustfully began kissing her breasts before trailing his kisses up to her ear causing her to close her eyes in pleasure.

Aman: "God I love you Zoya..."

She stiffened at the sound..._ 'That voice...That's Aman's voice! But...But I'm with Asad...I'm with Asad! Aren't I?'_

He eyes snapped open and she gave a small sigh of relief when she saw Asad beneath her, kissing her cleavage but now the spell was lifted, her haze was gone and reality had set in. She stared at the mirror on the dressing table facing the bed and gasped when she saw her reflection. Her reflection was being peppered with kisses by a man other than her husband, according to her reflection in the mirror, the man currently kissing the valley of her cleavage was her best friend Aman. She blinked a couple of times in disbelief before turning her head and staring at the man nibbling on her bosom, her eyes saw her husband Asad smiling at her from her cleavage. She turned to the mirror once more and saw herself with Aman and began to panic

'_Ya Khuda! What's happening to me? Why do I see Aman in my reflection but Asad beside me?'_

Aman had stiffened when he realised that Zoya was staring at her reflection

Aman: "Love? What's wrong?"

'_Love? Love? Asad never calls me __**'love'**__ he calls me 'Jaan', Only Aman calls me 'love' something's not right...'_

Zoya pushed her partner away and got off him, the moment their bodies separated, the features and body of the man beneath her began to change. She gasped in horror as she saw the true identity of the man she had been with...and raised her hand and slapped Aman Talwar across the face.

'_I slept with Aman! Ya Allah! I cheated on Asad! But how? How did this happen? I saw Asad...I felt Asad... I heard him...The Chai! Aman drugged me? He drugged me! How could he do that to me? I thought we were friends...'_

Zoya got out of bed and began hugging herself as she hyperventilated; Aman got off the bed and in all his glory moved towards her to comfort her. Zoya pushed him away and growled

Zoya: "Stay the hell away from me!"

She began frantically looking around for her clothes and when she located none of them in the room she hurriedly rushed out of the room without a stitch on her not caring about her modesty anymore as she frantically looked for her clothing. When she found most of her clothes in the Haveli's seating area, she hurriedly put on what she could find. She had just pulled up her jeans and was looking for her shirt when Aman came up behind her. He cupped her breasts through her lacy black bra and began massaging them sensually

Aman: "Leaving so soon Jaan?"

She pushed his hands off and moved away from him, her eyes spot her shirt thrown casually on the floor and she rushed to pick it up, not noticing the Taweez lying next to it. With her eyes fixed on Aman she began buttoning up her shirt, her stance rigid, her anger bubbling beneath the surface. She was both angry with and hurt by Aman's behaviour. Her voice was low, pained and defeated when she finally spoke to him

Zoya: "Why? Why did you do this to me? Why Aman?"

Aman had stared at her hurt expression and remained silent

Zoya: "Stop standing there and staring at me Aman! ANSWER ME! WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THIS?"

She didn't realise when she had stomped closer to him or when she had started yelling but her emotions were high and she was just betrayed by her best friend and at the same time she had just cheated on her husband...so Zoya needed answers and fast.

Aman was busy looking at his feet, trying to come up with an answer, and Zoya thanked her lucky stars that her phone was still in her jeans pocket, she quickly unlocked it and pressed speed dial 1, Asad's assigned number and then held the phone in her hand. The line was ringing and Zoya was getting desperate, she needed Asad to hear Aman confess how he tricked her into bed otherwise her marriage was over and she would have lost Asad but the line kept ringing, Zoya nearly cried but had to hide it because Aman had finally found his lost voice

Aman: "I love you Zoya...I love you so much it consumes me...You are everything to me, the only reason I exist is because of you...You, Zoya, have become my entire world...I only did this because I thought it would please you...whenever you described your ideal husband to me, it felt as though you were describing me. You wanted someone who would love you unconditionally, someone to care for you, someone to spoil you and fight with you...that's me Zoya! I'm your ideal husband! Not Asad, He's not right for you...you're too good for him...He doesn't deserve you! He can't make you happy...he can only hurt you...but I won't hurt you Zoya. I could never hurt you! I can make you happy...I know I can! I can satisfy your every whim and fancy Zoya! I know that what you and I have is more than just friendship...I could tell that you have feelings for me when you moaned in my ear while we had sex...when you ground against me and pulled me closer to you...I love you Zoya and what had just happened between us proves that you love me too..."

Zoya stared at him in disbelief before stumbling backwards and landed in a sitting position on the couch. The deranged and psychotic look in her friend's eyes had scared her and she needed Asad more than ever but what he said next shocked her to the core as it clearly indicated the extent of his obsession

Aman: "I can be him...I'll be the Asad you wish he was, I'll take his form again and again if I have to, only to make you happy!...I can give you everything Zoya...just please don't leave me..."

She stared at him wide eyed, her mind reeling. Both of them were so caught up with each other that none have them noticed that the phone call Zoya had placed had been answered.

Asad was pacing frantically while Samar was on the phone. The Thakur was speaking to the police commissioner and had just given his old friend instructions to find Aman and Zoya at all costs. Asad had stopped his frantic pacing when he felt his phone vibrate inside his jeans pocket.

He withdrew the phone and stared at the screen, _'Jaan/Zoya' _Flashing across the screen, without delaying any further he quickly answered the call and was about to speak when he heard his beloved's voice on the other end of the line.

Zoya: "What are you?"

Asad was puzzled for a few seconds, then he realised that Zoya was not speaking to him, but she called because she had wanted him to listen to this conversation. So he quickly signalled Samar (who had just ended his call) and his family to come and listen as well before switching the call to loud speaker.

They all heard another voice coming from the speaker and the women gasped when they recognised the voice as Aman's

Aman: "Zoya..."

Zoya's voice, distorted with hints of apprehension had been heard once more when she asked

Zoya: "Aman...What are you?"

Asad, Samar, Dilshad, Najma and Tanveer were hanging onto Zoya's every word; all curious to hear Aman's response while simultaneously wondering why Zoya would ask such a question.

Zoya maintained eye contact with Aman as she spoke, her voice laced with anger and some apprehension when she asked

Zoya: "What are you?"

Aman: "Zoya..."

Zoya stared at Aman, her eyes begging him to tell her the truth

Zoya: "Aman...What are you?"

He remained silent, and this angered Zoya further so she stood up and yelled at him

Zoya: "Aman Answer Me...What Are You?"

Unbeknown to both of them, the occupants of Khan Villa were listening on the other end of the line, waiting to hear Aman's response

Aman: "What kind of a question is that Zoya?"

Aman tried to brush off the question, hurt that his beloved had yelled at him and they way she looked at him with a fiery hatred in her eyes.

Zoya's voice suddenly changed from angry to desperate in seconds as the tears welled up in her eyes as she begged her best friend for the truth

Zoya: " Don't mess with me Aman please... you didn't enter the Dargah that day and yesterday I heard your voice when _Asad _had supposedly dropped me off home...Those paintings keep appearing in my room but no one knows how they even get there and every time I'm near you...I can't think straight. It's like I lose control of my own body...So I ask again...What Are You?"

There was silence on both ends of the line and everyone waited with baited breath for the answer to Zoya's question. The silence was driving them all insane, Asad wanted to know the truth so he could rush forward and save Zoya, Samar wanted to know the truth because he wanted to know what had happened to his son, Dilshad and Najma wanted Zoya away from whatever Aman could do to her, Tanveer simply wanted to know how Aman was more successful than her in the attempt to break up Asad and Zoya; but Zoya...All Zoya wanted to know what had become of her best friend and how he had tricked her into sleeping with him...

The silence was not bothering Aman, it was the hurt look on Zoya's face and the warm tears flowing down her cheeks that shattered him _'I have hurt her! I said I'd never hurt her...yet I just did! She needs to know...if she knows the truth then maybe she would forgive me...maybe she'll understand why I did this...maybe she won't hate me anymore? But would she agree to be mine? She would agree...won't she? I have to tell her...she deserves to know the truth...either way she will be mine, in this world and in the next...'_

He cleared his throat and looked Zoya straight in the eye, before taking Zoya's hands in his and speaking to her in a clear voice

Aman: "I'm dead Zoya...a Ghost..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Junoon

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

Characters will be OOC (Out of Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Thriller

**Summary: ** When love becomes deadly...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Chapter 15<p>

Aman: "I'm dead Zoya...a ghost..."

Aman's revelation had shocked everyone who had listened to it. Asad and Samar were completely silent, both waiting for the entire truth while Najma, Dilshad and Tanveer gasped in horror. Zoya had chosen to stare stoically at her best friend, partly due to shock and partly due to curiosity as her mind could not reconcile the man before her with her best friend from New York, to her the man she befriended at NYU and the man standing before her were two entirely different people and she was eager to know what had happened to change the man she thought she knew so well.

Aman stared at Zoya and waited for her signal to continue, when she remained silent he hesitated to continue with his revelation but her curious expression had told him that she desired the truth and if Zoya desired something it was Aman's duty to give it to her

Aman: " I'm dead Zoya...a ghost, I have no body so I can take any form I want...When you left me alone in New York I was heartbroken, for months I hated you for leaving me then one day I ran into your Jeeju and he told me that you where in India searching for your past. I saw my chance to be with you again so I got on the first available flight and set off...When I finally landed in Bhopal, the first thing I did was search every hotel in the city for you, my search lasted for days but I couldn't find you...eventually I went home because my dada had found out that I was in India and had called me home. I was depressed...shattered and nothing could lift my spirits because you where here...You were in the same city as me but I could not see or hear you. I was so lost because my life had no meaning without you in it, I began painting portraits of you, at first I did it so I wouldn't forget your face but slowly my reason changed...I began painting your portraits because It became my life's purpose to adore you... but I soon realised that in reality _'Zoya'_ existed without _'Aman'_ and since I couldn't find you I could not unite with my beloved...I was devastated, heartbroken that my name couldn't be taken with yours...until one day I used the knife I sharpen my sketch pencils to slit my wrist. I relished the feeling as the blood flowed from the wound, my devotion and adoration for you ebbing and flowing in the crimson liquid and it was then that I had found my way to unite us forever, I used the blood that flowed to sign my name on your portraits forever joining us, so my devotion to you could be seen in my crimson signature... Nothing could take us apart and this continued for days and the portraits had begun to multiply. I needed to hide them from the world so I could keep you safe from anyone who wanted to take you away from me...So I hid them away, in one of the old rooms in the Haveli and that became my art station, no one was allowed in besides me and everyday when I stared at your portraits I was reminded that you were not with me ...I spoke to your pictures, wishing that they'd come to life and I'd have you with me but that never happened. After a while I began to cut deeper... I had lost control of my life because you were no longer in it, but in my artworks I had control... I had control Zoya ***because Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine- the canvas, the colour. **(He walked slowly towards the wall, his hand resting against the cold stone as he told his tale)** As a child, I had neither a sense of the world nor my place in it, **my father left me alone to go on business trips and I had no true friends but **art taught me that one's vision can be achieved with sheer force of will. **The same is true of life, provided one refuses to let anything stand in one's way. When I lost inspiration in my artwork I had found my true friend and companion in you, you rejuvenated my Passion for art, My muse was found and I finally found my place in the world, I envisioned you beside me and we spent our lives together but all my dreams were shattered when you left...You abandoned me and with you my place in this world slipped away from me..."

***[**All parts in Bold taken from: Klaus Mikaelson S04E16 The Vampire Diaries (I modified it for the story)]

Aman punched the wall in frustration, and Zoya jumped at the loud sound of his fist, tearing through the hard stone as the part of the wall [where his fist had hit] had crumbled to the floor under the intense force of his punch. Zoya wanted to rush forward and see if he was okay but fear had kept her rooted to the spot. Aman's hand was bleeding and he looked at Zoya expectantly, his eyes pleading with her to rush towards him and tend to his wounds and his heart broke when Zoya just stared at him. Seeing the fear in her eyes pained him deeply so he continued with his tale

Aman: "I had no control anymore, my life was not my own...It now belonged to you Zoya so I buried myself in the one thing I could control...my artwork. I stayed shut up in that room for days, painting portraits of you, talking to them, worshipping them until one evening, when my father had gotten tired of my absence and insisted that I join him for dinner meeting at his friend's new restaurant. I reluctantly left my artwork to keep my father happy and I got ready to see the outside world again. I dressed handsomely because I knew you would have liked it, I put on the cologne I knew you liked and I dressed in the suit I knew you would have picked out for me to wear, all so I could show the world I belonged to you. We arrived at the restaurant and everything was going well, I was sharing a meal with my dad after months and everything seemed to be going back to normal but then my father tried to set me up with his friend's daughter...I got angry, I hated him because he could not see my love for you, he failed to understand me and my wishes so I stormed out and went to the gorge off highway 13 to cool off ... I took you to that gorge once Zoya, you thought you were with Asad then but besides the fact that you thought I was _him_, I really enjoyed our date... I love that place, it's so serene and that night I sought the calmness in the soothing flow of the river to clear my head. The night's moon was brilliant and the evening calm, There was no one around me to listen to my woes so I began talking to the stars, imagining that I was talking to you, and I don't know when it happened but I saw you...you had come to me...to talk to me and calm me down and I felt a twinge of guilt when your apparition told me to apologise to my dad for my rude behaviour. So because you had told me to do it, I was going to apologise to my father and in my rush to fulfil your desire I tripped as I swiftly turned around and had fallen to the ground, hitting my head on some hard patch of earth, I felt my body rolling on the harsh ground and suddenly I couldn't feel the ground any more. I was falling...over the ledge and then I felt the piercing sting of the cold water as my body hit the dark waters of the lake. It was so cold...but all I could see was you...laughing and smiling. You spoke to me again...you told me that everything was okay, you told me that we were meant to be together and suddenly the cold didn't bother me anymore, I was relaxed by your presence and the sound of your voice and I didn't know when I blacked out... I must have floated through time and space, suspended in nothingness, lost in your memories until I felt the ground materialise beneath me once again. I woke up resting on the river bank and thanked god that I was alive. I quickly found my bearings and stood up, eager to rush back to my father and do as your apparition commanded me to do when I heard it, I heard a splashing sound coming from the lake and I watched in horror and confusion as the water turned red, it was blood... and only when I saw my own body being tossed around in the water I realised that it was my blood...It filled the lake as my body was torn to shreds, my body was eaten by some vile creature and all I could do was watch. I knew that I was dead; I could see my own face and limbs as that creature ripped my body apart. So without a body I was stuck between the world of the living and the dead, I couldn't move on...so I decided to stay and not leave my love unrequited. It was my love for you that gave me the strength to become like this, I had lost my body but not my life, I am alive Zoya even though my heart does not beat, My body was destroyed yet here I am..Only because of my love for you! I started my new existence on that river bank, and once I was satisfied that everything could continue as though nothing happened I went home, hugged my father and apologised and no one ever found out what had happened to me... After that incident my love for you grew, YOU are the reason I am still on this earth and I became even more determined to be with you. I spent every moment of everyday searching for you, I took your picture everywhere asking about you and I felt your presence in every market place in Bhopal and near the Dargah so I started waiting for you outside the Dargah, but you never came...I resumed painting your portraits and longing for you to come to me and when you didn't after six months of waiting I got fed up, I went to that lake, the same place that gave me this new existence to see if I could move on from this limbo. I was ready to dive in and end it all when I felt your presence, I smelt your fragrance in the air and it was coupled with fear, I panicked and began searching for you..and that was when I saw the bus crash...I heard your heartbeat, slow and steady filling my ears and that lead me closer to the accident, I began searching the debris and the injured and I felt my heart constrict when I couldn't find you...I was ready to give up when I saw you... You were standing with your arms outstretched as a man in a grey suit, who I now know is Asad, ran past you towards another woman; Tanveer ...I saw your heart shatter and your face crumple with hurt, I saw you walk away dejectedly and I rushed forward to catch you when You passed out...I saved you...I save you Zoya so we could be together...I saved you when Asad ran past you and into Tanveer's arms...He didn't care for you Zoya but I did! He was only concerned for Tanveer! Had he truly loved you he would have never ran past you! HE could never love you and care for you the way I do Zoya...I love you Zoya..."

Aman finished his earth shattering confession, and Zoya had dropped her cellphone in shock. It fell to the floor and landed with a loud crash, breaking apart on contact with the hard marble tiles causing the line of communication between Asad and Zoya to end. But that didn't matter anymore since the truth was out and now evil had a face, their enemy was identified and it was now time for Asad and Zoya to fight for their happily ever after.

Asad and the rest of Khan Villa's occupants stared at the phone in disbelief all of them silently processing the information they had just received.

Tanveer: "I told you Khala! I told you from day one that Zoya and Aman where involved!"

Samarjith glared at Tanveer and growled

Samarjith: "Oh please Tanveer! Anyone can see that they have history!"

Tanveer stared at him and countered

Tanveer: "Well everyone except you Samarji! You lived with him for so long and have you ever seen this _Shrine _that he built for Zoya?"

When Samar fell silent, Tanveer continued

Tanveer: "Well had you seen it, then you could have stopped your son before he went completely crazy! And then Zoya would be here with US!"

Tanveer stopped talking as soon as she realised what she had just said

'_Great, now I'm defending Zoya...Ya Allah what's wrong with me! You need to get Zoya back here so I can finally stop worrying about her and then I can go back to hating her in peace...'_

Dilshad had watched Samar's dejected expression and spoke

Dilshad: "Samarji, it's not your fault...sometimes children do things that their parents have no control over...as their parent we can't do anything to stop it, but we can fix the damage that our children have caused."

Najma merely nodded in agreement with her mother's statement but the pointed look that Dilshad gave Tanveer clearly indicated that the Ahmed Khan matriarch wanted the younger woman to apologise for her behaviour.

Asad on the other hand let Aman's words sink in

"**You were standing with your arms outstretched as a man in a grey suit, ran past you towards another woman"**

Asad gasped in horror, the implications of leaving Zoya at that abandoned farm house had finally dawned on him. His mind began to wander through his memories, it took him to the bus accident and he sank to his knees when he realised that he did not see Zoya anywhere when he rushed to the site...all he could see was _Tanveer_, all he focused on was Tanveer's safety, he Ran right past her! And that one stupid action could destroy his life

"**I saw your heart shatter and your face crumple with hurt, I saw you walk away dejectedly and I rushed forward to catch you when You passed out..."**

'_Ya Allah! It's all my fault! If I never left Zoya at that abandoned house, Zoya would have never met Aman again! Ya Allah what have I done? You gave me the chance to rectify my mistake but I ran right past her in my blindness! That one act of foolishness could take Zoya away from me forever...It's my fault that she's in danger...Had I been more understanding of Zoya's intentions then She would be with me today...'_

"**I saved you when Asad ran past you and into Tanveer's arms...He didn't care for you Zoya but I did! He was only concerned for Tanveer! Had he truly loved you he would have never ran past you!"**

'_Aman is right...If I truly loved Zoya I would have never run past her! I was soo stupid! Zoya was right in front of me and I couldn't see her! She needed me and I ignored her...I opened up the way for evil to enter our lives, I allowed evil to haunt her steps...It's my fault...I did this...Zoya is in danger because of me..."_

Tears began rolling down his chiselled cheeks as the weight of his stupidity crushed him. He started speaking, to no one in particular as he hugged himself in despair

Asad: "It's all my fault...It's all my fault ...It's all my fault...It's all my fault...It's all my fault..."

Dilshad's heart broke at the sight of her son, he looked so lost, defeated and she could tell the repercussions of his actions had finally hit him. She knew that Asad had loved Zoya then and she had also guessed why he kept his distance from Zoya at the time _'he didn't want to hurt her like Rashid hurt me, and now he thinks that he put Zoya in danger, that she could be hurt because of his actions...He thinks that he finally became his father...No! Asad needs to know that it's not his fault that Zoya is in danger...It's all Aman's doing...Asad needs to be strong now...he has to save Zoya, Asad has to bring Zoya home...he has to...'_

She knelt beside Asad and took her son in her arms and spoke to him

Dilshad: "No Asad! It's not your fault!It's not! You couldn't have known that this would happen...you couldn't have stopped this even if you did know that Aman was the one you were warned about! Asad, now's not the time to lose faith, now's not the time to be weak and feel sorry for yourself! Asad you need to be strong, Zoya needs you to be strong, and you need to save her Asad! If you want to prove Aman wrong, you need to show the world how much you love Zoya! Save her from this evil Asad! You can't change what happened Asad, but your destiny is in your hands now... Show everyone that Asad Ahmed Khan is the only name to be taken with Zoya's, Write your destiny by bringing her home... bring your wife home Asad... "

She wiped the tears that stained her son's cheeks and kissed his forehead as she blessed him, the sorrow and defeat in her son's eyes now replaced with a sheer determination to fight for his love. She smiled proudly at her son as he stood up in fierce determination, and she wiped her tears as she saw his love for Zoya drive him to save his beloved from the evil that had captured her.

Aman had stopped talking when he heard the phone in Zoya's hand crash and shatter against the marble floor, the sound echoed throughout the Haveli and Aman stared at her, waiting for her to speak. Zoya knew the look of expectancy in Aman's eyes and how important it was for Asad to hear everything, so she asked the question she knew plagued everybody's thoughts

Zoya: "How is this possible Aman? I can see you, hear you...I can feel you Aman! And I'm not the only one! Your father, Ammi, Najma, Asad, Tanveer and many others can see you and interact with you...So how is this possible? You are Tangible Aman! And as far as I know Ghosts are not tangible! They don't bleed...they don't feel warm when you touch them..."

Aman: "But they can't enter any religious places Zoya...that's why I never entered the Dargah...That should have been your first clue Zoya, your second clue should have been the portraits, I used to leave them in your room all the time and no one noticed me. Other than the house of God, I can go wherever I wish...I can take any form I desire but you were so wrapped up in Asad that you didn't notice my love for you when it was right in front of you. So I started using different means to get your attention, I entered your mind and made your body submit to me so you would have doubts about your feelings for Asad and I was almost successful with that but then you had to go to the Dargah that day and I don't know what happened inside the Dargah but when you walked out I could see the love you have for Asad clearly in your eyes. I was angry at coming so close to my goal and then being defeated, but luckily I had a plan B, I then entered your dreams and showed you how happy you would be with me and I showed you what would happen to Asad if he took you away from me, but even then your love for Asad grew so I started playing with Asad's emotions...entering his dreams, torturing him, toying with him, showing him that you were not meant to be with him and I thought I had succeeded but then he had to go to the Dargah and find out that you would be protected from me if he married you and when you married Asad I got jealous. I watched as you gave yourself to him on your wedding night and I hated him for taking your virginity from me, I hated him because he made you moan in pleasure and you enjoyed it when he was buried inside of you... Yes Zoya, I was there every time Asad entered you, I watched his every thrust and I growled every time he tainted you with his filthy seed. I know that you are faithful; you value marriage above everything else so you would never cheat on your husband and that's when I started taking his form and took you out on dates just so I could have some intimate moments with you, I kissed you and had sex with you and the whole time you thought you were with your husband Asad. I know your body better than anyone Zoya; I know how to please you... When your nails dug into my back pulling me closer to you as we made love or when you bucked against my hand as you rode out your orgasm and even when you moaned deeply as I filled you with my desire I knew that I could satisfy you better than he ever could... I knew that we belonged together because we fit together so well and you never moaned that way when Asad filled you...but I want you to know the truth. You have to know that Asad can never love you or care for you and satisfy you the way I can, I want you to see how inadequate he is! He doesn't know your body like I do, he doesn't know how to make you scream and cause your toes curl as you climax...He can never know because he only cares about his own pleasure! But I worship you Zoya...Don't leave me...be with me...give me a chance and I'll show you that no one else can pleasure you the way I can...please..."

Zoya stared at the deranged man before her and shuddered in fear, the man before her was dangerous and Zoya knew that he was capable of anything but still she hoped that her best friend was still in there somewhere and if by some miracle he still was, she could reason with him. So she quickly found her lost voice and spoke

Zoya: "its impossible Aman, this is impossible...Asad is my husband now and I have to go back to him..."

Aman grabbed her by her shoulders and held her close to him, she could see the desperation in his eyes, the depravity of his thoughts and she could hear the longing in his voice as he spoke to her

Aman: "No Zoya! You don't have to go anywhere near him! Your love brought me back...I came back for you and I won't rest until I take you with me..."

He moved forward and sealed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately trying to show her through this kiss that they were meant to be. He put all his emotion, all his love into the kiss hoping that she would reciprocate his every emotion but sadly he had become so used to her melting into him due to his manipulations that he had forgotten that his spell no longer worked on her. She pushed him off, spurned him rejecting everything about him as she ran away from him.

Zoya was taken by surprise by the kiss, She began pushing against him trying to get him off of her but she couldn't, she remembered all the times she had kissed him before _'Every time we kissed he had manipulated me...He controlled me!' _ and with a sudden flush of Anger she had found the strength to shove him off of her. While he was busy recovering from her rejection Zoya grabbed her car keys and rushed out the door, trying to create as much distance between them as possible. She had no cell phone and she had forgotten her ipad in her rush but she sighed in relief when she reached the car. She unlocked the doors and pushed the key into the ignition, started the car and sped away without a second glance at the Haveli. Had she been less focused on her escape she would have remembered to look for and put on the Taweez before she left the building and had she slowed her movements slightly and she would have remembered to put on a seatbelt before speeding away from her captor. These actions seemed so unimportant at the time, but had she done them when it was needed she wouldn't have met death later on.

She sped along the freeway; the roads clear of other vehicles yet still unsteady because of the previous storm. Zoya didn't care how fast she was driving; all she cared about was getting away from Aman and her longing to be in Asad's arms motivated her to get away faster. The road had many curves and bends, and was a challenging drive to any good driver but Zoya had managed to avoid any danger even in her haste. She had just entered highway number 13 and was on the road that drove past the Gorge when she accelerated harder due to the now even and unbending road. She needed to get home, she needed to get to Asad and she was so focused on returning to her beloved that she didn't see a small figure standing in the middle of the road ahead of her.

At the speed of 300km/h it's near impossible to break without skidding but on a wet surface if you skid whilst going at that speed it's impossible to not meet with an accident and Zoya had tempted death one too many times before and now the Grim Reaper was here to collect his Due.

Zoya had only seen the figure at the last second and acting on pure adrenaline and instinct she slammed her foot on the breaks and swerved the car to avoid a collision. As the car swerved past the figure her eyes fell on that person's face and she gasped when she locked eyes with Aman. Within seconds the car skidded, and hit a small pothole caused by the storm, the impact of the hit had launched the car into the air somersaulting as it fell into the ravine below. Zoya was tossed around inside the vehicle, Her body launched forward and her head hit the windshield as her torso pounded against the steering wheel. She felt a dull pain in her abdomen but the stabbing pain in her head and the dizziness she felt from the somersaulting car was making her lose focus, The last thing she heard was a loud crash and then the spinning had finally stopped and it was when the spinning had stopped did she surrender to the soothing darkness that took away her pain.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Junoon

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

Characters will be OOC (Out of Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Thriller

**Summary: ** When love becomes deadly...

**A/N:**This is a work of Fiction and whatever religious aspects I have included in this chapter are based on what I have learnt through research and conversations with friends, I apologise sincerely if I have used anything incorrectly. I have included a list of sites that I had used during my research below

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Chapter 16<p>

Asad and Samar were about to rush to the Talwar Haveli to look for Aman and Zoya when the shrill ring of khan villa's Landline filled the air. Being the closest, Tanveer had picked up the phone

Tanveer: "Jee, this is the Khan residence, Tanveer speaking...What!? When? Where is she? Which Hospital? Ok, we're on our way..."

Tanveer hung up and looked deep into Asad's eyes, his eyes were so pained, yet so beautifully expressive of hope that Tanveer did not have the heart to tell Asad what she had just heard

'_Zoya you so fricking owe me! You better live through this because if you die then I swear I will drag you back to earth and kill you myself!'_

Tanveer: "Woh, Jammy...Jammy Zoya...Zoya's in hospital...She was speeding and lost...lost control of the car...she's in theatre...Jammy...J-Jammy...It's bad..."  
>Asad stared at his friend in shock, she had just delivered the worst new of his life and he felt like an absolute failure, <em>'I failed you Zoya! I failed you!'<em> He let out a pained roar in agony and was about to crumble to the floor when Samar steadied him

Samar: "No Asad! NO! You heard Tanveer right? Zoya's still Alive! We didn't lose her yet! She's fighting to stay here Asad...She needs you now, She needs you to be strong for the both of you, She's still alive, we haven't lost yet..."

The Thakur turned to Tanveer and asked quickly

Samar: "Which Hospital?"

Tanveer remained silent; her eyes still locked on Asad. Samar had to yell at her to snap her out of her reverie

Samar: "Which Hospital Tanveer?!"  
>Tanveer jerked back to reality and answered Samar<p>

Tanveer: "Bhopal...Bhopal Memorial."

Silence had fallen over them once more as Asad and Samar shared a terrified look as they remained rooted to the spot, both silently debating whether Aman was with Zoya or not. It was only when Najma grabbed Asad's car keys from the table and pushed past both of them did the silence break.

Asad: "Najma? What are you?-"

Najma turned around and said

Najma: "Well my best friend is in hospital right now, fighting for her life so I'm going there, I don't care about Aman or anyone else...All I care about is Zoya..."

In a split second Dilshad had stood beside her daughter and both of them were headed out when Dilshad turned to her son and the Thakur who were still lost in thought trying to figure out what Aman had planned for them

Dilshad: "Coming or Not? Because Najma and I are going..."

Asad and Samar snapped up and Joined them in their journey, none of them noticing that Tanveer had not moved from her spot and quite frankly none of them cared, Zoya was the only one that mattered now and Tanveer really did not mind because she knew that no matter what happens, the occupants of Khan Villa will never be able to wean themselves off the magic that Zoya had cast on them...

Bhopal's finest doctors scurried around the Operation Theatre, trying to cope with the injuries their patient had sustained. The head injury, although it had looked serious, it turned out to be a low grade subdural hematoma which Zoya had sustained when her head smashed against the car's windshield which the doctors had luckily caught and treated in time. The most threatening injury sustained were her three broken ribs, one of which had perforated the left lung, and that was what the doctors were struggling to cope with. Crush injuries are the worst and any doctor knows that along with amazing surgical team the patient needs a miracle in order to survive.

The lead surgeon had looked down at the young woman on the table and prayed

'_She's got an army of loved ones out there, help her pull through...'_

He then picked up his scalpel and cracked her chest open, the surgeon had begun to pray for a miracle just like the family members in the waiting room.

It seemed like a simple fix, set the ribs stitch up the lung and close it was so simple it was almost textbook and all the doctors sighed in relief when they saw what they were dealing with. But as doctors they were not taught how to deal with forces that they could not see or study and just as soon as they sighed in relief darkness had entered the operation theatre. Amongst the bustling surgeons and surgical staff, Aman Talwar sat beside his beloved, his presence completely unseen by those around him. Zoya's unconscious form was still beautiful to him as he stroked her cheek and whispered in her ears

Aman: "I'm sorry love...I'm sorry...I know you're in a lot of pain now but it'll be over soon...it'll be over soon, we will be together and you can punish me however you want for causing you pain, I'll accept any punishment you give me Zoya...don't fight it Zoya...give in...come with me...I'll take your pain away..."

As those words left his mouth, the rupture in Zoya's lung grew slightly and the surgeons had began working on fixing it, blood gushed forth and Zoya's body began to spasm, her heart rate dropped and she had gone into cardiac arrest. Immediately the doctors pulled out the defibrillator and began trying to stabilise the heart and they sighed in relief when their patient had stabilised.

One of the surgeons had scrubbed out and had gone to notify the awaiting family of the patient's progress and her heart broke at the sight of a dishevelled and distraught Asad Ahmed Khan, a teary eyed Najma, a praying Dilshad and a stoic Samarjith Talwar. At the sight of her all had stopped whatever they were doing and jumped up in anticipation, all secretly hoping that Zoya was going to be alright. She looked at the handsome Asad Ahmed Khan and was secretly jealous that her patient had landed such an amazing husband but her professionalism had won out and she addressed her patient's spouse

Surgeon: "Mr Khan your wife had sustained multiple injuries as a result of the crash, luckily the head injury she had sustained was found and treated in time but we would be running some post operation tests just to insure that there will be no long term defects, however our main cause of concern is the rib fracture she had sustained. The shards have perforated her lung and there is some internal bleeding but our doctors are working on it and they seem hopeful that she'll pull through...she's a fighter Mr Khan, she's not leaving us anytime soon..."

The surgeon smiled reassuringly and walked away and the moment she had turned the corner and left Samar had turned to Asad and spoke

Samar: "You heard her Asad? Zoya's a fighter...but she can't fight this alone, she needs our help. Asad I think we need to send Aman's spirit away before he takes Zoya's life..."

Asad: "But what does Aman have to do with this Samarji? You heard the doctors...Zoya's recovering..."

Samar: "No Asad! Think carefully, Zoya's accident, the freakish storm everything is connected. We're dealing with the supernatural here Asad and I'm sure that Aman had caused the storm to keep Zoya with him and I'm dead sure he caused her accident...Asad, I think Aman caused the accident because he wants to keep Zoya's spirit with him to the afterlife..."

Dilshad had stared at Samar utterly shocked before speaking

Dilshad: "But Samarji...how? How is this possible?"

Samar: "Dilshadji, I've been taught that when a person dies they either attain salvation immediately or they remain on earth to finish some incomplete task, We know that Aman's love for Zoya remains unrequited so he stayed behind to be with her...now I fear that he's trying to take her life so they can be united in purgatory...We need to get Aman's spirit into purgatory before he drags Zoya's spirit with him..."

Najma: "But how can he do this? Only God can give and take life and Aman's just a spirit...how can he get enough power to do this?"

Samar: "i think he's drawing power from the elements or even celestial events...There had been some unnatural phases of the moon for the past few days, it's unheard of to have a full moon for three straight days in a row...pundits and soothsayers are calling it a sign of the apocalypse and look at tonight's moon Najma...it's the fourth night that we've had a full moon and notice it's colour...it's no longer a brilliant white but has adopted a reddish hue...It's a blood moon, and many say that evil spirits use celestial events like this to draw power and cause mischief..."

Najma had immediately looked outside the nearest window and gasped when she had seen Earth's natural satellite coated in a glowing red hue...

Dilshad and Asad had joined Najma and Dilshad covered her mouth in shock while Asad slammed his pal against the wall in frustration

Dilshad: "It's looks as though it's coloured with blood..."

Samar: "I know Dilshadji... I suspect that Aman is going to use this Blood moon to gain enough energy to pull Zoya to the other side with him...we have to stop him before he does this, we have to stop him before he gains enough power..."

Asad: "When will Aman gain enough power? How do we stop this?"  
>Samar: "We have until the moon reaches its apex...that's when Aman will be strongest, we need to send him to purgatory before that, we need to force him to attain salvation...we need to perform his last rites..."<p>

Najma: "His last rights! How are we going to do that when we don't even know where his body is?"

Samar: "He has some sort of footing in this world Najma and he is using this footing to maintain his bond with Zoya, we need to break that bond and we need to hurry otherwise we'll lose Zoya forever..."

Najma: "But Zoya is married to Bhaijaan and Bhaijaan didn't that Sage tell you that Nikaah will save Zoya? And what about that Taweez you told me about?"

Dilshad: "Najma Zoya wasn't wearing the Taweez when she met with the accident, and I think when the sage said that Nikaah will save Zoya he meant that Allah will help Asad protect his wife from this evil...Nikaah is a powerful bond beta and Allah does everything in his power to protect the union between a husband and wife that's why Aman is using this trickery to attain is goal, he is using this blood moon to become powerful enough to break the union between Asad and Zoya...but how do we get rid of Aman Samarji? He told us that his body was destroyed...so how will we perform his last rights?"

Samar: "Dilshadji, I honestly have no idea what to do...In order to perform his last rights we need to cremate his body, but that has been destroyed! And without cremating his body we cannot force his soul into purgatory..."

Asad was lost in his own thoughts, trying to think of ways that he could save Zoya and suddenly it hit him. The answer to all of their problems lay hidden partly in his own memories. Asad's own voice had filled his subconscious as his mind journeyed to the conversation he had with his mother about the portraits Aman had sent for Zoya...

"_**Ammi...I don't know why...but I think that's blood on the canvas..."**_

'_Blood...Blood is integral to the body, it's part of our body so if we burn the blood we'll technically be burning his body! But wait...if he painted those portraits after he died then burning the blood on those portraits he had given Zoya won't affect him... Think Asad! Think! How do we get rid of him? There's a way to get rid of him! But how?"_

The answer came to him in his memory of Aman's confession. Aman's voice filled his ears as the answer came to him

"_**...I was devastated, heartbroken that my name couldn't be taken with yours...until one day I used the knife I sharpen my sketch pencils to slit my wrist. I relished the feeling as the blood flowed from the wound, my devotion and adoration for you ebbing and flowing in the crimson liquid and it was then that I had found my way to unite us forever, I used the blood that flowed to sign my name on your portraits forever joining us, so my devotion to you could be seen in my crimson signature... Nothing could take us apart and this continued for days and the portraits had begun to multiply."**_

Asad had gasped and blurted out

Asad: "The paintings! Aman's paintings of Zoya at the Haveli! We burn those in place of his body!" __

Samar: "brilliant Asad! But do you think that burning the paintings will help?"

Asad: "By burning his blood we'll be technically burning his body, now all we need to do is find those portraits he painted while he was alive and burn those..."

Najma: "but Bhaijaan that'll take time! Zoya's life is on the line and we only have two hours before the moon reaches its apex..."

Samar: "We burn the lot..."

Three pairs of eyes had turned to him and he spoke stoically

Samar: "We don't have time to find the paintings we need so we burn everything, My son maybe a talented artist but Zoya's life is more important...Come Asad, you and I will go to the Haveli. Dilshad, Najma you stay here, Aman will try to stop us and I don't want either of you getting hurt..."

Dilshad looked at Samar desperately and nearly cried when she spoke

Dilshad: "Samarji...please hurry..."

Samar Took Dilshad and Najma into a small hug and pulled Asad in as well when he spoke

Samar: "You guys have become my family...and No one harms my family..."

Once the hug was broken, Asad and Samar dashed out of the hospital while Najma and Dilshad remained outside the waiting room, praying for Zoya's recovery.

Silence can at times be peaceful but at others it can be eerie and there was a time when Asad used to relish the silence in his life because it meant that he wouldn't have to put up with Zoya's constant chattering, but now as he drove to the Talwar Haveli, the dark silence that had encompassed the city of Bhopal had made him long for his wife's adorable banter. Asad Ahmed Khan was desperate, his world on the brink of destruction and he didn't have enough time to save it. He clutched the steering wheel tighter as he rammed against the accelerator, glancing to the passenger seat as he did. He watched Samarjith Talwar deeply converse with his family pundit over the phone and Asad could not believe that a few short months ago Samarjith was an absolute stranger to him. Watching the elder man as he tried to find a way to break Aman's hold on Zoya, Asad had appreciated the role Samar had played once he entered their lives. _'He is going against his own son for me and my family...he is a good man, a man to whom I would always be in debt...'_

Samar could feel the gratitude radiate from Asad and he gave him a soft nod in acknowledgement before resuming his conversation

Samar: "Punditji, its bad...we need to get rid of this spirit before the moon reaches its apex...I know tonight is a Powerful Night...A girl's life is at stake...her husband is with me...no the marriage bond is weakening as the bond between her and the spirit grows stronger...The body? No we don't have that...I know it'll be more difficult without the body punditji, What I want to know is what Hymn do I chant when we banish this spirit?...are you sure that will work? She's muslim...Use both? Okay"

He began searching the car for a pen and paper and quickly scribbled something down before thanking the pundit and hanging up. He turned to Asad and spoke

Samar: "Okay according to the Pundit, since this night is a dark and powerful night I will have to pray to the Goddess Kali as we burn the paintings...Asad I asked the Pundit, he said that there are verses of the Quran that Muslims read to drive away black magic and evil spirits..."

Asad: "Yeah...I know most of them...and whether or not you want me to, I'm reading them while we burn those paintings..."

Samar smiled at him and said

Samar: "Well the pundit said that us praying together while we exorcise my Son will be most effective in breaking the bond between him and Zoya and driving him out of this world..."

Asad resumed driving as Samar began chanting the Kali Mantra; _"Om Klim Kalika-Yei Namaha"*; _Under his breath as they neared the Haveli.

Asad on the other hand began softly reciting the "Verse of God's Throne" from the Quran,

"_Allahu la ilaha illa Huwa, Al-Haiyul-Qaiyum La ta'khudhuhu sinatun wa la nawm, lahu ma fis-samawati wa ma fil-'ard Man dhal-ladhi yashfa'u 'indahu illa bi-idhnihi Ya'lamu ma baina aidihim wa ma khalfahum, wa la yuhituna bi shai'im-min 'ilmihi illa bima sha'a Wasi'a kursiyuhus-samawati wal ard, wa la ya'uduhu hifdhuhuma Wa Huwal 'Aliyul-Adheem"**_

They were on a mission, armed with the word of God to save the life of a woman who brought light and happiness into their lives. She had saved them from the Darkness and now it was their turn to do the same.

The car stopped and both men had rushed out of the stationary vehicle, the night sky illuminated by the blood moon as it inched closer to its apex. They moon was half an hour away from reaching its peak and every second mattered since it was Zoya's life at stake should they fail. Samar had quickly rushed inside his family home to fight a lighter or some matches while Asad extracted two petrol canisters from the trunk of his car. Both men had met up in the Entrance hall of the Haveli and Asad could feel the chill of evil as it ran up his spine.

He held the Petrol canisters tighter as he scanned the room and his stomach sank in despair when he saw some of Zoya's clothing littered across the seating area along with the debris of an over turned table and shattered mugs of tea. Something was drawing him towards that area of the house and as he walked closer his mind's eye had shown him what had transpired on the rug beside the fireplace. He could see his Zoya, writhing and moaning in pleasure as she rode Aman to her climax, he could read the expression on Aman's face as the man spilled his seed into his Zoya and Asad felt like gagging as his mind showed him these images. To know that Zoya had engaged in sexual intercourse with Aman would be unsettling to any husband but Asad knew that Zoya had been tricked; he knew that his Zoya loved him and he knew that no matter what she was faithful to him. He roared in pain and sank to the floor causing Samar to place his hand on Asad's shoulder to support him

Samar: "I'm sorry...my son has robbed your wife of her virtue...Please don't blame Zoya for this Asad...it's all Aman's fault and that's why we have to punish him...we have to punish him for Zoya Asad...because at the end of the day he had wronged her...not us..."

Asad nodded in agreement and had stood up and grabbed the petrol canisters and was making his way out of the room as he spoke

Asad: "Where's this shrine of his? I'm going to take great pleasure in destroying it..."

He stopped at the entrance of the seating area and turned around only to see Samar kneeling down and holding something. The Thakur had stood up and walked towards Asad, a black chain and silver locket in his hands, and once he reached the young man he began fastening Zoya's Taweez around his neck.

Samar: "This Taweez was to protect Zoya, now let it protect you as we try and save her."

After fastening the Taweez around his neck, Samar then signalled Asad to follow him as they made their way up the Haveli's grand staircase. It was dark, eerie and cold and as they moved closer to their destination Asad could literally feel the evil permeate around them. His body was cold, as though he was left on a surface of ice and the air was heavy and tense. Samar had stopped at a mahogany door that had been polished black (a deep contrast to the brown wooden doors along that corridor), turned the handle, and walked inside with Asad right behind him

While the rest of the Haveli was plunged in darkness, Aman's shrine to Zoya was incredibly well lit and Asad cringed as he saw images of his wife adorning every space in the room. _'This is creepy...Obsessive, he's psychotic and Zoya needs to be protected from him...he can't win...Aman cannot take Zoya away from me!'_

Asad had handed a petrol canister to Samar and both men began pouring the petrol on the surface of every painting in the room. Samar was chanting the _Kali Mantra_ while Asad recited _Ayatul Kursi _both men determined to get rid of this darkness that had encompassed their lives.

Dilshad stared at the door of the operation theatre and cried, the doctor had just left after informing her and Najma that they could not suppress Zoya's internal bleeding, Zoya was losing a lot of blood and each time they had fixed one bleeder another had sprouted.

Her daughter Najma had sat against the wall, her hands covering her face as she cried and prayed for her best friend. Dilshad was not the kind of woman to anger quickly nor was she the kind of woman to hate anyone but in this moment when she had witnessed her family so defeated and Zoya fighting for her life it went against everything she believed in to hate Aman Talwar for doing this to her family.

'_He was soo sweet, such a gentleman and I honestly thought he could do no wrong...But looks can be deceiving...I can't believe that he's this obsessed with Zoya, Ya Allah please save her, Save my darling Zoya...Without her my family will be destroyed. With her entrance into our lives came light, laughter and happiness please don't take that away from us...You are the Most Merciful, shower Your mercy on us and don't take away our happiness...'_

She had just finished her prayer when Najma sat beside her Ammi and placed her head in Dilshad's lap.

Najma's eyes were puffy and red from crying and Dilshad had wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes both Women trying to stay strong for the other, they needed to be strong for Zoya...

Najma: "Ammi...what if?"  
>Dilshad: "No Najma! It will never come to that! Allah is not so cruel to take Zoya away from us...besides Nikaah is a Union that Allah Himself will protect so Aman can play whatever tricks he wants to play, He's fighting a battle against God and no matter what happens Good will always win over Evil...we just need to have faith, Faith in Allah and Faith in Asad's and Zoya's love for each other...This doesn't end here...It can't..."<p>

Najma could see her mother's strength wavering and it saddened her that she could not do anything to comfort her mother. Najma sent out her own little silent prayer to the Heavens

'_Ya Allah please save Zoya...I can't go back to that empty, colourless existence...Zoya had completed our family...She completed Bhaijaan...Ya Allah, help Bhaijaan...help Bhaijaan save Zoya from Aman's evil spell...Protect them...help them, Bring them back to Ammi and I... You had blessed us with happiness after such a long time, please don't take it away..."_

The operation doors opened and the doctors walked out, it was a nine hour surgery and yet the doctors had not completed the lifesaving procedure, since Zoya's internal bleeding was so severe the doctors decided to not expose her body to the stress of surgery any longer so they closed up and decided to wait for the bleeding to stop before attempting surgery once more.

The lead surgeon had finally scrubbed himself clean and walked alongside the orderly as they pulled the stretcher, with Zoya's unconscious body atop of it, out of the Operation theatre. He had become so used to seeing the young lady hooked up to all sorts of wires and machines, with multiple cuts and bruises that he had forgotten that her family had not seen her like this. So when the orderly pulled the stretcher past Dilshad and Najma both women hid their sobs behind their dupatta's as the Orderly took Zoya into the ICU. The surgeon turned to Dilshad and spoke

Surgeon: "I'm sorry Mrs Khan...your daughter in Law's severe internal bleeding has complicated things and my team and I did not wish to endanger her further by continuing with surgery. We have closed all open wounds and are shifting her to the ICU, We think it's best for the bleeding to stop before we resume surgery...Mrs Khan, I'm not going to lie to you...but she's in bad shape... She needs your prayers now more than ever and please believe me when I saw that all of us are praying for a miracle... In my 25 years as a surgeon I have never seen a case this complicated, no matter what I do it seems to be inadequate but I'm not giving up hope and neither should you...your daughter in law is a fighter Mrs Khan...and it's that fighting spirit that tells me that she's going to pull through...we just need to have faith in God... and hope that everything works out for the best."

Dilshad could tell that the doctors were simply baffled as Zoya should have bled out by now due to the nature of the internal bleeding, but anyone could tell but there was something keeping her tied to this earth, she had refused to die and was not alone in her fight as Asad and Samar were on the frontlines trying to prevent the impending calamity.

The canisters clanged loudly as the metal tins fell to the marble floor completely emptied, the pungent scent of petroleum filling the air. The beautiful portraits of his wife soaked and stained with the flammable liquid. Asad admired his wife's dazzling smile on the painted canvas one last time as Samarjith withdrew the matches and lighter from his pocket. He tried creating a spark with the lighter but no flame was caught, multiple tries later Asad gestured to Samar to hand it over which the Thakur did as he withdrew a few matches from the matchbox.

Asad took the small silver lighter in his hand and immediately checked it's container for gasoline.

Asad: "Empty...I could have sworn that this was full an hour ago..."

Samar: "Well strange things are happening...in times like this even our eyes can deceive us."

Asad merely nodded in agreement and watched as Samar lit the match. The small stick burned in his hands and Asad waited for the Thakur to throw it on the doused paintings but no such thing happened. Samarjith Talwar merely stood eyes downcast, his body shivering as pained sobs wracked his body. Asad moved closer to him and placed his hand on the Thakur's shoulder to support him.

Samar: "He's my son...He's my SON! And he did this! My son did this!...where did I go wrong Asad? I gave him everything! Everything! And somehow I lost him...but he came back...he came back but not for me! He came back to take your wife away from you...he came back to kill someone...I have lost my only son...my only child"

Asad tightened his grip in reassurance and spoke, his voice soothing his presence comforting

Asad: "Aman was not your only son...You think of Zoya as your daughter right? So I will be your son by virtue of my marriage to Zoya...Samarji, all is not lost...we need to do this for Zoya, we need to do this for Aman...so his soul attains Salvation...we need to do this, for both of them..."

Samar stared into Asad's eyes and pulled himself together. The young man beside him reminded him why they were there _'Zoya is in danger...she needs us to fight for her..."_

The thought had permeated his subconscious, filling his ears and strengthening his resolve and he was about to throw the lit matches onto the paintings when a gust of wind had billowed outside, forcing the sealed windows open with a loud clang as the cool air of the dark night forced itself in, dousing the flame with it.

Even though the room was well illuminated, courtesy of the ceiling lights, a shadow had appeared before the window and had soon spread throughout the room, blocking out most of the light as it glided towards the portraits. A hand materialised from the dark mist and began caressing the canvas lovingly. Asad and Samar stared in horror as Aman stepped out from the darkness, his eyes fixed on Zoya's images. Asad stared at the man who hurt his wife and balled his fists in anger, Aman stroked the portrait like a man possessed, his devotion to Zoya showing in his every movement, his obsession with her shining through his eyes and living through his every breath and Asad could safely say that Aman scared him at that point

'_He worships her...he loves her, probably even more than I love her...But she's not his...She loves me and I love her and there's NO WAY I'm going to let Aman separate us!"_

Asad grabbed another pair of matches and tried to light them but Aman was faster, Asad felt un earthly force shove against him and within seconds he was lifted off the floor and sailed across the room, his body weightless as it moved but the impact against the stone wall had Asad groaning in pain as a white hot sting filled his body...

Black spots danced across his eyes but he shook his head to clear it and began trying to find his footing, he tried to stand but felt a foot press down on his back, keeping him spread eagled face down on the cold floor. A gruff, desperate voice had filled his ears as Aman spoke, his weight and supernatural strength keeping Asad pinned to the floor

Aman: "Now where do you think you're going Asad? In a rush to save your wife? Well you're too late Asad...she's not yours anymore...She's NOT yours anymore! She's Mine! MINE! And you want to know how? Mmh? She told me that she loves ME! While I was buried deep within her folds, she was writhing in pleasure beneath me as I filled her with my seed...I have slept with her Asad...She's mine now!"

Asad's heart sank at the thought of Zoya being intimate with another but then Samar's voice yelled at him from the other end

Samar: "It's a trick! He's trying to weaken our resolve! He's making you doubt your love for Zoya so Zoya will be vulnerable and it'll be easier for him to take Zoya away...Don't give in Asad! Don't let him lie to you!"

Aman: "But Dad...I'm not lying to Asad...I'm not, Zoya and I have a bond, a deep bond and we belong together but Asad here is standing in the way, Zoya loves me! She had sex with ME!"

Asad was trying desperately to get out from under Aman's weight and he was about to throw Aman off but Aman was determined to keep Asad pinned underneath him

Aman laughed as Asad attempted to free himself and Aman sneered at him

Aman: "This is where you belong Asad...your place in Zoya's heart is beneath mine...I rule her heart, She loves me! She enjoyed my bed more than yours Asad..."

Asad gritted his teeth in pain and growled in response

Asad: " You must have charmed Zoya or put some spell on her Aman...I know Zoya, and you know her better than me Aman...So you should know that Zoya would never betray her husband, She values marriage above anything else...she would never willingly have sex with a man other than her husband...So you must have tricked her Aman, because last time I checked..She was MY wife, not YOURS...She Chose ME...NOT YOU..."

Aman roared in anger and kicked Asad in the gut causing Asad to growl in pain. Aman walked away from Asad and began pacing like a crazed animal muttering the words _'She's mine'_ over and over again

Aman finally stopped his frantic movements, glared at Asad (who had finally managed to lift himself off the floor), and roared

Aman: "Zoya is MINE! She belongs only to ME! No man can touch her now! NO Man will want her Now! Not after I have had her! Not after she enjoyed my bed! I have left my mark on her...She now wears my scent, My seed permeates and has filled her womb, Any man who enters her now will know that she was with me! And he will not want her, because he will know that she belongs with ME!"

Asad: "I'll still have her, I will still want her! I don't care if she was with you! She is my wife and I love her! I know that you tricked her into your bed Aman and I don't care who She has sex with! As long as she comes home to me afterwards I'll still have her...That's how much I love her, She means the world to me and without her the man I want to be doesn't exist...without Zoya there can be no Asad so I'm definitely not going to allow you to take her away from me! Zoya will not suffer because of your madness Aman...If you really loved her you would want her to be happy...and she is happy, she is happy with ME!"

Aman: "Madness? MADNESS? You think my love is Madness? I have know her far longer than you have Asad, she has cried on my shoulder, has laughed at my jokes and has kissed my lips more times than you ever have Asad...ZOYA BELONGS WITH ME!"

Asad: "I won't let her suffer because of your Infatuation Aman!"

Samarjith, who had crumbled to the floor awhile back, was listening to the conversation between Zoya's two lovers and he had to admit that Asad was right _'Zoya values marriage above all else, she loves Asad, I have seen it in her eyes...Asad is right, Aman only has an infatuation with Zoya, and this Junoon, this obsession has to stop...Zoya is suffering because of it and I won't let her suffer anymore!'_

Samar quickly found his lost voice and from his position on the floor her spoke to his son

Samar: "Beta please stop this! Don't you see? Your Infatuation is preventing you from moving on...it's preventing you from attaining salvation...let Zoya go Beta, please...please let her go...If you truly love her then you won't do this to her!"

Aman walked towards his father and grabbed him by the collar, he lifted his father off the floor and began strangling him as he growled through his teeth

Aman: "Let her GO? I will not leave until I take her with me! She is going to be mine forever Dad! I can't believe that you of all people would stop your own son from being happy! Don't you want your son to be happy dad?"

Samar: "My son would never ruin an innocent girl's life like you did..."

Aman tightened his grip on Samar's windpipe but Asad had grabbed a hold of the back of Aman's hands and it was a herculean effort on Asad's part to pry open Aman's hands and free Samar. While Aman turned and began to spar with Asad, Samarjith quickly found the matches and he cringed as Asad suffered blow after blow at Aman's hand. He could see the determination to have Zoya written all over Aman's face but just as Aman was determined to have Zoya, Asad was even more determined to save his wife from the madman trying to take Zoya away from him.

Samar had flung Asad off and moved to grab Samar again, but once Samar realised that he had Aman's attention, he tossed the matches into Asad's awaiting hand, and then he immediately lit a few and was about to throw the lit sticks onto the petrol coated portraits when Aman grinned evilly.

Aman then simply moved his left hand and suddenly a gust of wind had forced its way into the room blowing out the match as it knocked Asad and Samar off their feet. The moment the bodies of the two men landed on the harsh marble floor, The blood moon had reached its highest point, filling the night sky with an eerie and ominous red glow. Bathed in the glow of his success, Aman could not help but Laugh maniacally at his achievement. He falls to his knees, clutching onto his stomach as he laughed in evil glee at Asad's defeat. Asad's face had fallen and his heart shattered when the moon's red glow danced across his face mocking him with his defeat _'I'm sorry Zoya...I'm sorry! I failed you...I failed us...'_

Aman: "It's too late! You're too late Asad! You Lost! She's mine now! She will be with me forever!"

He continued laughing hysterically as Asad and Samar, both dejected with their defeat, had to hold back their tears as Zoya's life was brought to an end.

The furious beeping of the heart monitor and rapid movements inside the ICU ward was drowned out in a white hot noise as death creeped into the operating theatre. Doctors scurried about in panic, ignoring the dark figure in the corner, all of them praying for the life currently ending in front of them. They grabbed the defibrillator and put the machine to the test, Zoya's heart was failing and they could not understand why. The rapid beats of the convulsing muscle had stilled as the beeping heart monitor let out a loud shrill...the flat line running across the small screen was unacceptable to the doctors who had fought long and hard to keep her alive

Doctor: "NO! You don't get to die! DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU are NOT DYING!"

It was the same surgeon who had notified the Ahmed Khan family earlier and now she had her palms against Zoya's sternum as she performed chest compressions before grabbing the paddles of the defibrillator from the nurse's outstretched hand. She took one look out the observatory window at Dilshad and Najma Ahmed Khan, both women weeping bitterly and she gave them a small nod to try and comfort them. She took a deep breath to calm herself before she yelled "CLEAR" and placed the charged metal against Zoya's skin as current after current surged through the cool metal trying to restart the now still heart. The body jerked in response to the current but the constant shrill of the heart monitor still filled the room, mocking them at their failure. They dropped the paddles and stared helplessly at the monitor each one of them blinking back their tears, none of them were able to say it...it was not that they couldn't form the words, they just could not bring themselves to admit that they had lost her.

Surgeon: "Time of death 23:30..."

The nurses began switching off the monitors as one of the doctors pulled a sheet over their former patient. They walked out of the room silently, defeated and none of them could look the Ahmed Khan's in the eye...each of them mumbled a small apology and remained still as silent spectators, each not believing that this was the end. Their stoic stances left Dilshad holding onto Najma as her support as they walked into the tiny ICU room where Zoya's body now lay the doctors standing just outside the room, observing them sadly.

Dilshad stared at the white sheet covering Zoya's face and fought the bile rising up her throat. She grasped the fabric as her daughter sank into the chair beside the hospital bed, both of them crying at the cruelty of fate. Dilshad could trace Zoya's features under the thin fabric and her mind began creating images of their happy times together, she had laughed freely and immensely with Zoya at her side, her family was happier with Zoya in it and it killed Dilshad that Zoya was lost to them forever. She was separated from Zoya by the void of death but the only thing that Dilshad could focus on was the thin white sheet that was preventing her from seeing Zoya. The Ahmed Khan matriarch tightened her grip on the thin fabric and wrenched it off Zoya's face. Dilshad stared intensely at Zoya's tranquil features as caressed the cooling skin lovingly, _'Its almost as though she's asleep...but she's not...she's not asleep...she's gone! She's dead...dead! And it's all Aman's fault!'_

She didn't know when but a dry sob had escaped her lips and the tears began streaming down her face, her knees buckled and she would have sank to the floor had Najma not had the intuition to catch her mother as she broke down. Dilshad cried in Najma's embrace

Dilshad: "She's gone Najma! She's gone...She brought light and laughter into our lives and once she fixed our broken family she left...she left us! Tell her Najma...tell your Best friend to come back! Tell her that we're incomplete without her! Our family will go back into the darkness that she saved us from! We still need her! WE STILL NEED HER!"

Najma: "Ammi...A-A-Ammi...please calm down, stay strong Ammi...you can't waiver now...Bhaijaan will need us to be strong...B-B-Bhaijaan will...he-he will need us..."

Dilshad: "Asad needs Zoya..."

Dilshad grasped Zoya's shoulders and began shaking her daughter-in-law's body

Dilshad: "Asad Needs you...Come back Zoya! He needs you!"

Najma held onto her mother and pulled her away from Zoya's body

Najma: "Ammi...Ammi, it's all part of Allah's plan...HE is Merciful Ammi...HE will set everything right..."

Dilshad: "I suffered enough Najma...All my life I had suffered and this girl, My Zoya...My Zoya was the only person who took away my suffering...she made me forget all my misery and I finally thought that the Almighty was finally showering his blessings on us! That we will finally be happy! And now HE took her away from us!"

Najma dried her mother's tears with the pad of her fingertips and kissed her mother's temple to calm her down and that's when she heard her mother's plea to the heavens above

Dilshad: "Ya Allah! You are the Most Merciful, The Master of the Universe...You have the Power to change Fate, Change Zoya's fate Khuda, Bring her back Maula...Perform some miracle and Send her back to us Maula...Shower Your mercy upon us...Show us your Mercy as I know in my heart of hearts that my Khuda can't be so cruel...Don't let Evil triumph over Good, Don't let Evil win...Send Zoya back...Give my Zoya back to me..."

A flash of lightening filled the sky, its brightness had lifted the red hue that had shrouded the moon, slowly the sky's red glow began to vanish...a sign that the battle between good and evil was almost over

**A/N 2:** I am no expert on religion so All Religious aspects of this chapter and information regarding these are based on what I have heard from discussions with friends and independent research that I have conducted.

*Regarding the Mantra used by Samarjith i.e. the Kali Mantra I have obtained my information from the following sites:

blog/10-kali-mantras/

/mantras/10-kali-mantras/

I am not Hindu so I apologise if the usage of this Mantra in the above mentioned context is inappropriate and will request anyone with more knowledge on the subject to advise me on the correct Mantra used by Hindu's to defeat evil/black magic.

**Regarding the Quranic verses that Asad had read, Even though I am Muslim I still did some extensive research on the verse of Ayatul Kursi (The Verse of the Throne) and its virtues; I have taken the transliteration of the text from the following site:

And I have used the following sites as a platform for my research:

/community/threads/the-great-virtues-and-benefits-of-ayat-al-kursi.47830/

?option=com_content&view=article&id=77&Itemid=138

/en/content/story/advantages-ayatul-kursi

wiki/Al-Baqara_255

I ask you to please remember that this story is a work of FICTION and I mean No disrespect to any Religion.


End file.
